EL REGRESO
by Airam Lilian Lupin
Summary: UA.SPOILERS HBP.¿Y puede saberse que tienes que hacer?pregunto molesto Resucitar a los muertos contesto secamente Para saber mas pasa y lee.Otro chap,superado el bloqueo.Gracias por los rr.
1. Prologo:El Encuentro

Disclaimer:Noo soy JK,y esto lo hago por mera diversión...

Bueno este es mi primer ff solo espero que os guste,y que me dejes un rr para saber si no es una...Bueno ya me entiendes.Ahora la historia.

EL REGRESO

Prologo:El encuentro

Godric hollow estaba inexplicablemente desierto aquella tarde de julio,mientras el ocaso bañaba todo de color purpura dándole un toque mágico.

Una mirada dorada se perdio en la distancia mas allá de las tres lapidas que tenia enfrente,hacia la casa que se elevaba en la pequeña colina.Esa casa había estado completamente destrozada,pero el dueño de la dorada mirada la había reconstruido para el nuevo propietario:El hijo de los antiguos dueños.

Volvió a posar su mirada en las tumbas y las inscripciones volvieron a traspasarle el alma,haciendo que se apoyara en el antiguo roble que les daba sombra.Leyó las inscripciones despacio,como si cada palabra le arrancara el corazón haciendo mas patente su soledad:James Andrew Potter y Lillian Evans,Sirius Orion Black y Albus Dumbledore

El hombre miraba las lapidas intensamente,tratando de resucitar a sus amigos a fuerza de observalas,cuando una lechuza blanca y negra y un halcón de plumas rojo rubi se posaron en la lapida central,la de James y Lily,obsrvandole.

-Falta una lapida,¿No os parece?-Les dijo a las maravillosas aves.Estas emitieron un leve sonido,y tomándolo por un si,continuo-Si,falta la mía.

Se acerco a la lechuza y, tocándole la cabeza,se fijo en sus ojos.Unos ojos de un intenso color azul,un azul del mismo tono que Sirius.

-¿Desde cuando...?-comenzó

-Airam,Siuan venid aquí estáis molestando a este caballero-Dijo una melodiosa voz femenina a sus espaldas,interrumpiéndole.

La extraña desconocida se acerco a el al tiempo que las aves se posaban en sus Hobros.El hombre se dio la vuelta,observando con curiosidad a la dueña de una voz que le recordaba algo.Llevaba una capa azul oscuro,con el embozo cubriendo su rostro de sombras y las manos ocultas por las mangas.Solo consiguió ver unos destellos de luz contra unos ojos que parecian grises.

-No sabia que había alguien mas en el valle-dijo la desconocida.Al volver a oír la voz un rayo de reconocimiento surco su mente .Esa voz la había escuchado antes,hacia muchos años,pero su dueña estaba muerta¿O no lo estaba?

-¿Anne Marie?No puede ser-Fueron las estupefactas palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Si,Remus Jonathan Lupin,soy yo-Sonrió la desconocida-Aunque hacia mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.solo me llamaban Ana-Dijo descubriendo su apariencia.

La apariencia de una mujer joven,de unos 37 años.Sus largos y rizados cabellos negros enmarcaban a la percion un hermoso rostro de piel blanca nacarada,unos llenos y rojos labios y los hermosos y expresivos ojos grisesUna fina sonrisa apuntaba en sus labios,haciendo parecer que tenia otra vez 16 años.

-Estas mas viejo Remus.Aunque te sientan bien las canas-continuo dándole un abrazo-¿Qué ocurre?estas muy blanco y parece que has visto un fantasma.

-Lo estoy viendo-logro articuñar saliendo de su estupefacción-Mas parece que estoy viendo dos.No recordaba que aun siendo un año menor que nosotros podíais pasar por gemelos.

-¿Dónde esta el fantasma?Todavía no me lo has dicho-le dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-Delante de mi.Te daba por muerta Anne Marie

-Pues ya ves que no¿También les das por muertos?-pregunto señalando las tumbas

-James y Lily llevan muertos 16 años,Sirius uno y Albus poco mas de un mes.

-No des nada por supuesto.

-Están muertos y enterrados,no es una suposición.Estas tumas no son una suposición.-dijo tristemente.

Un ambiente tenso se instauro entre ellos.

-¿Por qué has vuelto ahora,Anne?-pregunto con recelo

Anne no contesto,se limito a acariciar la lechuza de su hombro,que parecía inquieta,de forma distraida.

Remus se perdio en sus propios penamientos...

Sabia que Anne Marie habia desaparecido de Hogwarts cuando tenia 16 años,un 22 de febrero en mitad de su sexto curso,dejando a un James eternemente preocupado,a Lily,Andromeda y Arabella extrañadas,a el sin una de sus mejores amigas,y Sirius…Sirius se quedo desesperado y desquiciado por su desaparicion

Ninguno de ellos volvió a saer de ella,ni cuando James se caso con su mejor amiga,ni cuando nació Harry 4 años después de abandonar el colegio.ni cuando murieron un año después de nacer Harry...Había sido su mejor amiga junto con Lily.Y estuvo ayudando a un desesperado Sirius a buscarla durante cinco años antes de que le encerraran en Azkaban y vuelta a empezar cuando se escapo.Para aquel entonces la daba por muerta...Pero Anne Marie estaba allí,Annie estaba de vuelta...

Anne seguía en silencio,con la ,irada perdida en la casa de la colina

-Annie,quiero saber donde has estado estos 21 años-Repitió Remus observándola.

-Donde ha nadie se le ocurrió buscarme,ni siquera a ellos-contesto saliendo de su mutismo y señalando las tumbas de Jame y Sirius.

-¿Albus lo sabia?-dijo molesto

-Dificilmente no iba a saberlo cuando me ha estado escribiendo todas las semanas desde que me fui.Cuando hace dos meses me mando todas las memorias que tenia vuestras y de Harry.

-Se lo contaste a el y no a nosotros dijo enfadado.

-No se lo dije nunca,a nadie.Ni siquiera conteste sus cartas.Pero dime una cosa Remus,¿alguna vez has podido,aunque sea de pasada,ocultarle algo a Albus Dumbledore?-respondio ella con calma.

-Nunca-dijo pensativo.

-Pues hay tienes la respuesta.El solito lo adivino,como muchas otras cosas.-respondio en un susurro,mas para ella misma que para el,moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Un destello surgió del pequeño zafiro que se suspendia sobre sus ojos,haciendo que Remus se fijara en el.

-¿Todavía lo llevas?-pregunto.Recordaba perfectamente cuando se lo habían regalado y quien.

-Si,no he dejado de amarle ni un momento durante todos estos años-Una lagrima solitaria se escapo de los ojos grises,mientras sus dedos acariciaban el zafiro y luego la lechuza.

-Ya no podrás decirselo.¿A que has venido?

-No vas a para hasta que te lo diga,¿Verdad?

-Verdad.

-Pues tendras que esperarte-La lechuza se irrito y ululo molesta.Parecía captar el estado de animo de su dueña.

Remus volvió a fijarse en sus ojos,azules,eran azules.Las lechuzas no tenían los ojos azules ni que fueran mágicas ni que no

-No te hagas preguntas de las que no debas saber las respuestas

-No he abierto la boca,no utilices tus poderes telepáticos conmigo

-Ibas a preguntar por los ojos de la lechuza.

-No-mintio Remus-iba a preguntarte por que te fuiste.

-Lo sabrás en su momento

-No sigas esquivando mis preguntas.Quiero saber la verdad.

-Tenia que irme

-¿Por qué?-continuo irritado.

-Porque fui una idiota y...¿Qué mas da eso ahora?

-Yo quiero saberlo,y Andrómeda también lo querra saber.Y luego esta Harry...

-Tenían que criarlo los Dursley-Le interrumpio-Si no el hechizo de Lily no había salido bien.Y saber de mi habría puesto en peligro la vida de mucha gente.

-Dime al menos por que estas aquí y ahora.

-Tengo cosas que hacer y este es el momento adecuado.

-¿Una de tus profecias?Pues deberías saber que hay dos que no se han cumplido.

-Eso te crees tu.Dime ¿cuáles no se han cumplido?

-La de Lucius Malfoy y la de mi gran amor.-Dijo molesto,muy molesto.

-Se cumpliran.

-¿Cuándo y Como,Anne?-le grito

-Cuando sea el momento.-contesto ella irritada.

-¿Y puede saberse que haces aquí?

-Resucitar a los muertos.-contesto secamente,dando por finalizada la conversación.Se echo la capucha de nuevo y desapareció.

El canto de un fénix sono en la lejania y Remus miro el punto en donde momentos antes había estado Anne Marie.

Si ella estaba allí salida de entre los muertos,bien podría hacer lo que se había propuesto.

El canto del fénix volvió a oirse y Remus se pregunto que había estado pensando.Sentía que se le olvidaba algo...Diciéndose que no tenia importancia,puso unos lirios en las tumbas y desapareció dejando el valle solitario...O eso era lo que el creía.Tres mujeres observaban la escena.

-¿Ese es Remus Lupin?Le imaginaba mas viejo.mama-Comento la figura de la derecha.Llevaba una capa negra con un broche de plata,la capucha a la espalda tapada por una larga mata de pelo negro,liso y con reflejos azules,que enmarcaba unas facciones hermosas y elegantes de un delgado rostro en forma de corazón,piel blanca como la porcelana y unos ojos azul oscuro y profundo ligeramente rasgados.Era una figura bajita y menuda con unos dedos largos y finos que asomaban las puntas por las mangas.

-Si Anne,no parece al igual que usted mucho mayor que nosotras.-Comento la joven de la izquierda.Una capa morada demasiado corta para la alta portadora y demasiado ancha para su delgda figura,dejaba ver a piel morena y las finas manos de una mujer pelirroja con el cabello corto y revuelto,cara de muñecay grandes ojos negros.

-Si es el.La ultima vez que lo vi tenia 17 años,y las gafas encima de la cabeza.Por cierto Siuan deja de llamarme de usted,me haces parecer mayor.Llamame Anne Marie.-Le coment a la pelirroja.

-Ana me gusta mas-contesto la joven-Airam,¿Qué piensas?le pregunto a la otra chica

-¿Por qué le has borrado la memoria mama?-Fue lo único que dijo la morena

-Porque son 21 años sin vermos.Ambas tenems que cumplir una misión y no creo que Remus a sus 38 años haya dejado de lado la curiosidad de los 17.Si le dejo recuerdo de este encuentro,investigara y pondra sobreaviso a la orden delfenix,si es que sigue existiendo.Esperaba cualquier cosa menos un Albus Dumbledore muerto.-contesto con pesadumbre,con lagrimas surcándole el rostro.

-Lo mismo da tres que cuatro.Si vamos a resucitar a los muertos,mas nos vale ponernos a ellos-Dijo Airam,poniéndole el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Eso será el 31 de Julio,¿Lo recuerdas Airam?

-Si,Siuan,lo recuerdo.

-Niñas-dijo Anne cortando la posible discusión-Tenemos mucho que hacer.Entre otras cosas tenemos que descubrir como murió Dumbledore en dos días.-dijo,y añadio mirando las tumbas-Volvere para sacaros chicos.Lo Juro.

Y con esas palabras,un aguila blanca,una lechuza de ojos azules y un halcón de plumas rojas abandonaron el valle mientras salían las primeras estrellas y un Fénix entonaba su hermosa cancin en la lejania.


	2. 1:Mayoria De Edad

DISCLAIMER:Ni soy J,K Rowling ni creo que lo sea dentro de poco...

Aquí teneis el primer capi:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Mayoría de Edad

Harry Potter miraba por la por la ventana de su cuarto en el numero 4 de Privet Drive,vigilándolo todo.Tenia una sensación rara desde que había regresado,siguiendo el ultimo deseo de Dumbledore,no es que fuera una sensación mala exactamente,era como si algo bueno e importante fuera a suceder.

Esa extraña sensación contrastaba con el estado de animo del joven,que era sombrio.No solo le reconcomia la muerte de su mentor y lo mas parecido a un abuelo que tenia,si no también que había dejado a Ginny al margen.

Le dolía profundamente el haber roto con ella,casi físicamente,pero tenia que Dumbledore muerto,Voldemort se volvería mas osado y no quería que nada malo le sucediera a Ginny.

En el mes transcurrido desde el funeral del director Harry se había estado entrenando.Había controlado la magia silenciosa y la oclumancia en unos pocos días.Sabia que Ron y Hermione,sus mejores amigos también lo habían conseguido,y sospechaba que Ginny había hecho otro tanto...

Ahora tenían tres cosas entre manos antes de lanzarse a la caza de los Horcruxes;La magia sin varita ,la legeremancia y la peligrosa transformación en animagos.

El joven había hecho progresos con lo segundo y había demostrado una habilidad especial para lo primero,que además resulto ser una magia indetectable,pero la transformación la dejaban para cuando se reuniran los tres...Por mucho que le molestara ,seguramente Ginny también estaría entrenando y se uniria al grupo.Nadie iba a dejar a Ginevre Weasley al margen de esto...Pero ese era un tema de preocupación para hablarlo el dos de Agosto,en la boda de Bill y Fleur.Para entonces ya seria mayor de edad y podría hacer magia fuera del colegio.Pero antes de hacer nada devia de hablar con Ginny.

Cuando volviera a Godric's Hollow,mejoraria en pociones,ya que las oras ramas de la magia ya las dominaba,y estudiaria algo de artes oscuras,mas que nada para darle su merecido a Snape.

Snape.Ese era otro punto de controversia en la atribulada maraña de pensamientos y sensaciones del joven mago.

Severus Snape,su antiguo profesor de pociones,era el causante de la muerte de Dumbledore.Lo había asesinado a sangre fría para cumplir la misión que Draco Mallfoy no había tenido agallas de realizar.

Curiosamente,y en contra de lo que cabria esperar,no le guardaba rencor ni animadversión a Draco,mas bien el chico le daba pena,y si viniera y le dijera que quería ayudarle lo aceptaria de buen grado como a uno mas.Jamás en su vida podría olvidar la cara de Draco cuando Dumbledore le convencio para que no lo hiciera.

Pero Snape...Snape era otro cantar.

Esa asquerosa serpiente miro a los ojos de Dumbledore,el hombre que le perdono,que le dio una segunda portunidad,el hombre que confiaba ciegamente en el y lanzo la maldición asesina...

Varias cosas levitaban a su alrededor y el despertador fue a dar estrepitosamente contra la pared haciéndose añicos.Cada vez que el joven mago pensaba en Snape,algo levitaba y se estrellaba contra la pared como consecuencia de su odio y de los últimos entrenamientos.

Había varias personas de las que se quería vengar:Severus Snape,Bellatrix Black,Peter Pettigrew y,por supuesto,Lord Voldemort.Todos habían hecho algo que había contribuido a que su vida fuera mas miserable.

Ahora,a sus casi 17 años,deseaba mas que nunca conocer a sus padres y tener a Sirius de los Horcrxes solo para cobrar venganza,por ellos.

Estaba tan absorto en esos funestos pensamientos que no vio las lechuzas que entraron por la ventana.

Un "plof"se escucho a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta se encontró con un fénix rojo y dorado.Era Fawkes.

-Fawkes,¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo al fénix,que como única respuesta le tendio la pata con un paquete y una carta.

Harry se extraño y miro el reloj;era mas de meda noche y,sin darse cuenta,había cumplido la mayoría de edad.Fue entonces cuando vio el resto de aves sobre su cama.

Pig,la lechuza de Ron,estaba dando saltitos por toda la colcha con un pequeño paquete atado a la pata.Se acerco primero a ella y le desato el paquete.Después de esto la pequeña lechuza salió volando por la ventana.

Poso la vista en el resto de las lechuzas.

Hay estaba su fiel y hermosa Hedwig,con otro paquete que por lo que pudo comprobar era de Lupin.Una hermosa lechuza negra,que pertenecía a Hermione,que siguió los pasos de Pig.Dos aves pardas que pertenecían a Hogwarts,una gris del ministerio y Errol la lechuza de los Weasley con una carta de Ginny y un pastel de la señora Weasley.

Empezó con la arta del Ministerio donde se le informabade los decretos a los que tenia que atenerse y su carnet de aparición.

Una de las lechuzas pardas llevaba una felicitación y un pastel de Hagrid y la otra le informaba que el colegio abriria de nuevo en Septiembre,con una nueva directora y nuevos profesores de DCAO y transformaciones,la lista de los utiles y libros y una nota con las nuevas medidas de seguridad.

Abrió la carta de Remus Lupin,y se sorprendió por el regalo:Los libros que necesitaria en la escuela de Auroresy una tunica que tenia bordado en la pechera:James Andrew Potter Promoción de 1985.

Querido Harry:

¡Feliz Cumpleaños¡

Ya se que ahora res un mago mayor de edad,pero debes reconsiderar el volver al colegio.

Se que tienes una misión que cumplir,pero me gustaría que no olvidaras que puedes ser Auror si vuelves,reconsideralo.Hablamos el dos de Agosto.

Atentamente:

Remus Jonathan Lupin

Ni una palabra mas,nada de explicaciones absurdas.Abrió el paquete de Hermione,un gran libro de hechizos antiguos y protectores,donde venia como hacerse animago.

Querido Harry:

Espero que te guste mi regalo.Lo encontré por casualidad en la librería cuando compre los libros para 7º año.Aunque no vayamos a clase podemos intentar rendir los EXTASIS.

En otros aspectos,si todavía estas pensando que que lo que hiciste con Ginny fue lo mejor,te puedo asegurar que estas equivocado y dentro de dos días te sacara de tu error.Nos vemos en la boda.

Te quiere:  
Hermione Granger

Pd:Deberías reconsiderar lo de no volver a Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió.Si Hermione pensaba eso estaba seguro que llegaria a ponerse insoportable.

Paso a la carta de Ron,que le habi regalado una snich plateada con las iniciales:HJP Capitan de Grffindor 2003.

Hola Harry:

¿Preparado ppara lo que tenemos que hacer?Yo todavía ando atascado en algunas cosas,pero estoy deseando convertirme en animago.

Por cierto Ginny trama algo y creo que lo vamos a descubrir muy pronto.

Mama quiere que te vengas mañana.

Mis padres ya me han comprado todo lo que necesitare este curso.No quiero saber que dira mi madre cuando se entere que no voy a ir al colegio...

Espero no estar en tu pellejo cuando hables con Ginny,o cuando mi madre te eche el guante.Será un muy mal rato amigo.

Ron Weasley.

Pd:Lupin y Tonks me han dicho que nos planteemos lo de regresar a Hogwarts.Sinceramente pienso lo mismo pero solo por que los gemelos me han dicho que desde allí podremos organizarlo todo mejor,pero estoy seguro que la orden también trama algo.

¿Ron diciéndole que volviera al colegio?Sin lugar a dudas algo estaba fallando.

Tres cartas y en las tres aconsejaban lo mismo.Dejo a un lado el pastel de la Señora Weasley y abrió la carta de Ginny.

Querido Harry:

Lo primero desearte feliz cumpleaños.

Se que me dijiste que me apartara ,que era lo que tenias que hacer.Bien eso es algo que hablaremos cara a cara.

Espero que estés bien y deseo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón que vuelvas al colegio en Septiembre

Ayer me llegaron las notas de los TIMOS y ya se que EXTASIS cursare:los de auror en el sector de inteligencia o medimagia.Se lo que vas a decir,pero a no te molestes esta decidido y no vas a conseguir nada.

Te veo mañana.

Siempre tuya de corazón:

Ginevre Weasley.

Vale justo lo que no quería,que Ginny fuera auror.El quería que se apartara,que no la pasara nada,pero pareia que no lo iba a conseguir...Ginny,su Ginny,¿por qué no podían estar como estuvieron el curso pasado?Hablaria con ella,nopodia negar que la quería,eso nunca,la quería con todo su corazón...Unas lagrimas silenciosas caian por sus mejillas y noto un calido peso en la pierna.Fawkes estaba allí,con su paquete reconfortándole.

Lo abrió y se llevo una sorpresa.Era de Dumbledore,el pensadero de Dumbledore con sus memorias.

Abrió el pergamino con manos temblorosas.

Estimado Harry:

Este pensadero y Fawkes son un realo especial por tu mayoría de edad.

Cuando leas esta carta estare ,probablemente,muerto.No voy a decire que no vayas a Godric's Holow,debes ir.Pero voy a rogarte encarecidamente que vuevas al colegio.Prepárate para ser auror,y no te cieguesen la busque da de los Horcruxes,termina l menos tu educación,probablemente te lleves sorpresas...

He convocado una reunión especial para un seleccionado grupo de la ordenen Grinmauld Place el día 31 de agosto.Allí se incorporaran cuatro nuevos miembros:Ginevre y Ronald Weasley,Hermione Granger y Tu Harry.También es muy seguro que algunos miembros se lleven una sorpresa.Estarán presentes en la reunión:Minerva Mcgonagall,Alastor-ojo loco-Moody,Tonks,Andrómeda Black,Remus Lupin y la familia Weasley.

No llores por mi muerte,y no te preocupes,todo saldra bien.Tengo total confianza en ti.

Albus Dumbledore.

Pd:En el paquete va un huevo de fénix,daselo a la Señorita Airam Lilian cuando la conozcas.Si no me equivoco será la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry estaba helado,pero se decidió en una fraccion de segundo:Iria a la boda de Bill y Fleur,luego al Valle con Ron Hermione y Ginny,a Grinmauld Place el 31 de agosto y a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre.

Era curioso,hasta muerto Albus Dumbledore daba ordenes y guardaba sorpresas.¿Quién seria Airam Lilian?Pensando en ello se quedo dormido,mientras una lechuza blanca y negra con los ojos azules le dejaba dos fotografías y una llave en la mesia de noche.

En una de las fotografías se podía ver a Sirius con una chica de pelo negro y rizado,muy hermosa.En la otra estaban sus padres,Sirius;Lupin y Andrómeda con la misma chica.Ambas estaban fechadas en 1982.La llave venia con una nota:

"Para que vuelvas a tu hogar" 

_AMP y ALBP_


	3. 2:Resureccion

Bueno,no podréis quejaros,aquí teneis un nuevo chap.Espero que os guste.Dudas a los rr xd.

**Disclaimer:**Bueno como hay que ponerlo...Ni soy J.K.Rowling ni lo sere dentro de poco.Casi todos los personajes son suyos,excepto algunas excepciones...

**Capitulo 2:Resurrección.**

-Ouch¿No podemos encender una luz?-Dijo una voz en rápido español.

-_Lumus-_Dijo otra.La luz que salía de la varita ilumino a dos jóvenes una con los ojos azules y la otra pelirroja.

-Gracias,Airam.-dijo la pelirroja.

-De nada torpe.¿Mama piensas abrir la puerta?-Pregunto a la mujer que estaba a su lado,agachada toqueteando una llave y peleándose con la cerradura.

-Eso intento.Siuan dame luz-le dijo a la joven de pelo corto.

La pelirroja se acerco,tropezando por el camino,y encendio la varita.

-¿De quien es era esta casa?-Pregunto a la mujer.

-De mis padres.Cuando mi hermano se caso se quedo con la mansión del valle.Si yo hubiera seguido en Londres me habría quedado con esta.Pero esta puerta lleva cerrada 25 años.-Un clic sonó por fin,y la puerta se abrió por fin con un sonido de goznes sin engrasar.

-Ya era hora-comento Anne pasando al interior.

Las demás siguieron su ejemplo y un olor a cerrado se instalo en sus fosas nasales.

-_Lumus-_dijo Siuan-¿por qué narices no hay luz?

-No lo se tal vez no has apuntado,o a lo mejor no es el hechizo correcto._Lux-_Dijo Airam-¿Ves?A mi si me ha salido.Eres torpe Siuan.-Dijo bromeando con su amiga.

-¿Y que?Sigo siendo uno de los mejores Aurores Españoles.Aunque reconozco que el sigilo no es lo mío.-Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Queréis callaros?-Dijo Anne Marie Caminando por el largo pasillo.

-Es que estamos nerviosas Ana.

-¿Y piensas que yo no Siuan?Sois las mejores Aurores del continente,así que demostrarlo.Seguidme al salón y en silencio por favor.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron y obedecieron en silencio,un silencio incomodo que daba a entender sus nervios.Dejaron atrás el recibidor,la cocina,el living,un baño,una terraza que daba a un espacioso jardín,las escaleras al segundo piso y,por fin,llegaron al salónUna enorme estancia de estilo victoriano y aspecto acogedor,con una mesa de ébano para varios comensales,una hermosa y gigantesca araña de cristal,una chimenea de mármol blanco y cuadros y tapices por las paredes,que pareció darles la bienvenida.

Anne movió la mano y todo el mobiliario desapareció,dejando solo el polvoriento suelo de madera.

-Bien vamos a ello,son casi las doce-Dijo

Con estas palabras,las dos chicas hicieron aparecer tres círculos de velas blancas con unas túnicas en el centro.

-¿Preparadas?-pregunto quitándose la capa y acercándose a los círculos.

-Déjanos quitarnos la capa,y pon las fotografías.-Dijo Airam con el tono de alguien que a escuchado lo mismo muchas veces.

Las dos jóvenes se quitaron las capas y las dejaron caer al polvoriento suelo de madera.

-Ya esta.-dijoSiuan mirando a todas partes.

Formaron un triangulo dejando en el centro los círculos de velas.La luz de la luna iluminaba la sala a través de los sucios cristales.

-Una pregunta¿Sabran lo que a ocurrido en su ausencia?-Rompío el silencio Airam.La luna se reflejabaen su palida piel,y el destello de las velas en sus ojos azules le dieron a entender a los demás su miedo.

-Deberían, por eso lo hacemos.Pero sigo pensando que a uno de ellos lo resucitamos en valde.Se tiraran a su cuello por traidor.-Comento Siuan.

-Eso no es verdad,Siuan.Cuando te acogí en "Los videntes"hace tantos años te explique la verdad.-Contesto Anne.

-Ana me contaste lo que tu creías por cierto porque tu antiguo director te lo contó.

-¡Basta!Siuan,se que tienes dudas,pero yo quiero conocerlos.-Corto Airam la discusión.

-Comencemos.¿Listas?-Repuso Anne Marie con resolución.

-Listas.-contestaron las dos jóvenes.

Y comenzaron con el hechizo...

_-Aquellos que guardáis las puertas,oír nuestra llamada.-_Comenzó Anne

_-Aquellos que sois espíritus,mostrar vuestra presencia-_Continuo Siuan

_-Aquellos que sois parte del pasado,venid al presente._

Después de las palabras de Airam,tres espíritus dorados se formaron encima de los circulos,y ráfagas de aire se empezaron a levantar.

_-Imágenes y hueso,para tener un cuerpo-_Dijo Anne levitando unos huesos a los circulos,que cayeron justo en el centro.

_-Cuerno de unicornio y sangre de dragon,para mente y recuerdo-_Siuan saco unos frasquitos y los tiro a los círculos.

_-Cenizas de Fénix,para resurrección y alma.-_Y las cenizas se esparcieron por el suelo.

Mientras tres cuerpos adultos,dos hombres y una mujer, se formaban dentro de las tunicas,el aire arreciaba y un par de cristales se destrozaron.

-_Por amigos vivirás-_Anne continuo ajena a todo.

-_Por enemigos morirás-_Siguió Siuan,en la misma línea.

_-Y por tu sangre resucitaras.-_Airam siguio el conjuro asombrada por lo que ocurría.Los fantasmas se habían desvanecido y a los cuerpos les empezó a crecer pelo,y a definírseles la imagen..

_-La magia vuelve a la vida,mi sangre te ayudara-_Y haciéndose un profundo corte en el brazo,Anne dejo caer su sangre por los círculos.

_-La magia vuelve a la vida,los recuerdos te ayudaran.-_Y Siuan esparció tres gotas de un frasquito con recuerdos de Dumbledore.

_-La magia vuelve a la vida,la varita recuperaras.-_Airam se acerco a los círculos con tres varitas que el mundo mágico no veía desde hacia mucho tiempo,posando una en cada circulo.

Los elementos se habían desatado,y el viento silbaba a su alrededor haciéndolas gritar.

_-El circulo esta cerrado,ahora revivirás._

_-El circulo esta cerrado ahora revivirás_

_-El circulo esta cerrado ahora revivirás._

Las velas se apagaron,el viento ceso y solo unos pálidos rayos de luna entraban por los cristales rotos.El silencio las envolvía.

"Dios mío que haya salido bien"Pensaba Airam.

-Lumus-murmuro la voz inconfundible de Siuan-no no era eso...-Murmuraba nerviosa.

-_LUX-_dijo fuerte y claro una voz masculina,y la luz se hizo en la estancia apartando las sombras.

-¿Annie?-Murmuro un hombre de ojos azul profundo.

-Sirius-Murmuro Anne momentos antes de que la oscuridad se adueñara de ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Muy típico de ella.Vuelve de entro los muertos,nos trae a nosotros y se desmaya después de decir tu nombre,-Dijo un hombre de pelo negro y revuelto,y los ojos color café ocultos tras unas gafas rotas-Annie despierta,quiero saber que has hecho con los muebles.-Continuo zaandeando el cuerpo inerte de Anne Marie.

-James,no seas animal.Deja de zarandearla así.-Dijo la mujer de largos y lisos cabellos de un rojo rubí y ojos verdes chispeantes de alegría-Lo primero que hay que hacer es curarle el brazo,esta sangrando mucho¿acaso no lo ves?-Dijo mientras cerraba la herida con un toque de varita.

-Lily cielo,como quieres que lo vea,si la bruta de mi hermanita me ha resucitado con las gafas James sarcástico,y con una mueca de no ver nada.

Una mano le quito las gafas,que estaban efectivamente rotas,bruscamente.

-_Reparo._Tus gafas James.¿Y ahora quieres hacer el favor de pensar como devolverle la conciencia?-Dijo el otro hombre de negros,largos y lisos cabellos,con una mirada azul profundo,devolviéndole las gafas a James.

-No me lo puedo creer.-rió Lily-Los fabulosos James Andrew Potter y Sirius Orión Black no son capaces de pensar en nada.Crei que nunca lo vería.

-Lily,quiero soluciones,no problemas-Contesto Sirius de mala manera.

-¿Y que tal un poco de agua?-Propuso James.

-_Aguamenti-_dijo Sirius y un chorro de agua salió de su varita.

-Sirius.no tenemos vaso-dijo James completamente empapado.

-Pues invoca uno lumbreras.-le discutió el otro.

-Oye hazlo tu al fin y al cabo es tu "novia"-le contesto con sorna.

-Si y también tu hermana-siguió discutiendo Sirius.

En lo que esto sucedía,y con una sonrisa en los labios por el par de hombres,Lily se dedico a observar la estancia.Estaba igual a como la recordaba solo que con mas polvo.Poso la vista en un rincón cercano a la vidriera principal,donde dos jóvenes los miraban con ojos desorbitados,mientras murmuraban en rápido español algo que Lily entendió como:"Ha salido bien,Dios mío ha salido bien"

Se acerco a ellas,mientras Sirius y James discutían la mejor manera de despertar a Anne Marie sin utilizar magia,y las observo detenidamente.Salvo por algunos detalles como el pelo,una morena con reflejos azules y la otra pelirroja con el cabello del color del fuego,ambas podían pasar por hermanas,por que eran la viva imagen de la estupefaccion.Ambas tenían los ojos muy abiertos.La pelirroja con dos ojos negros,tan brillantes como las obsidianas y tan negros como ala de cuervo y la morena con unos ojos azules como los laspilazuli ,eran unos ojos muy parecidos a los de alguien que conocía,los ojos de...

-¡APARTENSE DE ELLA!-Reacciono la morena de repente y con violencia,salvando las distancias que la separaban de los hombres en suelo de un salto y apartándoles de un empellón.

-¿De donde sales tu?-Pregunto James aturdido por la interrupción y ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Lily observo a la pelirroja,alta y de tez morena,muy guapa.Las miradas se trabaron,una verde y la otra negra.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Le pregunto con su escaso español.

-Solo su amiga.-Contesto la joven señalando a la morena

Lily se volvió mirando a la morena que estaba de pie junto a James y Sirius,apuntándoles con la varita de forma amenazante.

-He dicho que se aparte-repitió la joven con un timbre de desafio.

-Y yo sigo pensando que no tengo por que.-Contesto Sirius en el mismo tono

-¡AIRAM!-Reacciono la otra chica,llamando la atención de su amiga-Devuélvele la conciencia a Anne y que se lo explique.Pero-no-puedes-hacerles-nada.Sabes que no puedes atacarles.-Le decía la pelirroja en español,aunque los otros realmente no entendían gran cosa.

-Que se aparten Siuan.Es mi madre,y no se si ellos son realmente los que deberían ser.-le contesto en el mismo idioma

Lily observo detenidamente a la joven.Bajita, de piel muy blanca,delgada y con el pelo suelto hasta la cintura.Parecía un ángel,un ángel de bellos y azules ojos rasgados.

-Solo quieren reanimarla.Airam,tranquila.-continuaba la joven.

-Pues que se dejen de métodos muggles...

-Lily¿entiendes algo?-pregunto James,en medio de todo.

-Mas bien poco,pero me parece que la esta tranquilizando.

-Pues que hablen en ingles que no me entero.-rezongo el de las gafas.

-¿Quiénes sois?-Volvió Sirius a la carga,aunque fue como hablarle a la pared,no obtuvo respuesta.

-Airam,estas en sock,reacciona.Si les haces algo antes de que Anne los vea,nos volverá ha hacer trabajar.-Siuan le había quitado la varita a su amiga y se interponía entre ella y los demás.

-Siuan,dame la varita.

-No hasta que me prometas que no les harás nada.

-_Accio Varita-_

-Airam¿qué vas a hacer?-gimió Siuan,ante la cabezonería de su amiga.

La otra joven se limito a apuntar a Anne.

-No apuntes a mi...-Comenzó a protestar James.

-Calla,james creo que...-Le dijo Lily,pero no le dio tiempo a terminar,Airam le interrumpió.

-_Enérvate_

Todos esperaban la reacción,pero lo único que sucedió fue que la respiración de Anne Marie se hizo mas profunda y regular,cayendo en un sueño profundo.

-Y ahora se duerme.No puedo creerlo-Se quejo James-Sirius,despiertala.

-¿Yo?-dijo el otro extrañado y,porque no decirlo,un poco asustado.-Si mata a alguien que sea a ti.Por si lo has olvidado,James Potter,tu hermana tiene un carácter horrible cuando la despiertan.A no ser que haya cambiado,y mucho en los últimos veinte años.Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios,una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Yo-intervino Lily-por si acaso no me arriesgo.La ultima ve acabe en la enfermería de Hogwarts,con el pelo azul y los dientes mas largos.

Sirius se adelanto,sonriendo,tomo con ternura el cuerpo de Anne del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta,cuando la morena le dijo en un perfecto ingles:

-¿Dónde cree que la lleva?

-Tiene que descansar-dijo este con paciencia-Ha usado demasiado poder mágico esta noche y tiene que recuperarse.Mejor que lo haga en una cama.Arriba a la izquierda¿no James?

-Si,Sirius la alcoba principal es la mas cómoda-Contesto James mirando a Anne con ternura.

-Espere,voy con usted.-dijo Airam escuetamente-quiero estar a su lado cuando se despierte.

-Como quieras, sígueme.-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

El silencio se adueño de la sala cuando salieron y James,Lily y Siuan se dedicaron a mirar por el ventanal.Despuntaba el alba por el muro del jardín.

-¿Quiénes sois?-Rompió Lily el silencio.

-Solo dos jóvenes,que acompañan a una mujer y tienen una misión.-contesto Siuan,sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?-Pregunto James.

-Eso,lo dirá Anne.de momento no es importante.

-¿Qué le ocurría a tu amiga¿Es siempre así?-Siguió Lily.La curiosidad les podía.

-No es siempre así.Normalmente es muy tranquila,divertida y agradable,al menos cuando no esta en estado de sock o enfadada.Antes de hacer el hechizo estaba muy asustada,temia que no saliera bien.Al ver a Anne en el suelo se a asustado mas,por eso ha reaccionado así.-Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué nosotros?-Pregunto James dándole voz a sus pensamientos.

-De momento por quienes sois.El resto os lo diran a su debido momento.Yo no lo se.

Después de eso volvieron a quedarse en silencio,mientras veían amanecer.


	4. 3:Explicaciones Por Encima

Bueno ya estamos en el tercer capi, y en este se revela un poco del pasado de Anne Marie.Espero que os guste,y ya sabeis para cualquier cosa a los rr.

**Disclaimer:**No soy JKRowling,aunque me gustaría,y por supuesto estos personajes no son míos salvo algunas excepciones.Así que por favor no me denuncieis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3:Explicaciones por Encima.**

Sirius miraba la gran cama adoselada donde dormía,tranquila y placidamente,ajena a todo,la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.La mujer que un día le dijo que se casaría con él.,que fue su prometida.Por ella había cambiado cuando era joven,dejo a todos los ligues que tenia y le fue fiel durante un año y cuatro meses...Hasta que un día de 1982 desapareció,cuando cursaba sexto curso.

Sirius recordaba perfectamente ese curso.Él preparaba sus EXTASIS, y ella se había colado entre los mejores alumnos del colegio gracias a las notas de sus TIMOS.Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos;Estudiando haciéndoles trastadas a los Slytherin,escapándose al pueblo...Pero una mañana de Febrero no bajo a desayunar,no la vio y no lo hizo mas hasta que la noche anterior,al abrir los ojos después de un año muerto,se encontró con una mirada gris y un zafiro que brillaba sobre ella.La reconoció al momento,seguía igual de hermosa que con dieciséis años.

Se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la ventana,sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que ocurría en la cama a sus espaldas.

Su otro punto de preocupación,a parte de velar el sueño de Anne,se había dormido de rodillas en el suelo,agotada por el hechizo,con la cabeza apoyada en la cama cerca de Anne.

Era una joven de unos veinte o veintiún años,muy hermosa,capaz de hablar dos idiomas con fluidez y que debía ser una bruja muy poderosa para ser capaz de hacer lo que había hecho.

Se volvió a observarla detenidamente.Era muy delgada y bajita,no mas de un metro sesenta,parecía muy capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, haciéndola parecer muy fría,pero sus ojos azules desmentían eso,tenia una belleza especialmente seductora en esos ojos ligeramente rasgados.Pero el estaba por apostar que no era tan fría como aparentaba.Se rió por lo bajo,hasta en estas circunstancias salía a relucir su lado de eterno seductor.

Anne se revolvió en la cama y abrió los ojos.Sirius no pudo evitar mirar a Anne con una sonrisa de suficiencia.y una cara que era un autentico poema.

-Buenos días.-Dijo la mujer levantándose y desperezándose,con una sonrisa por la mirada de Sirius-Sirius Orión Black,al menos podrías darme un abrazo y las gracias por haberte sacado de entre los muertos.No mirarme con cara de lelo.

-Tan irónica como siempre-Comenzó el hombre-No me atrevo a abrazarte.Esa fiera que tienes al lado de la cama,casi me mata y a James por el camino.Pero te agradezco mas que hayas vuelto tu de entre los muertos.-sonrió abiertamente ante el abrazo de la mujer,como la había echado de menos.

-Un momento,¿Qué Air casi os mata?-Pregunto extrañada-¿Qué hicisteis?

-¿Air,Que clase de nombre es ese?-repuso el intentando desviar el tema.

-Es un diminutivo.-Contesto ella mirándole fijamente –Sirius...

-Esta bien,esta bien.Intentamos reanimarte sin magia,nada fuera del otro mundo.

-Pobre,no esta acostumbrada a esa locura vuestra.-Dijo sonriendo dulcemente a la joven dormida y acercándose a despertarla-Venga hay que despertarla para desayunar.

-Es la una de la tarde Anne,mejor para comer.-repuso-¿Hay que despertarla?-pregunto mirando con aprensión a la joven

-Sirius no me digas que le tienes miedo a una jovencita de veinte años-rió mientras se agachaba,reparando en la mirada que le lanzo a la joven.

-Yo?No le tengo miedo-contesto riendo mientras miraba con ternura como Anne le hablaba a la joven.

-Airam.Airam cariño despierta.Es la hora de comer.-Le dijo en español dulcemente.esta abrió los ojos azules.

-Mama,¿estas bien?-dijo tirandose a su cuello.

-Si,estoy bien.Solo estaba cansada.Y hazme el favor de hablar en ingles que no té entienden.-La reprendió abrazándola.

-De acuerdo-respondió contrita cambiando el idioma-¿Has dicho comer?Perfecto me muero de hambre-comento alegremente dándose la vuelta,y encontrándose con la mirada de Sirius.

El ambiente,que tan distendido estaba hasta ese momento,se tenso cuando dos miradas del mismo color azul oscuro se cruzaron.

-¿Quién eres tu y que tienes que ver con Annie?-pregunto Sirius suspicaz al ver sus ojos.

Airam miro a su madre sin saber que contestar,pidiéndole auxilio.

-Bajemos-intervino esta-hay mucho que explicar.

Bajaron a la cocina en silencio,con Anne encabezando la marcha y Sirius y Airam mirándose de reojo.Ya en la puerta de la cocina,los tres escucharon las risas de Siuan y Lily.

-OH,vamos James déjalo-dijo la voz de Lily a través de la puerta-Eres incapaz de cocinar a lo muggle.

Los tres entraron y las risas se apagaron.

La cocina estaba echa un desastre,con harina por todos lados y sus tres ocupantes llenos de huevo y mantequilla,era obvio que habían intentado cocinar un pastel.

-¿Habéis dejado cocinar a este loco?-pregunto Anne risueña-Después de tantos años sigues sin saber cocinar a lo muggle James.Y encima lo pones todo perdido.

Los tres se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-Annie,hermanita ¿cómo has hecho para volver tu de entre los muertos?-comento James encantado de verla de nuevo.

Eso basto para que todos se callaran y clavaran la vista en Anne,unos ansiosos por saber y las otras esperando una linea de acción.

-Recojamos y comamos algo.Entonces os explicare todo lo que pueda.-dijo.

-¿Prometido?-le pregunto James pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Anne le sonrio,quedando patente el parecido entre ambos.Aunque no era tan alta como James,su largo y rizado cabello estaba igual de desordenado.Salvo por el color de ojos y las gafas de James eran completamente iguales.

-Prometido.

Limpiaron la cocina y el salón,entre bromas de James y Sirius y miradas,desconcertadas unas veces funestas otras,de Airam y Siuan.

Airam tenia sentimientos encontrados.Por un lado estaba Siuan,una de sus mejores amigas,todas ellas españolas y de poderosas familias mágicas,y por otro estaban su padre y sus tíos,a los que siempre quiso conocer.

En sus casi veintiún años de vida deseo ver a su madre feliz,tan feliz como estaba ahora,y tener una familia tan ntensamente,que le resultaba extraño y terrorífico que se hubiera cumplido.

Siuan la observaba y tuvo que leerle el pensamiento,por que dijo:

-¡Eh!Airam,¿en que piensas?

-En nada Siuan,solo que extraño a Izaskun y Sara.

-Esas dos estarán cazando gamusinos en los Carpatos-comento divertida la otra.

-Siuan,los gamusinos no existen-la reprendió con una sonrisa-En todo caso,estarán cazando vampiros.

-Que se las jalaran para cenar-dijo la pelirroja,sacando su carácter extrovertido y su forma de hablar tan madrileña.

Muy a pesar suyo,Airam sonrió,pasara lo que pasaraSiuan no cambiaria nunca.

-Te has reído-dijo esta mientras cogía unas copas que terminaron irremediablemente en el suelo.

-Huracán Siuan ataca de nuevo.En serio,¿Cómo puedes ser Auror siendo tan torpe?-Rió la morena de nuevo

-No soy torpe-protesto-Bueno un poco si,pero no soy tan mala mentirosa como tu.¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo miedo,Siuan.Miedo a que sea un sueño,a que no crean la historia ,a...

-Vale,vale.Captado.Pero mira a tu madre.Nunca la había visto tan feliz como ahora-Corto la joven la diatrava de su amiga.

-¿Y si nos hemos equivocado y no son ellos?

-Airam,por dios-dijo perdiendo la paciencia-Tu madre y James Potter son tan parecidos como dos gotas de agua o como los patos del Manzanares.Miralos.

-¿Cómo son?-pregunto mirando a los resucitados.

-¿Quiénes?

-James y Lily.

-Encantadores.Aunque parece que tu tío es un poco dementé, le gustan mucho los problemas.

-Niñas¿qué pasa?-Pregunto Anne acercándose con una gran sonrisa y sobresaltándolas.

-Nada-contestaron a la vez.

-Entonces vamos a sentarnos antes de que Sirius y James nos dejen sin nada.

Y conduciéndoles a la mesa se sentaron con una tenue sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La comida fue muy divertida con las bromas de Sirius y James,incluso para las dos jóvenes que estaban cercanas al ataque de nervios por que todavía no habían revelado sus identidades.

Dos horas después los seis estaban sentados en el salón.

-Bien Annie,o empiezas a contar o empezamos a preguntar.-Rompió Sirius el silencio

-¿Qué es lo que queréis saber?-repuso ella muy tranquila.

-Para empezar-dijo James-¿en qué día estamos?

-Hoy es uno de Agosto de 2003-contesto ella sonriendo,ese loco no podía estar pensando nada serio.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tengo 38 años y los últimos 16 he estado muerto?Menuda catástrofe.-dijo el moreno.

-Tranquilo James no te has perdido gran cosa.-repuso Anne,lo raro hubiera sido que su hermano hubiera dicho otra cosa.

-¿Y Harry,Anne,como esta?-pregunto Lily con preocupación

-Sinceramente Lily,no lo se-

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?-pregunto Sirius.

-A Londres hace exactamente tres días.

-¿Y no sabes mas o menos como andan las cosas?-Interrumpió James.

-¿Y estas quienes son?-soltaron los otros dos sin dejarla contestar.

-Me parece que vas a tener que contarles todo lo que sabes desde el principio.Siguen pensando que estabas muerta-se rió Siuan

-Si será lo mejor-suspiro-Pero no quiero interrupciones ni preguntas hasta que acabe y diga lo que diga.Sobre tu James

-De acuerdo,si te pones así...-Contestaron los resucitados.

-Todo empezó un mes antes de hacer dieciséis años...-comenzó su relato Anne:

"Ese día salí in hacer ruido de la habitación de los chicos.Esas Navidades prometían ser especiales.Aunque todos añorábamos a Andrómeda,Remus se consoló con Arabella Fig que le ayudaba a estudiar.James y Lily por fin eran pareja después de seis insidiosos años de peleas y amistad a trancas y barrancas.Y yo tenia al merodeador más guapo,Sirius Black,solo para mí.Excepto,claro esta en las noches de luna llena.

Eso iba pensando cuando volvía a mi cuarto esa mañana,pero una estúpida premonición que por entonces no controlaba, me vino a interrumpir.En ella se me revelaba que el hijo de James y Lily seria de los más poderosos de entre los nuestros.También como derrotar a Voldemort de manera definitiva.Estuve todas las navidades investigando y descubrí que Harry no lo vencería el solo como todos creen,si no que necesitaría a sus amigos,su novia,a Sirius y a sus padres...

Mientras hacia estas investigaciones llego y paso la navidad y también mi dieciséis cumpleaños.Mi sexto curso iba estupendamente y con Los merodeadores y mis mejores amigas cursando su ultimo curso,me lo estaba pasando en grande.Lo cierto es que sus locuras estaban alcanzando cotas nunca vistas.Todo fue bien hasta el 21

De Ferero de 1982.

Esa mañana decidí visitar a la enfermera,pues llevaba un tiempo encontrándome mal;vomitos,mareos,repulsión por olores y alimentos...La, por entonces,joven enfermera me confirmó algo que yo me figuraba;estaba embarazada"

En ese punto del relato se detuvo a tomar aire y curiosear el efecto de sus palabras.

James miraba a Sirius como si quisiera matarle,Sirius miraba a Anne sorprendido,Lily miraba a Siuan que observaba,a su vez, a su amiga mientras jugaba distraída con un hilo de su túnica,Y Airam...Airam miraba un punto intermedio entre sus zapatos y el suelo más blanca que un fantasma.

-¿Y tu hijo?-pregunto Sirius con voz estrangulada.

-A su debido momento.

-Sirius,te voy a...-empezó James,pero Lily le corto.

-Tu,no vas a hacer nada,James Potter,pues hacías exactamente lo mismo que ellos-Y James tuvo la decencia de ponerse colorado y cerrar la boca-Continua Anne.

-Esta bien...

"Recuerdo que me asuste mucho.Tenia dieciséis años,mis padres estaban muertos y no podía ofrecerle nada a ese bebe.Entre llorando en mi cuarto,no baje a desuyanar,y me senté al lado de la ventana.Mirando por el cristal lo comprendí todo de golpe,las visiones y los sueños que había tenido desde Navidad cobraron sentido.Mi bebe era importante,Lord Voldemort no podía enterarse de su existencia pues seria fundamental para su caída definitiva.No podía contárselo a nadie,ni siquiera a Sirius,por que todo se iría al traste.así que decidí desaparecer del mapa.

El 22 de Febrero estaba en Madrid,en la escuela de Hechicería Celta. Me compre una casa,me instale y le rogué ayuda a la directora para estudiar allí.Durante el embarazo vi muchas cosas respecto al futuro pero¿Si vosotros moríais quien iba a ayudar a Harry?

Era obvio que tenia que encontrar algo para que regresarais y encontré este hechizo.

Pero volvamos al punto donde lo deje.

Me costo mucho convencer a la directora de la escuela pero al final le di pena y me ayudo.Todo lo referente a Anne Marie Potter se oculto y me dieron por desaparecida.Tuve que cambiar de nombre por si alguien decidía buscarme.Si Voldemort o vosotros llegabais a encontrarme nada se cumpliría, así que pase a llamarme Ana María Gómez,la joven sobrina de la directora que acababa de perder a sus padres.

El embarazo fue duro,estaba sola y no podía contar con vosotros o con el padre del bebe.El veintiuno de octubre empezaron los dolores departo pero no sabia lo que eran.Al día siguiente Marga me encontró llorando,y con fuertes dolores.Yo solo repetía el nombre del padre del bebe y llegue al hospital justo para tener a mi hija.Fui Madre el 22 de octubre de 1982 y no podía decírselo a Sirius, al padre de la criatura...Pero cuando vi como se parecía a el me consolé un poco y cuando me dejaron inscribirla con sus verdaderos apellidos tuve otro consuelo.

Los años pasaron y mi hija fue creciendo mientras yo investigaba para que mis profecías se cumplieran.

Poco después de ser madre conseguí convertirme en animaga,pero se la jugué al ministerio y no me registre,no podía llamar la atención.Estuve en vuestra boda en mi forma animal y creo recordar que McGonagall comento que era muy extraño que un águila blanca no se moviera del sitio.También estuve observando el nacimiento de Harry casi cuatro años después de que naciera mi hija.

Cuando fue a la escuela de hechicería celta se hizo amiga de tres chicas muy poderosas.Las poderosas gemelas Izaskun y Sara Martínez,de una influyente familia mágica,y de la que es como una hermana para ella y una hija para mí, una huérfana hija de los dos aurores mas respetados de todo ese pais,muertos a manos de unos mortifagos ingleses.

Mi hija se revelo como una bruja tan poderosa como Dumbledore y tan inteligente como su padre,aunque no le gustaba tanto saltarse las normas.Un día poco después de que cumpliera los quince encontró el hechizo para traeros de vuelta a través de magia celta.

Hemos tardado seis años en perfeccionarlo pero os puedo asegurar que ha valido la pena"

-¿Por qué no viniste por Harry?-pregunto James no bien hubo terminado-Podrías haberle criado.-termino con reproche.

-Por que no podía James.Su vida hubiera estado en peligro conmigo.Mi vida y la de muchos otros estaba en peligro si Voldemort se enteraba que un Potter seguía con vida.Además para Harry habría sido horrible pues no se habría convertido en quien es,ni su mentor hubiera sido Dumbledore...-Respondió con desesperacion para que la comprendiera.

-Ni tendría a Ron y Hermione,sus mejores amigos,ni a Ginny,ni a ningún otro-intervino Sirius con sensatez.

-Anne,¿En serio este demente a que deje ser padrino de mi hijo es el padre de tu hija?-pregunto Lily un poco conmocionada por la noticia de que su mejor amiga era madre.

-Si,Lily es Sirius.

-¿Cómo es tu hija?¿Y su amiga?¿Es animaga como su padre y su tío?-pregunto James nervioso y emocionado por tener una sobrina.

-Si es animaga,ella y su amiga.

-¿Quiénes son estas jóvenes Anne?-pregunto Lily barruntando la respuesta.

-Esta pelirroja tan alta es la huérfana de la que he hablado;Siuan González,y para vuestra información se convierte en un halcón con plumas tan rojas como su pelo.

-Annie,¿dónde esta y como se llama nuestra hija?-pregunto Sirius saliendo de su inesperado mutismo."_Soy padre,por merlín.Soy padre con la mujer que amo y de una joven de nada mas y nada menos 21 años.Menuda noticia"_Pensaba atónito.

Anne guardo silencio.

Siuan se encogió de hombros y sonrió:

-Ese silencio no contesta a Sirius, Ana-

-Mi hija se convierte en una lechuza de ojos azules,y es la morena que esta aquí detrás tan callada.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la joven morena con detenimiento,aunque tenia la complexión de Anne,se parecía enormemente a los Black,pues su belleza estaba intensificada por el pelo negro azulado y la elegancia natural de estos.Aunque lo más hermoso de su persona eran los ojos azules exactamente iguales que los de Sirius.

-Vaya amigo no puedes negar que es tu hija,aunque gracias a Merlín es mas guapa que tu.-comento James alegremente.

Sirius se acerco a la joven y le tomo la cara por la que corrian silenciosas lagrimas de angustia.

-Siempre quise ser padre,y si Anne no exagera,creo que puedo estar orgulloso de ti.¿Cómo te llamas?-le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-Me llamo Airam-contesto sonriendo tenuemente entre las lagrimas-Airam Lilian Black Potter.-Termino orgullosamente.

-Y Siempre quise conocerte,papa.-dijo abrazandole,por fin después de años deseando tenerlo a su lado.

Sirius correspondio el abrazo de forma efusiva mientras los demás observaben la escena con ternura.Sencillamente no se veía llorar nunca a Sirius Black.Ambos tenían tiempo par aconocerse y ponerse al día.

James y Lily les miraban con envidia,tendrían que esperar para ver a Harry.Primero tendrían que enterarse de todo lo que habia pasado y luego podrían, por fin,abrazar a su hijo.


	5. 4:Ultimo Verano En La Madriguera

**Disclaimer:**Ya lo saben estos personajes no son míos...Pero ojala lo fueran.

Dedicado a las dos únicas personas que me han dejado un RR

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4:Ultimo Verano en "La Madriguera" 

Harry se levanto temprano y recogió sus cosas pensando en despedirse de los Dursley para siempre.En eso pensaba cuando recogió la varita de la mesilla de noche y vio las fotos y la llave.La nota que habían dejado con ellas le desconcertó, pero le desconcertó aun más el hecho de que Fawkes le dejara una carta de caligrafía desconocida.

_Estimado Harry:_

_Mi nombre es Airam Lilian.No nos conocemos pero lo haremos el 31 de Agosto en la vieja mansión Black de Londres._

_Hasta ese día y como primer regalo de cumpleaños te devuelvo la llave de la Mansión Potter de Godric's Hollow._

_Espero que tu y tus amigos saquéis provecho de su inmensa biblioteca.En unos días te haré llegar unos libros de animagia y localización.Tu sabrás que haces con ellos._

_Atentamente:_

_Airam Lilian._

Harry no tenia ni idea de quien era Airam Lilian,pero supuso que era de fiar cuando fawkes llevo la carta.Miro detenidamente la llave de SU casa.¿Una biblioteca Eh?Seguro que Hermione le sacaba provecho.

Era 31 de Julio y por fin y para siempre se iba de Privet Drive.Bajo a la cocina con una ligera sonrisa,no les daría tiempo para que protestaran,los Dursley no tendrían ese placer.

-Me voy-dijo desde la puerta de la cocina donde sus tíos ya estaban desayunado-solo quería que lo supierais.No vais a volver a saber de mi-Y sin mas salió por donde había entrado.

La única que reacciono fue Tía Petunia,aunque por mucho que corrió ya le dio alcance en su cuarto cuando el joven se disponía a encantar su baúl.

-Buena suerte Harry.-Le dijo al joven que estaba de espaldas a ella-Si tu Tío o tu primo me preguntan negare esto ante un tribunal...Pero de pequeño era imposible odiarte.

El joven se había dado la vuelta y se encontró con que Petunia le abrazaba como hubiera abrazado a su propio hijo.Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando se separo y le tendió un colgante que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-Ten.Era de tu madre cuando tenia tu edad,me lo regalo cuando se caso para demostrarme que no me guardaba rencor.La de la foto es ella cuando tenia tu edad.

-Gracias Tía Petunia-dijo Harry.Aunque realmente no sabia que decir.Ahora veía a su Tía como lo que era, la hermana de su madre.Tampoco Petunia le dejo añadir nada,ya que salió de la habitación como una exhalación.

Harry se encogió de hombros y encanto su baúl para poder aparecerlo.Segundos después desaparecía del lugar.

Dos minutos después Harry apareció en el cuarto de Ron en "La Madriguera",pero no estaba solo.Ron roncaba estruendosamente entre el revoltijo de sabanas y ropas de una sonrisa Harry se acerco a la cama de su amigo para su varita y...

-Ahí que frió-exclamo Ron de repente mientras sacaba un cubito de hielo de su pijama y miraba a su alrededor buscando al culpable.

-¡ Harry! Es una alegría verte compañero,pero no vuelvas a despertarme así.Por cierto Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias Ron-contesto con una sonrisa

-¿Qué son esos gritos?-Pregunto una enmarañada cabellera castaña desde la puerta.-Harry¿cuándo has llegado?-pregunto acto seguido al ver al moreno en la habitación.

-Buenos días Hermione.Acabo de llegar.

-Si-contesto Ron un poco molesto-y lo primero que ha hecho a sido despertarme con magia silenciosa.

-Era irresistible Ron.Estabas ahí tan dormido a las diez de la mañana que...-Dijo Harry en son de guasa.

-¿Es que en esta casa no se puede dormir?

La pregunta sobresalto a Harry.Ginny estaba en la puerta,apoyada en la jamba,con cara de sueño y pocos amigos.Cierto que esperaba verla,pero no cuando no hacia ni diez minutos que había llegado.Sus miradas se cruzaron y Hemione aprovecho para salir del cuarto,dejándolos solos.

-Ron¿bajamos a desayunar?

-Pero Hermione yo...

-Te bajas conmigo-dijo arrastrándole escaleras abajo.

Esta vez un autentico silencio se apodero de la estancia.Solo se oían las respiraciones de sus dos ocupantes mientras ambos se miraban como dispuestos a entablar una batalla.

-Hola Gin-dijo Harry ansioso por una salida para prepararse bien.

-Hola Harry-contesto cual témpano de hielo la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que hablar...De tu carta-dijo tartamudeando,esta vez no había salida-Sabes que no puedes venir,no puedes ayudarme.-Dijo tratando de parecer convincente,pero ni el mismo se lo creía.

-Es mi decisión-siguió ella sin variar el tono-Y te guste o no voy a ayudarte en esto.-Su tono podría haber hecho que nevara en pleno agosto.

-Gin nosotros hemos estado entrenando este mes,y tu ...-comenzó el chico

-Y yo también,controlo lo mismo que Ron y Hermione.En algunos casos mejor que ellos-y una sonrisa apareció en sus ojos,pero estaba claro que no conseguiría dejar a Ginevre Weasley al margen de esto.

-Eso era lo que tramabas-dijo él,con tono de enfado-Y seguro que Hermione te ha ayudado.

-No,bueno sí.Harry puedo hacerlo y no voy a dejar que la persona que quiero se vaya a luchar sin mi ayuda.El día del funeral me diste tus razones para dejar lo nuestro.Ahora yo te voy a dar las mías para continuar y ayudarte-dijo la chica de forma vehemente-Te quiero Harry James Potter,y si tengo que arriesgar la vida para estar contigo lo haré sin dudarlo,por que te quiero y me da igual.Además tu también me quieres.-Termino altanera clavando una mirada felina en Harry.

-Es peligroso-argumento sin saber realmente que podía decir ante eso.

-Muchas cosas son peligrosas y no por ello dejamos de hacerlas-repuso de manera sosegada,demasiado sosegada en opinión del joven.Era demasiado cabezota y lo había decidido.

-Ginevre Weasley-empezó a la desesperada para hacerla cambiar de opinión y realmente enojado con esa cabezota.-¿Sabes la tortura que es saber que no puedo estar contigo por que Voldemort te atacara solo por hacerme daño¿Sabes lo que es tenerte aquí delante y no besarte?-Termino el chico abrazando a la pelirroja y susurrándole al oído.

-Pues hazlo Harry,puedo defenderme y...-Empezó con tono susurrante cerca de su cuello.

No termino,Harry la beso.Era un beso dulce,tierno y lleno de pasión que le decía lo mucho que la necesitaba y lo mucho que ella le necesitaba a el.

Cuando se separaron Harry le susurro:

-Será peligroso.Procura que no te pase nada por que no puedo estar sin ti.

-Eso ya esta arreglado-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Siempre y cuando no te olvides que se defenderme...

Y con una sonrisa en la cara,le cogió de la mano y bajaron a desayunar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Harry no dejara que Ginny venga.

-Ron,tu hermana es capaz de defenderse sola y muy capaz de convencer a Harry de lo que quiera.

-Pero Hermione-protesto el pelirrojo-Ginny es demasiado pequeña.

-Que no te oiga decir eso Ronald.Recuerda lo que le hizo a Delacourt...

-Si vale es muy buena con la magia sin varita.pero...

-¿Buena?Ron el maleficio de moco murciélagos que le hizo todavía asusta a Fleur.No es buena es fantástica.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto un Harry curioso entrando en la cocina seguido de cerca por una Ginny que no le soltaba.

-Pues que ese bicho dijo que era demasiado pequeña para ser dama de honor.-comento Ron cogiendo su vaso de zumo.

-Ja!Como si Grabielle fuera mas mayor-comento Ginny sentándose y quitándole el vaso a su hermano.

-Ginny se enfado y aparte de ponerle un tu-tu rosa y lanzarle el hechizo de los moco murciélagos,hizo levitar su vestido hasta un charco-Continuo Hermione.

-Y todo eso sin varita-termino Fred entrando en la cocina

-Hola Harry.Feliz cumpleaños-dijo George,entrando detrás de su hermano y sentándose a la mesa.

Harry miro a Ginny estupefacto mientras pensaba:"menudo carácter".

-¿Y serás dama de honor?-pregunto.

-Pues claro¿qué pensabas?-dijo en tono peligroso

-Esa es mi chica-contesto para aplacar los ánimos.

-¿Habéis vuelto?-Pregunto Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.Que poco le había costado a la pelirroja conseguir su propósito.

-De momento solo somos amigos-contesto Harry ante la atenta mirada de Hermione,que no se lo tragaba-nos faltan puntos que discutir.

-Harry-grito la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?-contesto el con cara de no saber que había dicho.

-No me tientes.-repuso amenazante-Yo también voy no hay nada que discutir.Ya me contareis el plan.

-¿Qué plan jovencitos?-repuso Molly Weasley dirigiéndose a los fogones.-Hola Harry cielo.

-Hola señora Weasley.

-Y bien Jovencitos-dijo esta encarándose al resto de los jóvenes de la mesa-¿Qué plan es ese?

-Lo que haremos después de la boda-repuso Harry con pies de plomo.

-¿Y que haréis?-pregunto mientras pelaba unas patatas.

-Queríamos visitar Godric's Hollow-Susurro Hermione mirando por encima de "El Profeta"que había mas cerca.

-Eso es muy peligroso-Grito la mujer dando un golpe de varita y tirando las patatas

-Dumbledore no lo veía así-se apresuro Harry a jugar el as de su manga, y sin dejar que cogiera carrerilla.-Preparo todo para que pudiéramos ir

-¿Es eso cierto?-dijo suspicaz mirando a los chicos.

-Si de verdad.-contesto el moreno con seguridad.

-Entonces podréis ir...-los jóvenes soltaron un suspiro de alivio.-Siempre y cuando me mantengáis informada en todo momento.-termino con una expresión de triunfo en la cara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos días siguientes pasaron medianamente tranquilos,sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaban preparando una boda.

El dos de agosto Harry,Ron,Hermione,y para desgracia de Harry,también Ginny.Tenían todo preparado para irse a Godric's Hollow.Pero antes tenían que asistir al enlace de Bill y Fleur.

Harry se sorprendió mucho con Tonks,que al contrario de lo que todos imaginaban iba con Charlie Weasley en de con Lupin.

Alguien le presento a Andrómeda Black,la prima de Sirius y la madre de Tonks.Que físicamente se parecía Sirius.Moody andaba cerca de la profesora McGonagall discutiendo,probablemente,sobre las ultimas ordenes de Dumbledore por las cuales el y sus amigos pasarían a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix.Lupin había asistido solo y en ese momento felicitaba a los novios por su compromiso.Al ver a Fleur,que estaba realmente preciosa en su vestido de novia,no pudo evitar acordarse de esa mañana...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Flash Back 

Los nervios estaban de punta y Harry nunca podría olvidar como le despertaron el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

A primera hora de la mañana y mientras Ron y el dormían placidamente,un grito ensordecedor inundo la casa,haciendo temblar los cimientos y que ellos cayeran de sus camas.Cuando se pusieron de pie sobresaltados y retirando el lió de mantas,vieron entrar a Hermione y Ginny corriendo y ocultándose de algo.La primera iba riendo a mandíbula batiente.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Quién grita?-Pregunto Ron medio dormido.

Harry fue un poco mas suspicaz y pregunto:

-¿Gin de que te ríes?

Antes de que pudiera contestarla puerta volvió a abrirse y las chicas fueron a esconderse detrás de unos atónitos Ron y Harry que vieron a Fleur entrando en tromba en la habitación e ir derecha hacia Ginny.

-Pequeña fiega-grito la francesa roja de ira-ven aquí que voy a matagte.

-Tranquila Fleur-dijo Bill entrando detrás de ella y sujetándola con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-¿Tganquila?Esa fiega me ha degtgozado el pelo-inquirió revolviéndose entre sus brazos.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta cielo.Pero mi madre lo arreglara.No en balde ha criado a los gemelos-Decía el tratando de tranquilizar a la novia.

-Yo quiego venganza-seguía Fleur erré que erré.

-Luego te vengaras.te tienes que arreglar.-Seguía el pobre novio tratando de que su hermana no acabara muerta.

-Fleur¿qué quieres para dejar de montar este escándalo?-pregunto Harry sonriendo abiertamente.

-Mi pelo-contesto esta escuetamente.

-Muy bien.Gin devuélvele el pelo a su color original.

-¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo?-pregunto la chica ofendida entre risas disimuladas-Han podido ser los nervios.Además no le queda mal el pelo azul.-Estallo en carcajadas.

-Ginevre-amonesto Harry seriamente-O lo haces o no vienes.

-Esta bien._Finite Incantatem-_Dijo renuente-Ya esta,arreglado.Ella misma podría haberlo hecho si no perdiera lo nervios con tanta facilidad.

-Egues una bugja-repuso la otra viendo su pelo de su color habitual.

-Si Fleur,pero sigo siendo tu dama de honor-contesto Ginny con una sonrisa malvada.

Fleur salió de la habitación ofendida mientras Ginny le sacaba la lengua.El resto de la mañana paso sin incidentes reseñables.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Fin Del Flash Back 

Las prisas y los nervios del día los habían llevado hasta alli,al jardín de los Weasley adornado con luciérnagas y hadas.

Todo el mundo estaba contento y Harry se apoyaba en uno de los árboles del fondo,viendo como Ron y Hermione bailaban abrazados y a Ginny vestida con un elegante vestido turquesa y el pelo recogido en un moño que dejaba algunas guedejas sueltas rozándole el blanco cuello.Estaba riendo mientras bailaba con su hermano y preciosa.

Paseo su mirada por el jardín, abstraído en sus pensamientos cuando una voz a su lado le pregunto:

-¿Piensas volver al colegio Harry?

-Si,pero antes tengo...-dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a su interlocutor,que resulto ser Remus Lupin

-Que ir al Valle.Si lo se.¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Por supuesto que puedes venir,pero no se con lo que me voy a encontrar-contesto el joven volviendo a distraerse mirando a Ginny.

-Oh no,no es eso.al menos de momento no pienso ir.Pero el 30 de agosto tengo que dormir en Grinmauld Place,y he pensado que podríais venir conmigo.-dijo sintiéndose mal por pedírselo.

-Por supuesto.-Contesto el otro.Harry comprendía que no quisiera estar solo en esa casa.A el tampoco le hacia ninguna gracia,y eso que la casa era suya.

-¿Entonces por que no venís tu y Tonks unos días antes a mi casa?-pregunto intentando apartar los ojos de Ginny.

-Harry por si no lo has notado,Tonks ha venido con Charlie.-dijo mirando tristemente a la joven bruja que lucia una melena morado brillante y los ojos violetas.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo dejamos Harry.Era obvio que no podía salir bien,después de la primera luna llena nos dimos cuenta que éramos demasiado parecidos.

-Me refería a si vendrías tu-contesto el chico divertido por la disertación.

-Iré cuando pase la luna llena.¿De verdad vas a volver a Hogwarts?

-Si-Harry seguía distraído-¿cómo voy a encontrar la casa?

-En perfectas condiciones.Yo mismo la he restaurado

-Genial-dijo el moreno-¿Por qué no vienes?-volvió a preguntar.

-Luna llena y una pequeña misión.

-Ah-contesto el joven sin prestarle atención pues miraba a Ginny mientras esta se acercaba a el con una sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo cuando estuvo a su altura.

-Hola Gin-dijo Remus con una sonrisa,ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención

-Baila conmigo Harry-pidió tirandole de la manga.

-Yo...Esto...Ginny estoy hablando con Remus.

-Vaya,se me ha terminado la copa.Mejor voy a por otra.-contesto el licántropo sonriendo-Pasarlo bien tortolitos-y se alejo de la pareja.

Los chicos bailaron hasta bien entrada la noche.Por una horas se olvidaron de sus preocupaciones,de sus problemas,de la guerra...Solo estaban ellos.Ginny cogió el ramo de la novia,y Harry deseo que el sueño de la pelirroja se hiciera realidad.

Era bastante tarde cuando por fin se retiraron a sus cuartos.Pero Harry se apoyo en la hoja de la ventana,mirando la noche,totalmente despejado.

Se cambio mientras pensaba en el maravilloso día que había tenido y cayo en la cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado;una lechuza,un águila,un halcón,una garza,un ciervo y un perro negro le habían estado observando toda la tarde.Se tumbo en la cama,era muy extraño ver esos animales cerca de poblaciones.Los ojos se le cerraban y su ultimo pensamiento coherente fue lo raro que era ver a esos animales juntos,justo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


	6. 5:Godric´s Hollow

**Disclaimer:**Ya lo saben estos personajes no son míos...Pero ojala lo fueran.

Alguien me pregunto en los rr,esos que tan feliz me hacen,si meteria a Andrómeda en la historia...La respuesta es si,y por si alguien quiere ir abriendo boca con este personaje pasaros por uno de mis One shot.Se titula:Algo mas que una amistad,y es un cuento de amor...

Por lo demás en este capitulo nuestros protagonistas se conoceran...Pero no os voy a contar mas para eso leerlo.Sin mas dilación(gracias por dejar el rr al final)el capitulo

Capitulo 5:Godric´s Hollow 

Harry despertó sobresaltado la mañana del tres de agosto.Estaba nublado y parecía que iba a llover,claro que también estaba amaneciendo.Para su sorpresa Ron ya trasteaba con sus cosas de un lado para otro colocando todo en el baúl.

-Buenos días Harry-susurro el pelirrojo al ver que se levantaba.

-Bue...Buenos días-contesto ahogando un pequeño bostezo.

-¿Nervioso?

-Un poco Ron.Pero es normal.Vuelvo donde empezó todo.¿Tu no estas nervioso?-Razono Harry comenzando a cambiarse de ropa,que ahora ya no le quedaba larga pues había dado un buen estirón desde el funeral.

-¿Yo?no que va,es solo otra aventura mas...-Empezó Ron,pero sus palabras fueron desmentidas por el ligero tinte verde que tomaba su rostro.

-Ya.-Dijo Harry escuetamente y con un deje de incredulidad.

Terminaron de arreglar sus baúles y de vestirse en silencio.Cuando Harry se preguntaba si seria conveniente desayunar,ya que su estomago parecía querer salir a bailar samba,Hermione y Ginny entraron en silencio-

-¿Listos?

-Un momento Hermione-contesto Ron-Quiero dejarle una nota a mi madre.

-Y hablando de mama.Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se levante y empiece a buscar pegas a este viaje.Además que la veremos el día treinta y uno en Grimmauld Place.-Comento Ginny haciendo un hechizo para encoger su baúl.,con todas las cosas del colegio dentro y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Si en eso llevas razón-contestaron los demás a coro echándose unas mochilas al hombro con algunas cosas.

Harry miro a Giny la beso en el pelo y acto seguido sintió la desagradable sensación de la aparición y la cintura de la joven entre sus manos...

Cuando abrió los ojos después de aparecerse,estaba de pie al lado de Ron y Ginny en la entrada de un pequeño pueblo y observando un cartel.

-Bienvenidos a Godric´s Hollow.Población mágica de 785 habitantes.-Leyó el moreno en voz alta.

-Vaya,yo creía que Hogmeasdae era la única población no mágica de Gran Bretaña-comento Ron sacudiendo un poco de polvo de su túnica

-Ronald-comenzó Hermione mordazmente-sinceramente deberías de leer más.

-Para eso estas tu,Hermione.Eres una biblioteca con piernas

-Chicos-corto Ginny la discusión que estaba a punto de comenzar-Lo que realmente deberíamos hacer es cruzar el pueblo,comprar algo de comida y ver la casa.

-Gin tiene razón.Remus me dijo que estaba al otro lado del pueblo.Ya discutiréis después sobre las ideas respecto a la lectura,pero ahora nos ponemos en marcha.Quiero...quiero visitar la tumba de mis padres hoy.-comento Harry alicaído.

El resto del grupo guardo silencio ante eso.Harry no solía demostrar sus debilidades así que tenia que estar nervioso.

Emprendieron el camino en un silencio sepulcral,ninguno hablaba.Harry noto que lo seguían,y miro por encima de su hombro varias veces,pero lo único que vio fue una lechuza blanca y negra que los seguía con la mirada y una garza son algunas plumas rojas en la cabeza.Dentro del pueblo,y a pesar de lo temprano de la hora,había mucha agitación,los lugareños iban a sus trabajos y abrían los cierres de sus negocios.Muchos se cruzaron con los jóvenes y los miraron con recelo y suspicacia,con miradas torvas.Nadie estaba seguro desde que Dumbledore murió y mucho menos ante el hecho de que Voldemort no había dado señales desde entonces.La intranquilidad se palpaba en el ambiente.

En el centro del pueblo se detuvieron en una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos.Harry se fijo que la garza y la lechuza también se pararon en el tejado de enfrente a esta mientras entraban.Los chicos compraron varias cosas:pan,leche,huevos...Cuando pagaron la cuenta y se dispusieron a salir Ginny le pregunto al tendero:

-Disculpe pero¿podría decirnos donde esta la casa de los Potter?

-¿Y quien lo quiere saber?-pregunto receloso el hombre mayor mirando intensamente a los jóvenes.

-Yo-dijo Harry simplemente.

-¿Y quien es usted joven?

-Harry Potter

El hombre observo al chico,hasta que vio la cicatriz semioculta por el desordenado flequillo y sonrió abiertamente.

-La ultima vez que te vi llevabas pañales y traías de cabeza a tu madre.Bienvenidos al valle.-comento el hombre con algo de nostalgia.

-¿me conocía?-repuso el moreno extrañado.

-Por supuesto que si.Tu madre solía comprarme dulces para ti,pero luego comía mas ella que tu.Vivo justo al final del pueblo,pasaros un día y os invitare a tomar el te.

-Esta bien,gracias-contesto Harry sonrojándose

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto Ginny.

-¿Tu eres una Weasley verdad?-Pregunto a su vez-Si claro que lo eres.Para tu información Jovencita mi nombre es Abefort.

-Señor Abefort¿nos indica las señas por favor?-dijo la chica sin avergonzarse.

-Si-dijo mirando a la chica con sus ojos verdes-Salís del pueblo por la calle principal.Llegais al final y tomáis el sendero que lleva a la colina.Pasareis por una casita morada y llegareis a la mansión.A la izquierda de la mansión esta el cementerio privado de los Potter.

-¿Por qué me dice donde esta el cementerio?

-Por que supongo que querrás visitar a tus padres¿No es verdad muchacho?

-Si señor.Lleva razón-contesto sonriendo ante la suspicacia del tendero

-Es hora de seguir Harry.-dijo Hermione tirandole de la manga y mirando su reloj.

-Nos veremos pronto señor Abefort-dijeron los chicos saliendo por la puerta.

-os esperare-murmuro el hombre volviendo a sus quehaceres diarios y olvidando a los jóvenes...

La garza y la lechuza volvieron a emprender el vuelo,siguiendo a los cuatro chicos inmediatamente después.

-¿Queda mucho?-Pregunto un Ron sudoroso cuarenta y cinco minutos después.El sol se había decidido a salir y hacia calor.

-No lo creo.Esa es la casa morada de la que hablo el tendero-contesto Hermione deteniéndose un momento.

-Era el hermano de Dumbledore.

-Ya Harry.nos dimos cuenta y lo has repetido diez veces.Si no recuerdo mal estaba loco-Comenzó Hermione volviendo a andar-Pero creo que no puede decirnos nada interesante.

-Mirad-dijo Ginny entusiasmada y comenzando a correr-Es la mansión

-Por fin me muero de hambre-se oyó decir a Ron siguiendo el ejemplo de Ginny.

Todos corrieron el ultimo tramo hasta la puerta de la valla donde habían grabado una P y abrieron la verja con facilidad.

Desde el inmenso porche tenían una vista panorámica del valle realmente hermosa y también del pueblo.En la linde del bosque que bordeaba el terreno vieron un frondoso Roble solitario y vislumbraron tres lapidas de mármol blanco.

La mansión era una hermosa construcción de ladrillo visto con tres plantas y un sótano.

Mientras recorrieron la casa descubrieron que el sótano era un fantástico cuarto de juegos y una gran sala de entrenamiento.En la planta baja estaba la cocina,un salón,un living,un aseo,un despacho,el hall con las escaleras de madera que llevaban al piso superior y a un lado la enorme biblioteca,que dejo a Hermione boquiabierta,llena de estanterías con libros hasta el techo.

En la segunda planta había ocho habitaciones.Todas ellas con puertas de madera clara.La de los padres de Harry y la de Harry decidieron dejarlas como estaban,con las puertas cerradas para poder apreciar las tallas.En la de Lily y James habían cincelado una garza y un ciervo.La de Harry estaba identificada con su inicial.Pasaron por otras dos habitaciones que no tocaron.En las puertas habían cincelado un lobo y un perro,era evidente que habían pertenecido a Remus y a Sirius cuando los Potter vivían.El resto de habitaciones no tenían dueño especifico,y las repartieron de manera que Ron y Hermione compartían baño y Harry y Ginny también,ocupando una habitación cada uno.

En el desván encontraron un autentico cajón desastre con cajas,albunes de fotos y baúles viejos.En una de las ventanas había un perro negro de peluche muy viejo que Harry cogió y llevo a su cuarto al ver bordado Padfoot en una de sus orejas.Los demás no comentaron nada al ver el cariño con que lo llevaba.

Entre unas cosas y otras no se dieron cuenta de que se las había hecho la hora de comer,hasta que,con las insistentes tripas de Ron rugiendo,se encaminaron a la cocina volviendo a observar los hermosos ventanales.

-Chicos,id preparando la comida.Ahora vengo.-comento Harry mirando por uno de los ventanales de manera distraída-tengo que hacer una visita.

-Harry¿dónde vas?-pregunto Ron al verle salir por la puerta

-A dar un paseo-contestó con una sonrisa triste

-¿Estas bien?

-Si Hermione.

Ron iba a seguirlo,pero Ginny le paro.

-No Ron.Necesita estar solo-contesto Ginny ante la reacción de su hermano-Realmente lo necesita.-murmuro.

Un rato mas tarde Harry todavía agradecía la exquisita sensibilidad de Ginny.Era cierto que quería estar solo para esa primera visita al cementerio.

Ahora estaba apoyado en una verja oxidada,viendo las tumbas de Sirius y sus Padres,sintiendo como la suave brisa revolvía en su alborotado cabello,como sus pensamientos volaban indiferentes con ella.

Se sentía bien allí,en el valle,contemplando la casa que había pertenecido a sus padres y que Remus había restaurado de forma realmente magistral,absorto en sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos.Mirando las tumbas con nostalgia,preguntándose como seria tener una familia,con una madre cariñosa,un padre que jugaba Quidicht con las lagrimas que secaba en su rostro la suave brisa antes de la tormenta.

-Si tu eres un peregrino me comeré las botas de tacón que llevo puestas.Así que dime que no eres un peregrino-Dijo jovialmente una voz a su espalda.

El joven se giro para encontrarse con los ojos negros de una pelirroja de pelo corto y tez morena ,muy guapa y joven,tan alta como Ron que le miraban intensamente con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-No,no soy un peregrino.¿Quién es usted?-pregunto el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me llamo Siuan González y soy tu vecina,vivo en la casita morada del sendero con una amiga.Y tu si no me equivoco eres Harry Potter.-respondió de corrido la joven.

-¿Cómo sabe quien soy?-preunto extrañado.

-Uno,deja de llamarme de usted que solo tengo 21 años.Y dos,la cicatriz te delata chaval.-contesto ella con suficiencia.

Automáticamente Harry se llevo la mano al flequillo,pero desistió rápidamente,total la joven ya sabia su nombre.Una lechuza blanca y negra se poso en el hombro de la chica cuando el asentía con la cabeza.

-Que lechuza tan bonita,y que ojos tan raros tiene,son azules.-comento para romper el espeso silencio.

-Es que es mágica.Se llama Aire.-contesto ella encantada de volver a hablar.

-¿Aire?

-Si,por que es tan inestable como ese elemento.

-Pues no te ofendas pero creo que tu lechuza me ha estado siguiendo toda la mañana.-dijo divertido

-Seguramente será cierto-contesto la joven frunciendo el entrecejo-Es que es un poco rara y desobediente.Le dije que no saliera de casa

La lechuza apretó con fuerza el hombro de Siuan ante estas palabras.

-Oye-dijo de repente volviendo a su anterior estado de animo.-Tengo unos libros para ti.

-¿Cómo?-dijo el moreno desconcertado.

-Bueno yo no .Mí amiga tiene unos libros para ti.¿Por qué no pasas a buscarlos?Ella va a ser maestra en Hogwarts y te vendrán bien.-Contesto ruborizada.

-Esta bien de acuerdo.-Harry tenia la sensación de que no podía desconfiar de esa chica tan rara-Pero hoy no.Estoy reventado por el viaje.

-Cuando quieras.Siempre serás bien recibido en mi casa.¿Has venido con amigos?

-Si

-Pues que vengan también.Así será mas divertido.-Invito la pelirroja haciendo caso omiso de la lechuza que le clavaba las garras en el hombro.

-Vale-contesto el joven mientras sus tripas gruñían indicando que tenia hambre.

-Valla creo que será mejor que vayas a comer.No creo que quieras desatar una tormenta con esos rugidos-rió la pelirroja ante eso.

-Si,será lo mejor.Nos vemos pronto Siuan.-dijo comenzando a andar en dirección a la casa.

-Cuando quieras Harry.Ya sabes donde estoy-le contesto viendo como el joven se alejaba.

Aire emprendió el vuelo juntándose en el cielo con una garza y un águila.También vislumbro por el rabillo del ojo un ciervo y un enorme perro negro.

-Parece que tendré que hablar con unas cuantas personas-murmuro frunciendo de nuevo el entrecejo y desapareciendo del lugar bastante enfadada.El hacer eso podía poner todo en peligro.

Mientras Harry comía en su casa con sus amigos Siuan se enfrentaba a la gélida mirada azul de Airam.En el salón de la casita morada, que habían alquilado para esconder a los resucitados y poder entablar una relación con Harry, reinaba un ambiente tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo y los cuatro adultos habían desaparecido de la habitación.Primero que esas dos jóvenes arreglaran cualquier cosa,que ellos ya aparecerían mas tarde.

-¿Qué era eso de "Aire",Siuan?Sabes que nunca me han gustado los juegos de palabras-gritaba la morena,otra vez,ante el silencio de Siuan en los últimos minutos desde que había cerrado de un portazo el salón con cara de mala leche.

-Un pequeño castigo por aparecer así sabiendo que no podías hacerlo.-contesto al fin con tono frió,demasiado calmada para la rabia que bullía en su interior,negando el habitual carácter ardiente que involucraba todas sus acciones.

-No puedes culparme por querer conocer a Harry-repuso Airam con un tono mas calmado y suponiendo que eso no era bueno,cuando Siuan reprimía sus emociones así podía estar segura del estallido de rabia mas explosivo que se pudiera recordar.Siuan era así,parecía un fuego.

-Ese no es el plan.Yo entro en contacto con Harry y luego te lo presento.¿Y si descubre lo que no debe antes de tiempo?

-¿Por ver una lechuza?No seas paranoica-le espeto irónicamente.Airam siempre reprimía lo que sentía por no hacer daño a los demás puesto que era extremadamente sensible y terminaba contagiando a todos.Si no lo hacia sus emociones podían hacer mucho daño,y Siuan la apreciaba demasiado para querer que su amiga terminara herida por sus sentimientos.

-Resulta que eres una lechuza muy llamativa.Te recuerdo querida amiga que tienes los ojos azules.

-Pero seria demasiada casualidad que atara cabos...

-Si hubiera dicho tu nombre lo habría hecho.Recuerda que es muy inteligente y que su amiga lo es todavía mas.

-Hubiera sido casualidad que me llamara como tu lechuza.-El sarcasmo aparecía en su tono sin asomo de duda.Airam estaba poniéndose cabezota, y ante eso solo podía enfadarse mas puesto que olvidaría todo lo demás...

-Si,tanta casualidad como los demás animales-Respondió con ira reflejada en sus ojos negros.

El silencio se hizo en el salón y resulto atronador después de los gritos.Anne decidió entrar seguida de los demás,esas chicas eran dos elementos de la naturaleza desatados y quería evitar males mayores.

Siuan se volvió a mirar a los recién llegados y se sentó en el cómodo sofá con la ira marcada en su semblante.

-Panda de idiotas-murmuro-¿Qué habría pasado si Harry os hubiese visto?Sobre todo a usted Sirius.-Su tono indicaba que estaba mas que enfadada.

-Pero no lo hizo jovencita.-contesto el hombre para defenderse.

-En eso Siuan lleva razón-intervino Airam

-Hace un momento os sacabais los ojos.Y ahora te pones de su parte-Protesto James.

-Siuan,Airam,comprender nuestra postura.Harry es nuestro hijo,y por lo poco que sabemos Voldemort lleva haciéndole la vida imposible mucho tiempo.Eso sin contar que hace dieciséis años que no tiene padres.Solo espero que Petunia lo haya cuidado bien.-Intervino Lily en defensa de todos.

-Si yo no digo que no llevéis razón,Lily.Pero todo a su debido momento.Si hasta mi madre se ha vuelto mas alocada desde que estáis aquí.-dijo Airam de forma que no daba pie a seguir discutiendo.

-¿Estas diciendo que somos una mala influencia?-pregunto James rompiendo la tensión y con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Oh no James.mi hija nunca diría eso de su padre-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Claro,vosotros dos no sois una mala influencia-empezó Airam con una suave sonrisa en los labios-Sois una pésima influencia

Lily y Anne estallaron en carcajadas ante el comentario mientras James y Sirius se miraban indignados

-No lo somos-respondieron a la vez.

-Venga chicos,lleva razón-dijo Lily secándose las lagrimas de risa que surcaban sus mejilas.

-Nosotros, mi querida Lily,somos unos angelitos-repuso Sirius con tono de guasa.

-Caidos del cielo a escobazos-repuso Anne volviendo a estallar en carcajadas.

-Pero angelitos al fin y al cabo.¿Verdad Siuan?-pregunto James a la pelirroja que siempre les defendía, le gustaban sus bromas.

Como respuesta Siuan salió de la habitación dando un portazo y dejando a todos extrañados nunca reaccionaba así.

-¿Qué le ocurre?Pense que la de mal carácter eras tu Airam-dijo James desconcertado.

-Seguro que la has hecho enfadar con eso de los angelitos caídos del cielo.

-Sirius,somos angelitos.Además Siuan me sigue las bromas.

-No quiero discutir contigo James.-Dijo clavando sus ojos azules en las gafas de su amigo.en ellos asomaba un indicio de broma.

-Pues no lo hagas Sirius.-repuso el otro en el mismo tono

-¿Queréis callaros?-les corto Airam-No me dejáis pensar.

-Habrá que ir a ver que le ocurre-Dijo Anne levantándose de donde estaba

-Anda James vamos.Siuan te aprecia.-dijo Sirius ante la propuesta con mucha guasa

-Si,tanto que me ahora mismo me arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco-ironizo Potter con cara de malas pulgas.

-Cobarde-murmuro el otro hombre.

-No,realista,Sirius realista.Digamos que es cuestión de supervivencia.Siuan mataría a cualquiera en este momento.

-Ya voy yo.-Dijo Airam acercándose a la puerta-Y vosotros, par de dementes,callaros un poquito.Todo esto viene de la idea que tuvisteis de salir como animagos.-Les reprendió con una sonrisa saliendo por la puerta.

-Pues a ti te pareció buena idea-Grito Sirius cuando la puerta se cerraba

-Sirius ¿snap explosivo?-propuso James.

-Si-contesto ante la mirada de las dos mujeres y olvidando lo que acababa de pasar-reparte.

Y ante la atónita mirada de ambas se pusieron a jugar.

-Nunca cambiaran-murmuraron a la vez e inmediatamente después se unieron a ellos.

Airam no tardo demasiado en dar con Siuan.Estaba en el desván sentada en una mugrienta silla al lado de una pequeña ventana.Su respiración era entrecortada y murmuraba en español:

-Tiene que salir bien.Tiene que salir bien.Por eso he venido-era su letanía entre hipidos.

Airam no se acerco a ella.Su amiga estaba llorando y no quería que nadie la viera,sabia perfectamente por que era auror,y de repente recordo por que se había unido a ellas en su locura de resucitar muertos y de irse a Londres.

Bajo con los demás dejándola sola,pues en ese momento era lo que deseaba para calmarse..Pero se hizo una promesa mientras oía el desgarrador llanto de Siuan.Su amiga tendría lo que quería.No habría mas cambios estúpidos de plan por locuras de turno.

Su amiga,no su hermana,se merecía cumplir su misión.No podía negarselo y no lo arríale motivo de su llanto era la posibilidad de que esa primera parte del plan que habían forjado hacia seis años saliera malsín esa primera parte del plan ella no podría cumplir la promesa que hizo cuando tenia once años, no podría cumplir su misión.

Un murmullo llego hasta sus oídos cuando bajaba las escaleras.Era Siuan,mascullaba algo con furia y rabia contenida,pero solo fue capaz de distinguir una palabra:

Venganza.


	7. 6:Agosto En El Valle

Otro chap ycomo adelanto os digo que vais a encontrar algunas cosas que pasan cuando intentas esconder a tres personas que están muertas...A Todos los que dejais rr deciros que os estoy eternamente agradecida aunque no os conteste en el chap,que sepais que leo todos con entusiasmo y que me encantan vuestros comentarios.Deseo que os siga gustando el fic y que disfruteis de este largo capitulo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo... 

**Disclaimer:**Estoy obligada a ponerlo.Esta historia solo busca rr.Yo no soy JK ni gano dinero con ninguno de los personajes,ni siquiera con los que no le pertenecen a ella.

**Capitulo 6: Agosto En El Valle.**

Los días empezaron a pasar rápidamente en el valle en una rápida sucesión de entrenamientos y trabajo duro.De vez en cuando los chicos iban al lago cercano a nadar y distraerse.

Visitaron al tendero pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que no les reconocia,definitivamente Hermione tenia razón,el hombre estaba loco.

Harry había cogido la costumbre de visitar las tumbas de sus padres todos los días y contarle sus progresos,sus investigaciones y las ganas que tenia de destruir a Voldemort.

Visitaron a sus vecinas el primer día de estancia en el valle.Eran dos chicas bastante misteriosas pero muy divertidas.Airam le había entregado los libros que le prometió en la carta escrita el día de su cumpleaños,esa que le entrego Fawkes y que tan desconcertado le había dejado.Resulto que, como iba a ser maestra, quería que el joven se entrenara duro.

En menos de dos semanas y gracias a los libros de Airam se habían convertido en animagos,teniendo así una carta mas contra Voldemort y los locos de sus martifagos.

Aquella tarde de mediados de agosto estaban en la bliblioteca,que Hermione conocía de memoria,disfrutando de un poco de tiempo libre cada uno haciendo algo distinto.En ese momento de mayor tranquilidad sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Hermione,que investigaba un hechizo localizador para encontrar a Snape,levanto la cabeza lo justo para mirar a Ron por encima de sus apuntes.

-Ronald,ve a abrir-dijo volviendo a su libro.

Ron estaba colocando el hermoso ajedrez que habían encontrado en un estante y,sin levantar la mirada,dijo distraídamente:

-Ginny ves a ver quien es.

La pelirroja miro a Harry por encima de su libro,este estaba leyendo la carta que Airam le escribiera y observando las dos fotografías que no sabia quien le había dejado.Sonrió ante la imagen de su novio y volvió a su libro de defensa haciendo caso omiso de su hermano.

-Bien en vista de que ninguno piensa ir a abrir...-Comenzó el moreno levantándose del sillón y dejando las fotografías a un lado-Iré yo a mi suerte seguro que es algún problema.-dijo divertido saliendo hacia el recibidor y viendo las caras que ponían sus amigos.Al llegar a la puerta miro por la mirilla de cristal tallado.Ciertamente no le apetecían no saber que tramaban Voldemort y sus mortifagos tenia bastante para los próximos tres meses.

Suspiro con alivio al ver quien estaba al otro lado.Mas blanco que la cera y con aspecto enfermizo Remus Lupin estaba esperando pacientemente a que alguien abriera la puerta.

-Remus.Pensaba que ya no vendrías-Dijo el muchacho haciendo que entrara y cogiendo su pequeña maleta.

-Hola Harry-dijo el hombre entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de si.-Veo que estas bien acompañado-añadió sonriendo abiertamente a las tres caras que asomaban por la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Si cualquiera convencía a estos de que era peligroso ya sabes lo cabezotas que son-contesto el chico sonriendo a sus amigos.Desde que estaban en el Valle estaba de un humor inmejorable y bromeaba por casi todo gracias,sobre todo ,a tener a Ginny a su lado.

-Parece que así no podré quedarme.No tienes habitación para mi.-

-Moony-empezó Harry con cara de enfado-Tienes una hermosa habitación con un lobo grabado en la puerta.No vuelvas a decir que no tienes habitación.En esta casa siempre serás bien recibido.-Continuo el moreno con el carácter que le acompañaba últimamente.

-Pero no quiero molestar.

-No molesta profesor.-intervino Ginny rápidamente.

-Eso es cierto.Y nosotros necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude y nos enseñe algunas cosas.Airam y Siuan no están siempre disponibles.-Comento Ron juiciosamente intentando convencer a Remus para que se quedara con ellos.Seria una ventaja poder decirle a su madre que tenían un adulto responsable en la casa,así dejaría de enviar howlers todos los días llamándoles locos e imprudentes.

-¿Airam y Siuan¿Quiénes son?-pregunto con cara de desconcierto.Tenia la impresión de que esos nombres los había oído antes pero incapaz de ubicarlos.

-Airam y Siuan son las jóvenes,guapas y locas vecinas de al lado.Siempre que pasas por su casa se oyen cosas como explosiones o la música a todo trapo.También se escuchan cosas rompiéndose...-empezó Harry divertido para acto seguido poner cara de estar pensando algo más, como si recordara algo que había omitido-Bueno rectifico.No están locas.Al menos no Airam,tan seria como es.Pero tendrías que ver a Siuan.

-Esa si esta loca.-interrumpió Ron sonriendo al recordar a su pelirroja vecina haciendo que levitaran los peces del lago al tropezar dos tardes atrás y su forma de hablar.

-Siuan no esta loca Ronald.Solo que se expresa de forma diferente por que no es inglesa-regaño Hermione al chico

-Pero le gustaran profesor.El mayor defecto de Siuan es que tropieza con sus propios pies.Yo creo que es más torpe que Tonks-murmuro Ginny con una tímida sonrisa.

Ante tal avalancha de información el licántropo sonrió.No le hacia gracia estar en esa casa sin sus amigos,pero los chicos estaban poniendo mucho empeño en que se quedara y habían espoleado su curiosidad innata con las vecinas de al lado.

-Esta bien panda de manipuladores me quedo.-sentencio mientras los chicos saltaban de contentos-Pero con una condición.-Los saltos se cortaron en seco.

-¿Cuál?-dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-Que Ginny deje de llamarme de usted y profesor.Eso va por todos.Llamarme Remus o Moony como ha hecho Harry.-dijo un poco apenado la ultima palabra.

Harry notando esa reacción musito con cara triste:

-Lo siento no quería ofenderte llamándote así.

-No lo has hecho.Solo que ya nadie me llamaba así.-Le tranquilizo el hombre.

-Esto va ser genial Remus.-Empezó Hermione con tono alegre-Pero creo que será mejor que subas a dormir un rato.No es por decirte lo que tienes que hacer,pero tienes un aspecto horrible-Dijo con tono de madre preocupada.

-Hermione tiene razón prof...Digo Remus.Por algo es la mas responsable.-Dijo Ginny ruborizada por el pequeño lapsus.Quería que Remus se quedara por Harry,por que era el lazo que le quedaba con sus padres.

-Jajaja.Chicas lleváis razón-dijo riendo ante la perspectiva de que le mandaran a la cama dos chicas de 16 y 17 años.-Gracias por preocuparos,pero es que sin la poción matalobos la transformación es muy dolorosa-explico dirigiéndose a las escaleras detrás de Harry.

.No te preocupes para la próxima luna tendremos la poción tenemos una maestra en pociones.-Dijo el joven moreno con una sonrisa acompañándole escaleras arriba.

-Mejor seria decir dos Harry.Has conseguido un nivel maestro desde que estamos aquí.-puntualizo Hermione.

-Gracias Hermione-dijo el chico poniéndose colorado.

-Estamos en la biblioteca Harry-Dijo Ron al ver a su amigo desaparecer escaleras arriba con Remus y entrando de nuevo en la sala-Me debes un ajedrez

Cuando Harry y Remus llegaron a la habitación,decorada en rojo y dorado con un cielo estrellado en el techo,Remus se tumbo en la cama.En esa casa todo le traía recuerdos.Creyo oír el susurro de una conversación mantenida hacia mucho tiempo con la hermana de James,un verano en esa casa del valle.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunto el chico al ver su cara.

-No solo pensaba que parece que tienes mucho que contarme.-mintió.Lo cierto era que había recordado algo que Anne Marie le dijo aquel verano cuando se entero de su condición.Algo así como:"_Siempre estaré contigo Remus.Eres mi amigo y nunca te voy a dejar solo.Pase lo que pase y seas lo que seas.recuerdalo,siempre estaré ahí."Y acto seguido salió de la habitación dándole un beso en la mejila._Pero no lo había cumplido,dos años después de esa madrugada había desaparecido para siempre...

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-insistió Harry sacándole de sus recuerdos.

-Si pero estoy agotado.Eso es todo.

-Muy descansa entonces.Hablaremos después de cenar.

El Joven salió del cuarto dejando a Remus profundamente dormido,cinco minutos después.Mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca pensó en las fotos.Tenia ganas de saber quien era la joven,desconocida para él, que posaba con Sirius y con ellos.Seria estupendo tener a Remus con ellos,seguro que la conocía y les contaría cosas de cuando estaban en el colegio.Tenia la impresión de que esas fotos ocultaban algo importante y maravilloso.Eso se había unido a la sensación,que era cada vez mas fuerte,que tenia desde principios del verano,y que esa joven retratada tenia mucho que ver con eso...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La hora de la cena llego deprisa y, aún sumido en dolorosos recuerdos,Remus se sentía mejor.No podía negar que Harry había vuelo a llenar la casa de vida y sentimientos.Sabia perfectamente donde estaba la cocina pero a su desarrollado sentido del olfato le llego el olor del estofado que alguien estaba preparando mucho antes de llegar a la puerta haciendo que sus tripas refunfuñaran.

-Vaya parece que has heredado el talento de Molly para cocinar Ginny.Huele estupendamente.-comento entrando y sentándose a la amplia mesa que los demás estaban poniendo rápidamente.

-Si.-repuso Harry orgulloso dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja-Y tienes suerte de que hoy le tocara cocinar a ella.Ron y Hermione solo saben freír bacón y se les quema la mas de las veces.-Termino riéndose y sentándose junto al hombre.

-Muy gracioso Harry-dijo Ron siguiendo su ejemplo

--No te enfades Ron.Harry lleva razón-comento una azorada Hermione.-En cambio Harry cocina de muerte.

-Practicas con los Dursley durante muchos años-siguió bromeando Harry ante esa admisión de Hermione de uno de los pocos fallos que tenia.

-A cenar –corto Ginny la broma empezando a servir el estofado.

Al ver que todo lo hacían ellos Remus pregunto a su compañero de mesa:

-¿Por qué no has llamado a los elfos?

-Por que no se nos había ocurrido-dijo Ginny sentándose ella.

Todos empezaron a comer,pero el mas Rápido fue Remus que ataco el plato como si nunca hubiera comido.

-Delicioso-sonrió.

-Gracias por el cumplido-se sonrojo la joven cocinera.

-¿Crees que si llamo a Krearcher vendrá?-dijo un incrédulo Harry al cabo de un rato.

-Mas bien pensaba en la elfina de tus padres;Day.ea peor que tu madre a la hora de cuidarte.

-¿Mis padres tenían una elfina?

-Si y tenia a Sirius mas tieso que una vela.Siempre le estaba regañando por algo.

-¿Por qué no hablamos en el salón?Vamos a estar mas cómodos-repuso Ginny viendo la cara que ponía Harry

Todos aceptaron de buen grado la proposición de Ginny y salieron rumbo al salón discutiendo lo que harían el día siguiente.Una vez en el salón y acomodados en cómodos sillones y en diversos cojines esparcidos por el suelo Remus se fijo en las dos fotografías que Harry había dejado olvidadas en una mesa cercana.¿De donde había sacado esas dos fotografías?

-Creo que voy a probar a llamar a Day.

-Genial seguro que nos cuenta cosas.Aunque los elfos no revelan sus secretos.-Comento Ron entusiasmado.

-Y Day menos que otros apreciaba demasiado a James y Lily-Repuso el licántropo divertido sin apartar la vista de las fotografías.

-Bueno vamos a probar.-dijo Harry indeciso-Day,Day aparece ante mi.-después de eso se echo a reír.

Mientras se reía por la tontería que había dicho un "plof"anuncio a la que seria la nueva habitante de esa casa.Day apareció ante ellos justo delante de Harry.

-Es un placer regresar amo Harry.Day esta a su entera disposición.-dijo la elfina con voz de pito y haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Gra...Gracias-tartamudeo Harry sorprendido.La elfina vestía de manera parecida a los elfos de Hogwarts,nada que ver con Krearcher.-¿Podrías dar una vuelta por la casa?Es que somos un poco desordenados.

Un chasqueo de dedos hizo desaparecer a la elfina y minutos después estaba trasteando en la cocina cantando alegremente.

-Wou.Menuda eficacia-murmuro Ginny.

-Ya os lo había dicho.Day es muy estricta en lo concerniente a esta casa.Ahora contarme Como es vuestra forma animaga y todo lo que habéis estado haciendo durante los últimos días.-Dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios limpiando las gafas.

-¿cómo lo has sabido?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida ante esa declaración.

-Por las puertas de vuestras habitaciones.Tienen un hechizo para mostrar la forma animaga de sus ocupantes.Aunque hay una que no muestra nada.Tal vez por que no está ocupada.

-No digas tonterías Remus.Harry y yo dormimos en nuestros cuartos.-Dijo Ginny tan colorada que no se veía el comienzo de su pelo.

-No me caí ayer de la escoba Ginevre Weasley-repuso el hombre divertido-Pero tener cuidado con lo que hacéis.

Después de eso los chicos comenzaron a contarle sus progresos y le enseñaron sus formas animagas después de advertirle que no dijera nada por si se enteraba el ministerio.

Remus se sorprendió mucho al ver un elegante Jaguar con el pelaje castaño algo enmarañado donde un momento antes había estado Hermione.Acto seguido apareció un puma de ojos azules,elegantemente sentado en el sillón ocupado por Ron.La hermosa leona de cola rojo fuego,que era Ginny.Pero el que mas le impresiono fue Harry convertido en un gran lobo de pelaje negro azabache y brillantes ojos verdes.

-Impresionante.Habéis sido mas rápidos que los merodeadores.Estoy orgulloso de vosotros chicos.

-Gracias Remus.Pero no lo habríamos conseguido sin los libros que Airam me dejo.

Siguieron con la conversación hasta casi media noche,cuando Harry le pregunto a Remus por que no había apartado los ojos de las fotografías.Algo que había notado durante toda la noche.

-Te has vuelto observador-puntualizo-Veras Harry había olvidado lo hermosa que era.

-¿Lo hermosa que era quien?-Pregunto Ron con curiosidad

-Anne Marie-contesto señalando la foto en la que salían Sirius y la hermosa Joven.

-Si era muy guapa.¿Era amiga vuestra?-interrogo Hermione.

-No exactamente.-esquivo Remus la respuesta directa,no le apetecía deprimir a Harry contándole la historia de Anne.

-¿Por qué no la llamas para la orden?Seria una ayuda mas.-Intervino la pelirroja juiciosamente.

-Me encantaría, pero Anne Marie lleva muerta unos 21 años.-sus palabras tomaron un aire trise y melancólico.

-¿Cómo era?-Quiso saber el joven Potter.

-¿Anne?-repuso pensando la palabra adecuada para describir a esa joven-Dejémoslo en que era diferente.

-¿Cómo murió?-pregunto Hermione viendo la tristeza en los ojos dorados de su antiguo profesor.

-No lo se.Solo se que un día desapareció del colegio sin mas,a mitad de mi 7º curso,y que al poco tiempo el ministerio la daba por muerta.

-Suena muy triste.¿No encontraron su cadáver?-señalo Ginny.

-No,pero a estas alturas es obvio que tenían razón-Al licántropo no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Es una pena¿Cómo se apellidaba?-quiso saber Harry notando que Remus había omitido deliberadamente el apellido.

-Siento decirlo pero no lo recuerdo.Fue hace demasiado tiempo.-mintió.Desde luego Harry se había vuelto muy suspicaz-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama.Es muy tarde y mañana tenéis que trabajar en un hechizo localizador y debéis descansar.-Dijo levantándose y mirando el reloj.

-¿Nos contaras mas de ella?-Presiono el joven moreno sospechando que Remus no había dicho toda la verdad.

-A lo mejor otro día.Buenas noches.-Contesto saliendo por la puerta encaminándose a su habitación distraído, perdido en sus recuerdos.

Cuando cerro la puerta de su cuarto se limpio un par de lagrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de sus ojos.No podía creer que después de 21 años siguiera doliéndole hablar de Anne Marie Potter.

La mañana siguiente pillo a Harry y Ginny discutiendo en la biblioteca a voz en grito.

-Se que nos mintió-repuso Harry por centésima vez esa mañana.

-¿Cómo puedes estar ten seguro Harry?A lo mejor es doloroso para el.

-Ginny se que es doloroso para el.Pero Remus omitió deliberadamente su apellido.-Se encabezono el chico.

-¿Y con eso que quieres decir?

-Que no quiere que yo sepa quien era Anne Marie.

-Eso es...-Intento rebatir la pelirroja.

-Eso es una autentica estupidez-dijo Remus Lupin apoyado en la puerta-En vez de discutir con Ginny e intentar despertar a todo el valle con tus gritos,Harry,deberías de dejar a los muertos en paz-reprendió al joven molesto.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry bajando la mirada.Justo en ese momento una especie de pelota blanca le dio a un lado de la cabeza-Ouch-se quejo.

Los tres observaron revolotear por la habitación al pequeño mirlo blanco que había golpeado a Harry.

-¿Por donde has entrado tu?-Dijo el muchacho intentando coger rápidamente entre sus manos al ave,pero esta se escapo en el ultimo momento.

-Tal vez por la ventana abierta.¿A que venia tanto grito?-contesto Hermione esquivando al mirlo y ajustándose la bata.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Ron acto seguido desde la puerta,frotándose los ojos.Justo en el momento en el que el asustado pájaro iba a chocar con un somnoliento Ron,la mano de Lupin se interpuso en su camino.

Cogió al pájaro con suavidad y se acerco a la ventana para soltarlo.

-Espera Remus.-Interrumpió Ginny-Lleva una carta.

-Es verdad-contesto soltando el pergamino y dejando volar al ave.

-Airam y Siuan-comento leyendo el destinatario-¿Esas no son vuestras vecinas?

-Si-contestaron todos menos Ron,que había vuelto a quedarse dormido.

-Pues será mejor que le lleve la carta a sus destinatarias-murmuro

-Yo voy contigo-salto Harry entusiasmado.

-No vosotros os quedáis aquí.¿No teníais que estudiar un hechizo?Así conozco a esas vecinas vuestras.-Dijo tajantemente saliendo por la puerta antes de que los jóvenes tuvieran tiempo de abrir la boca.

Lo cierto era que quería salir de allí un rato.Alejarse de los recuerdos de sus amigos,de las paredes que parecían susurrar...Y por encima de todo quería alejarse de los recuerdos de las premoniciones que un día hiciera Anne sobre el.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casita morada había una tranquilidad inusual esa mañana.Anne había salido por unas cosas que habían dejado en España y que hacían falta,por lo que tardaría toda la mañana.

Lily leía un libro de mitología celta tumbada en el suelo,con la cabeza apoyada en la pierna de su marido.

James y Sirius estaban demasiado callados mientras trasteaban con una radio muggle que a saber de donde habían sacado.

Siuan estaba tocando la flauta sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana.A ella le hubiera gustado tocar el violín pero el instrumento se le daba rematadamente mal.La del violín era Airam,una autentica maestra que sacaba increíbles notas del instrumento,que en ese momento afinaba el violín de palo de rosa sentada en una silla de forma distraída

Siuan volvió a su flauta sin lamentaciones,ella no tenia que afinar su flauta nunca,y a mirar por la ventana.Tocaba de memoria una melodía celta con la vista clavada en el sendero que daba a la mansión de los Potter cuando casi se atraganta.

-Siuan¿Qué pasa?No sueles cometer esos fallos-comento la morena tensando una cuerda floja.

-Tenemos un problema-contestó sin apartar los ojos del sendero y con una palidez tal que parecía que le habían vaticinado su propia muerte en menos de diez minutos.

-¿Qué clase de problema?-repuso Airam sin perder los nervios,de manera distraída.

-Uno muy grande y llamado Remus Lupin.-le dijo la chica nerviosa mirando la sala.

-¿Qué¿Qué diablos hace ese aquí?-salto de la silla la morena mirando por la ventana.

-Y yo que se.¿Qué hacemos Airam?-pregunto soltando la flauta sobre la mesa.

-¿Remus¿Dónde esta?-repuso James con un brillo malvado en los ojos y poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¿Dónde?Parece que el viejo Moony no puede faltar-comento Sirius con el mismo brillo en los ojos.Un brillo que no podía significar nada bueno.

-Joder,el que dejéis que estos se junten con él en este momento con el grado de aburrimiento que tienen tendremos a los merodeadores tramando algo antes de la cena.-Repuso Lily de mal humor frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza,después de golpear el suelo con ella ante el brusco movimiento de James.

-Se acerca¿qué hacemos Airam?No puede verlos-Decía una histérica Siuan obviando a los demás ocupantes de la sala.

-Contarselo.Los Merodeadores tienen que estar juntos.-Repuso James con cara de diversión.

-Voy a recibirle.Seguro que le da algo cuando me vea.-Dijo Sirius con cara traviesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡NO!-Grito Airam deteniéndole-Siuan a la cocina con ellos-dijo pensando a marchas forzadas como salir del lio.-Yo le entretengo.

-Vale.¿Y quien entretiene a estos?-contesto señalando a los dos hombres con cara de desesperación.

-Seguro que se te ocurre algo.Tu solo procura que estén callados.-Airam les empujaba a la cocina.

-Por mí sin problemas así cojo algo de hielo para el chichón que me esta saliendo.-Dijo Lily entrando en la cocina sin oponer resistencia.

-Ni que fuera tan fácil.Airam que...-empezó Siuan con cara de fastidio.

El resto de la frase fue apagado por el timbre de la puerta.Airam se apresuro a meterlos a empujones en la cocina.

-Procurar no hacer ruido.-Les reconvino por ultima vez cerrando la puerta.

El timbre volvió a resonar por todo el recibidor y Airam se acerco a la puerta componiendo el gesto antes de abrir,mientras se oían ruidos apagados tras la puerta de la cocina.Abrió la puerta deseando que Siuan pudiera hacerlos callar...

Remus estaba pensando volver en otro momento y se disponía a irse cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a dos ojos azul oscuro enmarcados por unos mechones negro-azulados rebeldes.

-Buenos días¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-Manifestó la dueña de los ojos con gesto impasible,como si fuera de lo más normal que un extraño apareciera en la puerta de improviso.

-Venia a traerles una carta-contesto el amablemente paseando la mirada por la chica,que como le habían dicho era muy joven y guapa.

-¿Es usted cartero?-Pregunto alzando las cejas divertida y cogiendo el pergamino que le tendía.

-No,pero el ave que la traía se a colado en el lugar donde me hospedo y nos la ha entregado a nosotros por error.Eso pasa por no usar lechuzas.-contesto el hombre del tirón.

-Menos mal empezaba a pensar que los muggles me habían encontrado-sonrió la chica leyendo el remite.

-.No es por indiscreción,pero ¿quién la escribe?-Dijo al ver la cara de la chica.No sabia si era Airam o Siuan pero le parecía demasiado bonita para su propio bien.

-No es indiscreción,es lógico.Me escriben dos amigas que están de viaje por los Carpatos.Seguro que Siuan saltara de contenta al saber que siguen bien.-repuso mirando al hombre de cerca y detenidamente por primera vez.

"Es muy guapo"pensaba"aunque sea algo mayor¿será realmente como cuenta esta panda de locos?Si es así creo que...Pero Airam¿Qué estas pensando?"Volvió a la realidad.

-Una zona muy hermosa.¿Cómo se llama?Me gustaría poder dirigirme a usted por su nombre y todavía no me lo ha dicho.-clavo Remus su mirada dorada en los ojos de la chica.

-Airam Lilian¿Y usted?-dijo tendiendo la mano y perdiéndose en esos ojos extraños.

-Remus Lupin-Y estrecho la mano tendida,que era fría y suave,notando que la joven omitía su apellido.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin soltarse las manos,mientras un escalofrió los recoria.Airam se sentía bien bajo la cálida mirada del hombre...

El ruido de cristal rompiéndose los vino a sacar de la magia del momento e hizo que se soltaran las manos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunto extrañado por el ruido.

-Eso seguro que ha sido Siuan-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

Airam no respondió,ya que como si la hubieran convocado con sus palabras la joven pelirroja salió de la cocina.

-Perdón-se disculpo-Airam tenemos un problema con el experimento"S",parece que esta a punto de estallar.Y el experimento"J"también se ha rebelado.-informo poniendo énfasis en las dos iniciales,se notaba de lejos que estaba molesta.Airam comprendió de inmediato a lo que se referia,seguro que estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta e imaginando cosas que no sucedían.

-Prueba a aplacarlos con el experimento"L"-contesto simplemente-Ahora voy-Y viendo como la otra joven volvía a la cocina mascullando entre dientes dijo-Y Siuan,procura no romper nada mas.

-No he sido yo lista.Ha sido el gato.-repuso molesta-Si me disculpáis tengo dos experimentos que vigilar-y cerro la puerta dando un portazo.

-Disculpe las molestias Remus.-dijo Airam al hombre.

-No tiene importancia.-sonrió el-¿Experimentos?Eso no me lo habían contado-repuso.Esa chica le gustaba.Tenia un trato encantador y parecía una chica interesante en extremo.No podía negar que le atraía, sobre todo,esos dos azules ojos rasgados que parecían esconder muchos secretos.Estaba tratando de encontrar una forma para quedar con ella.

-Si estamos experimentando con pociones-le saco de sus pensamientos la melodiosa voz de la joven-¿No se lo habían dicho¿Dónde se hospeda?-pregunto suspicaz.

-Si los chicos no me lo contaron.Me hospedo en la Mansión Potter con Harry y sus amigos.-dijo rápidamente viendo como la expresión de la chica se relajaba visiblemente.

-Grandes muchachos.Pero necesitan...-no pudo seguir.Otra vez el ruido de cristal rompiéndose y el histérico grito de Siuan la interrumpieron.

"-HE DICHO QUE NO!"-se oyó por toda la sala la voz de la otra joven,en nada amortiguada por la puerta.

-Eso si que son pociones rebeldes.-dijo el con una sonrisa divertida mirando la puerta cerrada con curiosidad.

-Si un poco-repuso ella distraída-Me parece que voy a tener que dejarle.Siuan tiene problemas.-termino volviendo a prestar atención a la persona parada en la puerta y señalando la cocina con el arco del violín.

-¿Toca el violín?-Acababa de reparar en el objeto que l joven tenia entre las manos.

-Si me ayuda a relajarme-contesto sonriendo.

-Me tiene que mostrar como toca.Siempre me ha fascinado ese instrumento-Ahí estaba la oportunidad que el estaba buscando para quedar con la joven.

-cuando quiera-murmuro coquetamente.

Otro ruido de cristal estrellado contra el suelo.

"¿Qué están haciendo en la cocina¿Tener una batalla campal?"Pensaba Airam,imaginando el estropicio y lanzando una mirada furibunda a la puerta cerrada.

-Me tengo que ir-repitió renuente.No le apetecía dejar de hablar con ese hombre tan atractivo.

-Eso parece-suspiro el-Me preguntaba si la gustaría tomar el te conmigo una tarde.Los chicos me han picado la curiosidad con las vecinas.-propuso con una sonrisa altamente seductora,una sonrisa que hacia años que nadie veía en su cara.

-Esta tarde iba a ir a la mansión.Podemos tomar el té entonces y seguir con la conversación.-dijo ella haciéndose la que no entiende para ver la reacción.

-Yo mas bien pensaba en una conversación sin interrupciones ni ruidos raros.-dijo él mirando la puerta de la cocina,de donde seguían llegando apagados ruidos de cosas rompiéndose.

-¿Nosotros solos?-pregunto ella de forma insinuante.

-Si.

-Pues entonces mejor una cena.

-Esta bien.Yo pongo la cena.-dijo sin sonrojarse.

-Y yo mi violín-dijo ella aturullada.Ese hombre no era consciente de lo atractivo que era y había terminado por ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Hoy a las siete?-pregunto con una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Si no ocurre nada,por mi parte si.Le informare luego.

-Genial.Pero deja de llamarme de usted, llámame Remus.

-Muy bien Remus.Nos vemos luego

-Un placer Airam.-dijo él alejándose por fin.

-Igualmente-susurro ella cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y la mirada perdida.

El ruido de la cocina la hizo bajar de la nube en la que se había colgado después del encuentro con Remus.Fue a la cocina temiéndose lo peor...Pero se notaba de lejos que algo había pasado en ese breve encuentro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras esta conversación sucedía en la puerta, en la cocina, Siuan se enfrentaba con serios problemas de comportamiento paterno.Unos minutos antes...

-Siuan quítate de en medio tengo que matar a un amigo-decía Sirius con cara de psicópata.

-Si.Padfoot lleva razón pero no lo harás solo compañero.Lo haremos juntos.-Se le unió James

-¿Queréis callaros?Me duele la cabeza.

-Lily.Remus esta intentando ligar con mi sobrina.A la cual le saca unos diecisiete años-dijo James justificándose después de la salida de Siuan.

Lily rompió un plato por pura desesperación.

-Tu sobrina es bastante mayorcita James.-repuso mientras Siuan volvía a entrar.

-Por favor callaros que os va a oír-susurro la mas joven del grupo.

Sirius cogió un plato de la alacena dispuesto a seguir el ejemplo de Lily pero en la cabeza de alguien.

-Siuan déjame salir.Tengo que proteger a mi hija de ese lobito.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!-Se impuso la joven dándole un manotazo al plato que acabo hecho añicos en el suelo.

Al cabo de un rato,y más de media vajilla echa añicos en el suelo,la situación era insoportable.Siuan tomo medidas desesperadas al ver que no podía con el psicópata que tenia delante.Olvido que era bruja y rompió un ultimo plato,esta vez en la cabeza de Sirius.Gracias a dios Lily había conseguido que James se "calmara" un poco antes con el mismo procedimiento.Soltaba un suspiro de alivio cuando,para variar,sucedió lo inesperado.Airam entraba en la cocina justo cuando Sirius caía al suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí¿Habéis decidido que teníamos demasiados platos y los habéis esparcido por el suelo?-Pregunto Airam enarcando una ceja.

-Eso es exactamente lo que hemos estado haciendo.Pero parece que se nos ha ido un poco la mano

-¿Solo un poco tía Lily?Habéis roto todos y cada uno de los platos que teníamos-dijo mirando el estropicio,eso seria duro de recoger-Menudo lio habéis montado.

-Mira el lado positivo-comenzó Siuan con guasa siguiéndole el juego a su amiga-Ni Sirius,ni James han salido de la cocina-termino agachándose al lado de Sirius.

-Inconscientes dudo que pudieran.-dijo sin darle importancia -¿Me haces el favor de contarme que ha pasado?-pregunto Airam a su amiga dando un golpe de varita para reparar los platos y devolverlos a su lugar.

-Al principio los tres querían salir para ver a Lupin-Dijo poniéndose de pie de nuevo y mirando a su amiga-Luego Lily ha desistido cuando ese hombre a empezado a hablar contigo.Sirius y James se han puesto de mala leche al escuchar la conversación...Por cierto,ya hablaremos de lo que he visto y de esa estúpida expresión que luces.

-¿Y que es lo que as visto Siuan?-Pregunto Anne en el recibidor soltando unas cajas.

-A mi sobrina política ligando con...-Contesto Lily antes de ser interrumpida por Airam.

-Solo estaba distrayéndole.Lo habría largado antes si no hubierais hecho tanto ruido-Dijo la joven fríamente.

-No entiendo nada.Lily luego me tienes que contar que hacen estos dos en el suelo.-repuso Anne asombrada por lo que veía en la cocina y por lo que estaba escuchando.Su hija no se fijaba en ningún chico,según ella ninguno era lo que buscaba.

-Airam-dijo Siuan dulcemente-Estos dos bichos inconscientes se han puestos mas bestias cuando le has seguido el juego a ese hombre.Querían matarle.

-¿A quien?-pregunto Anne intentando enterarse de algo.

-Mirad,devolverles la conciencia o no lo hagais.Yo tengo que prepararme para una cita.-Y la morena salió de la cocina airadamente y con cara de mala leche.

-Airam¿quién ha venido?-grito Anne asomada hacia la escalera.

-Remus Lupin,mama.-contesto gritando.

Siuan estaba a punto de volver en si a Sirius cuando Anne la corto en seco:

-No les devuelvas la conciencia Siuan.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lily al lado de James.

-Vamos a ver que depara esta cita Lily.Y no quiero que ellos dos la estropeen.-contesto Anne poniendo una misteriosa sonrisa.Por fin una de las dos profecías que no se habían cumplido empezaba a cumplirse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de ese primer día en el valle,con una estupenda cita con Airam que había tocado un magistral concierto de Mozart para violín,los siguientes catorce días de Remus en la mansión Potter pasaron entre entrenamientos,cortas misiones y charlas con Airam en el porche de la ruidosa casita morada que parecía un zoo con tanto animal.

Harry noto que en esos 14 días Airam pasaba mucho mas tiempo en la mansión que en su casa,en la que decía que no se podía estar tranquilo con los experimentos,pero a nadie pareció importarle ya que ella y Siuan les daban clases de muchas cosas que no aprendian en Hogwarts.

Nadie podía negar que a los chicos es caía bien la joven morena.Era tranquila, inteligente, divertida y entre ella y Siuan montaban autenticas juergas en las clases...Y Harry había trabado una buena amistad con Airam.

La ultima tarde en el valle,mientras llovía de forma intermitente,Harry preparaba su baúl ayudado por Ginny y Day en el desván.

-Voy a echar de menos esto-comento la chica dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y acercándose a la ventana,

-¿El que?-dijo Harry distraído guardando un álbum de fotos del ultimo año de sus padres en Hogwarts.

-Esta tranquilidad.Aquí lo hemos pasado muy bien.¿Te has fijado que "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" no ha dado señales de vida en todo el verano?

-Si me he dado cuenta-contesto metiendo la mano en el baúl y sacando algo-Lo había olvidado-repuso mirando el objeto que había en su mano.

-¿Qué habías olvidado?

-Darle esto a Airam-y le mostró un huevo plateado

-¿Qué es?

-Un huevo de Fénix.Dumbledore me dijo que se lo diera,pero con tanto movimiento al final se me ha olvidado.Iré a dárselo en cuanto termine el baúl.

-Vale-le dijo la joven dándole las dos fotos que llevaba a todos lados fijándose en ellas por primera vez-¿Te has fijado que se parece a ellos?-Pregunto señalando la foto de Sirius y Anne.

-¿Quién se parece a ellos?

-Airam.Se parece a ambos.

-Seguro que es casualidad.Además no tenían una relación especial entre ellos.-dijo sonriendo ante la idea de la chica y guardando las fotografías.

-Si tu lo dices...-Repueso ella

-Ginny no seas suspicaz-la interrumpió tomándola por la cintura y dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-Esta bien-murmuro-Pero sigo pensando que se parecen

-No seas cabezota-dijo Harry cogiendo el huevo y cerrando el baúl.-¿Me acompañas?

-No puedo tengo que terminar el baúl si mañana queremos estar puntuales en la reunión.Pero no vayas solo

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que esta oscuro y quien tu sabes te puede estar buscando

-Esta bien,esta bien¿Pero quien viene conmigo?Ron esta entrenando en la sala y Hermione enfrascada en algún libro de mi madre sobre protección.

-¿Ir a donde?-pregunto Remus entrando en el desván

-¿Siempre tienes que entrar así?-repuso Ginny sobresaltada por la interrupción.

-Lo siento Ginny es una mala maña que tengo.Lily también me decía lo mismo.Bueno ¿a dónde ibais?

-Yo a casa de Airam,tengo que darle una cosa –contesto Harry bajando las escaleras-¿Me acompañas Remus?Ginny tiene que terminar su baúl y Ron y Hermione andan desaparecidos,pero no me dejan ir solo.

-Por supuesto-dijo el hombre saliendo hacia su cuarto-Dame un momento,Voy por el paraguas.

Harry,confundido por la ligera sonrisa que mostraba el licántropo, miro a Ginny,que mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

-Creo que me he perdido algo.no recuerdo haberle visto nunca así de contento.

-Harry de verdad que algunas veces eres demasiado despistado.Ya te explicare lo que pasa.-Y diciendo esto Ginny entro por la puerta de su habitación dejando a Harry mas confundido en el pasillo esperando a Remus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diez minutos después, y calados hasta los huesos ante la imposibilidad de encontrar un paraguas en la mansión,Remus y Harry esperaban pacientemente a que alguien en esa casa morada les abriera la puerta.

-¿Por qué siempre tardan tanto en abrir?-murmuro Harry escuchando el ruido que provenía del otro lado de la puerta.

-Será por los experimentos con las pociones.-repuso el otro distraído escuchando los murmullos que había al otro lado y algunas explosiones.

-¿qué estarán investigando para hacer tanto ruido?-pregunto el moreno al castaño.

-Eso no lo se-respondió este aguzando el oído,la luna llena seria en una semana y sus desarrollados sentidos estaban mas aguzados que de costumbre,captando las sutilezas que se le escapaban a Harry...Como la voz lejana que hablaba con Airam.Estaba tan concentrado en identificar esa voz que le sonaba tan familiar que no se percato que Siuan había abierto la puerta hasta que hablo.

-Hola-dijo encantada de verles-No voy a dejar que os convirtáis en besugos por la lluvia ,pero si es vuestro deseo...-termino la frase franqueándoles el paso.

-Siuan¿esta Airam?-pregunto Harry entrando en el recibidor seguido de Remus chorreando agua por todo el suelo.

-Hola Siuan¿Qué tal estas?Siento estar poniendo el suelo perdido de agua pero¿esta Airam?-respondió la joven con retintín-Si,sí esta genio.Esta arriba haciendo su baúl para irnos esta noche a Londres.

-¿Os vais?-pregunto el joven mago escuchando los primeros acordes de una canción sacados del violín de Airam.

-Si.Airam tiene que personarse en la entrevista para su nuevo trabajo en Hogwarts,y yo tengo que incorporarme al escuadrón de Aurores pasado mañana.

-¿Puedes decirle que baje?-pregunto Remus escuchando mas allá del violín la voz masculina que intentaba discutir con Airam.

-Si pero en lo que baja secaros un poco.No creo que le haga gracia ver como convertís en un pequeño lago el recibidor de su casa.-les regaño la pelirroja subiendo las escaleras-Airam-grito acto seguido-Baja Harry té busca.-y termino desapareciendo por las escaleras mascullando entre dientes sobre hacer de recadera y terminar baúles ajenos.

Al poco tiempo el violín dejo de oírse y vieron como Airam bajaba las escaleras vestida con unos amplios pantalones negros y una ancha camiseta del mismo color,descalza y con el pelo descuidadamente recogido en una coleta.

-Hola-dijo con una cálida sonrisa posada en su rostro.-¿Qué os trae por aquí con este tiempo?

-Esto-dijo Harry mostrando el huevo que había sacado de su túnica y escuchando como Siuan tomaba el relevo con su flauta.-Es un huevo de Fénix, y me lo dieron específicamente para ti.

-Gracias,es un regalo muy especial.-repuso la joven tomando el huevo entre sus manos de manera delicada-Supongo que Siuan ya os a contado que nos vamos a Londres-dijo como quien comenta el tiempo atisbando la reacción de Remus, y esperando que no se produjera ningún estallido desde el piso superior.

-Si pero parece que tu no tienes mucha prisa-repuso Harry mirando su aspecto detenidamente.

-No,pero esta noche tengo que estar en Londres,me guste o no.Supongo que nos veremos alguna vez-le dijo al chico mirando al hombre que estaba completamente distraído.

-Seguramente-repuso Harry-Por si acaso cuidaros mucho y procura que Siuan no se haga nada.

-¿Dónde os hospedareis en Londres?-pregunto al fin Remus saliendo de su abstracción y olvidando por un momento que la misma voz que antes hablaba con Airam intentaba ahora discutir con Siuan.

-No lo sé.Siuan se ha ocupado de eso-dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros mientras una garza con algunas plumas rojas en la cabeza se posaba en su hombro.

-¡Que bonita!-exclamo Harry al ver el ave-Aunque creo que la he visto antes¿Puedo acariciarla?

-Sí por supuesto."Fire"(Fuego)Es muy cariñosa.Seguro que la has visto antes,vuela a menudo por el valle-Contesto la joven pasando la garza a su muñeca y extendiendo el brazo para que Harry la tocara.Al tocar la cabeza del animal el chico noto algo cálido en su cicatriz y continuo acariciando a la mansa Garza con cariño.

Airam observaba la reacción de Remus por la aparición de la garza.No quitaba la vista del ave y fruncía el ceño haciendo memoria,como si supiera quien era realmente el pájaro que Harry acariciaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunto al licántropo sabiendo que sus sentidos estaban aguzados y deseando que su memoria no fuera tan buena como le habían contado.

-No nada.Solo que esa garza me recuerda algo,pero sé que no puede ser posible-respondió el hambre mientras se frotaba distraídamente la nariz.La garza le había llevado el olor de Lily,ese ave lo desprendía,pero todo el recibidor olía a Lily y Anne Marie como si acabaran de pasar.

-AIRAM-grito Siuan desde arriba-¿Has visto a "FIRE"?"Water"la esta buscando.

Airam reconociendo las palabras en clave solo se limito a responder:

-Sí esta aquí.La tengo yo.

Volvió a oírse el rumor de la flauta.

-¿Water¿Quién es?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-Water es el águila de Siuan.-respondió sin perder los nervios bajo el escrutinio al que era sometida por los ojos dorados de Remus.

-Pero Siuan tiene una lechuza.-comento Harry sin dejar de acariciar a la garza.

-Sí y un águila.Yo tengo la garza y un halcón.-explico tranquilamente.

-Extrañas mascotas-repuso Remus sin apartar su atención de la voz que discutia con Siuan,y que apagaba la flauta de esta.Se le hacia extremadamente familiar.Sabia que las dos chicas ocultaban un secreto y su curiosidad innata le decía que no tardaria en descubrirlo.

-Si bueno es que en las zonas rurales de España se practica la cetrería...-Comenzó la joven y reparando en la cara del hombre dijo-¿Remus te encuentras bien?

-Si-repuso el volviendo al mundo real¿Qué ocultaban esas chicas?-Harry tenemos que irnos.

-Es cierto mañana tenemos que irnos nosotros-repuso el joven dejando la garza.

-Entonces adiós-dijo la chica tristemente.

-Nos veremos.-dijo Harry en el mismo tono.

-Posiblemente en Hogwarts el uno de Septiembre.-dijo el hombre volviendo a salir a la fría lluvia.

-Es cierto.lo había olvidado-sonrió ella-Pero tu Remus cuidate mucho.Cuando sepa donde estaremos hospedadas en Londres te mandare la dirección.

-Esta bien.Cuidaros mucho.-dijo Remus andando por el sendero,no le hacia gracia no volver a verla,pero era lo mejor cuando supiera que era un licántropo la joven se alejaria de el.

Airam cerro la puerta viendo como se alejaban y con la sospecha de que Remus había estado a punto de pillarlas.Menos mal que esa noche estarian en Londres,aunque a ella tampoco la hacia gracia no volver a verle.

Remus caminaba en silencio junto a Harry pensando en las dos jóvenes tan misteriosas y con tantos secretos que había conocido.Escondian algo importante y sospechaba que tenia que ver con sus amigos.Cuando llego a la verja y miro en dirección a la casa morada por ultima vez solo se preguntaba como era posible que hubiera escuchado la voz de un hombre muerto en el departamento de misterios en ella.Había reconocido la voz que la flauta de Siuan escondia de manera eficaz a otros oídos.

No le cabía duda,había escuchado la voz de Sirius Black.


	8. 7:Encuentros Y Reuniones En Grimmaul Pla

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capi de esta historia.Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un rr por vuestro tiempo y a todos lo que leeis la historia.Los rr animan a escribir mas deprisa y a que no me quede en blanco.En uno de los ultimos rr alguien pregunto que piensa hacer Remus después de escuchar la voz de Sirius...Bueno en este capitulo queda contestado.También preguntaron que si podían resucitar a los muertos por que no lo hacían con los padres de Siuan y con el profesor Dumbledore.Bueno eso tiene su explicación pero tendrá que esperar...En este capitulo aparece Andrómeda y esta muy centrado en Remus.Últimamente parece que la historia toma vida propia...Por lo demás tanto los nombres de Siuan como de Airam se pronuncian como se escriben.

**Disclaimer:**Nada es mío,salvo excepciones,y solo lo hago por mera diversión.Los derechos pertenecen a la gran JK,y yo solo busco tu opinión en un rr.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7:Encuentros y Reuniones en Grinmauld Place.**

-Esta casa sigue siendo un asco.-murmuro Sirius molesto por tener que estar allí sin una explicación aparente-¿Qué hacemos aquí Anne?

-Sirius cállate y deja de ser impaciente.¿Y si hay alguien de la orden en la casa y te escucha?-le contesto Anne de nuevo a la pregunta que había estado haciendo la ultima media hora.

-Esta casa esta vacía...-comenzó a quejarse de nuevo.

-Sirius-le regaño Anne.Lo cierto es que cuando algo no le gustaba Sirius podía ser muy infantil y eso llegaba a sacarla de quicio.

Por lo demás,y después de la ultima regañina de Anne,todos caminaban en silencio por los corredores de Grimmauld Place,pero las constantes quejas de Sirius y las broncas que le echaba Anne llamaron la atención de la persona que había en la cocina.

"No puede ser"Pensaba mientras salía de allí una mujer alta,con el pelo rubio y rizado en ordenadas cascadas por encima de sus hombros.Sus felinos ojos verdes buscaban a los dueños de las dos voces que acababa de oír.Las voces de unas personas que ella sabia que estaban muertas..

Otro ruido la hizo ponerse en alerta mas de lo que ya estaba y la condujo hasta el pie de las escaleras con la varita en la mano.¿Y si eran mortifagos en el cuartel general de la orden?

Dio la luz del pasillo para ver a lo que se enfrentaba y vio a una joven pelirroja tirada en el suelo y frotándose el tobillo.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto apuntándola con la varita.

-¿Y usted?-Pregunto a su vez la chica sin dejar de sobarse el dolorido tobillo y mirándola con sus dos penetrantes ojos negros.

-Siuan¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Sirius Black bajando las escaleras atropelladamente seguido de unos preocupados James,Lily y Anne,para comprobar el estado de la joven después de la aparatosa caída.

Airam se quedo apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera observando la escena y percatándose de la mujer que, varita en ristre,los miraba a todos como quien ve fantasmas o sufre alucinaciones.

-Mira que eres torpe-le dijo Anne a Siuan agachándose a su lado-te has roto el tobillo...

-¿Sirius¿Anne?No puede ser estáis...Estáis...-Decía la mujer con voz entrecortada mirando atentamente a los recién llegados.Finalmente estar sola en esa casa la había afectado si veía eso.

Al escucharla Sirius se volvió justo a tiempo para ver como Andrómeda Black caía desmayada al suelo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Menuda reacción.Siempre supe que erais feos pero nunca me imagine que pudierais asustar así a una persona como Andrómeda.-la voz de Lily Evans llegaba a sus oídos de forma apagada.Andrómeda notaba que estaba tumbada en algo cálido y blando.Tenia un miedo atroz a abrir los ojos por lo que pudiera encontrar.Aunque tampoco estaba segura de poder abrirlos.

-Pero aun siendo tan feo te casaste conmigo.-Esa era la voz de James Potter que contestaba la broma de su mujer.

"Es un sueño"Pensaba saliendo de su aturdimiento"Los he echado tanto de menos y he estado tanto tiempo sola en esta casa que finalmente tengo alucinaciones.Esto no puede estar pasando"Trataba de auto convencerse.

-¿Cómo esperabais que reaccionara?Para ella vosotros cuatro estáis muertos.-Dijo una voz desconocida para ella en el mismo tono que alguien puede preguntar por si esta lloviendo.

-Esto no habría pasado si Siuan no se hubiera caído-ese sin duda era Sirius preocupado por algo.

-No me habría caído si tu no hubieras tenido cosas raras por el suelo-se defendió la voz que reconoció como la chica de las escaleras con una concentración de lo que parecía ser un cabreo monumental.

-Anne¿estudiaste medimagia?Siuan esta empezando a parecer la niña del exorcista.

-No Lily seguí defensa.Por esta niña no te preocupes se le pasara en cuanto pueda ponerse de pie.Aunque hay veces que reconcentra demasiada cantidad de mala leche.-Repuso Anne en lo que a la mujer tendida en la cama le pareció mucha guasa.

-Callaros se esta despertando-Dijo James viendo a la rubia revolverse en la cama.

Andrómeda decidió abrir por fin los ojos.Lo primero que vio fue a la joven de las escaleras sentada a su lado con cara de mala leche.

-Solo ha sido un sueño-pensó en voz alta cargada de decepción.

-¿Y puede saberse que ha soñado?-dijo la joven con tono borde viendo su tobillo del tamaño de una calabaza.

-Siuan no seas así.Ella no te ha hecho nada.-dijo una morena apareciendo de golpe en su campo de visión y examinando el tobillo de Siuan.

-He soñado que estaban de vuelta-suspiro volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-Andrómeda como cierres los ojos te despertare con un mordisco en la pierna.-Dijo Sirius desde algún lugar que no había visto.

La mujer volvió a abrir los ojos y se levanto como si tuviera un resorte,reconociendo la cama en la que había estado tumbada y la habitación donde se encontraba como las que habían pertenecido a Sirius cuando era joven.Frente a ella estaban cuatro personas que conocía muy bien...No en vano habían sido sus mejores amigos.

-No puede ser estáis...-Empezó con sorpresa hasta que Sirius la interrumpió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Como digas muertos te echare un maleficio.Tengo bastante con no saber cuando voy a poder decir que he regresado.-repuso con cara seria pero con la sonrisa en sus ojos.

-¿Pero como...?-volvió a empezar,pero James fue quien hablo esta vez.

-Eso pregúntaselo a la loca de mi hermana.-repuso el moreno sonriendo.

Solo había conocido a dos personas que nunca la dejaran terminar de hablar.Ya no dudaba que eran ellos y no mortifagos disfrazados...

-Es un sueño.-Comento abrazando a su primo con todo el cariño contenido de los últimos años.

-Eso abraza a Sirius.Vale que es tu primo preferido,pero a mi solo hace veintiún años que no me ves.-Dijo Anne haciendo pucheros como una niña chica.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?-Pregunto abrazando a sus amigos uno por uno.

-Ya te lo he dicho,pregunta a la loca de mi hermana.Al final ha resultado que ella nunca estuvo muerta.-Dijo James deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Un momento¿Qué es eso de que nunca estuviste muerta Anne Marie Potter¿Dónde narices has estado estos veintiún años?-dijo mirando los ojos grises de Anne.

-Me tenia que ir Andy.Ya té lo explicare.-Dijo bajando los ojos grises.

-Ha estado en España.-interrumpió una Siuan de muy malas pulgas recostada en la cama-Me horroriza interrumpir tan agradable encuentro pero podríais solucionar lo de mi tobillo.-volvió a tumbarse en la cama con cara de estar muriéndose.

-Yo no sé quienes sois.Por lo que a mí respecta podríais ser mortifagas disfrazadas y no pienso ponérselo fácil al enemigo...-Repuso Andrómeda mirando a las dos jóvenes con mucha precaución.

-Antes muerta que ser mortifaga.-respondió la morena de manera gélida observando a la rubia con desconfianza.-Tía Lily tú eres mejor que yo en encantamientos...Yo no me atrevo a curarle el pie.

-No sé tratar tobillos rotos.-contesto la interpelada.Después de un mes de ese tratamiento de tía se había acabado de acostumbrar a que una joven de veinte años la llamara así aunque no la hiciera gracia.

-¿Tía¿Eres sobrina de Lily?-intervino Andrómeda ante las palabras de la chica.

-En realidad Airam es mi sobrina.-dijo James aclarando un poco la situación.

Andrómeda entrecerró los ojos mirando a Anne con desconcierto,atando cabos rápidamente.

-Si Andrómeda Airam es mi hija.Parte del motivo por el que me fui.-Dijo Anne mirando a Siuan.-Tu si eres medimaga¿verdad?

-Siento decirlo Anne pero estudieen el escuadrón de aurores.Me fui dejando a mitad la carrera justo después de...-comenzó con pena.

-Después de que me encerraran-termino Sirius por ella.

-Lo siento Sirius.Yo...-Volvió a empezar con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No pasa nada.Todo saldrá bien.-contesto el hombre abrazándola y sonriendo.

-¿Sabe o no sanar huesos rotos?Siuan se esta poniendo verde-interrumpió la escena Airam atendiendo a su amiga.

Era cierto.La tez morena de Siuan estaba pálida y tenia un tinte verdoso.Estaba mareada y tenia ganas de vomitar.Ese dolor terminaba o ella acabaría echa polvo...No le gustaba nada el dolor.

-_Férula_-murmuro de pronto Andrómeda-Es todo lo que puedo hacer.¿Mejor?

-Un poco.Gracias.-dijo la joven de ojos negros recuperando un poco su habitual buen humor.-Siuan González,amiga de la familia.-dijo intentando ponerse de pie.

-Recordarme que estudie un poco de hechizos curativos para emergencias.-Dijo Airam frunciendo el entrecejo-¿Aguien nos presenta?-Pregunto señalando a la rubia que estaba intrigada con esas dos jóvenes

-Claro-dijo de pronto un Sirius muy contento.-Andrómeda Black,mi prima favorita,Airam Lilian Black Potter,mi hija-dijo orgullosamente.

-No me digas.Si no me lo dices no me hubiera dado cuenta-empezó Andrómeda con sarcasmo.-Tenéis los mismos ojos,aunque es bastante mas guapa que tu,y se parece mucho a ti genio.Además si es parte del motivo por el que Anne se marcho,el padre de la "criatura"tenias que ser tu.-dijo de corrido para no ser interrumpida.Y riéndose de dejar mal a su primo.

-¿Cómo has sabido todo eso?-pregunto Sirius icredulo,tenia la desagradable sensación de que Andrómeda se reía de el.

-Escuchando Sirius,algo que tu no sueles hacer.Eso y observar.-Dijo riéndose abiertamente durante unos momentos, antes de adoptar una expresión mas seria.-¿Ahora me decís que hacéis aquí?Me vale cualquiera de vosotros.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la habitación.Los resucitados no sabían realmente por que estaban allí y Anne no parecía querer aclararlo estando ellos presentes.

-James,Sirius¿Me ayudais a bajar a la cocina?Necesito un café.-rompió Siuan el silencio ofreciendo una salida.-Podrías venir tu también Lily.La noche va a ser larga y necesitaremos mucho café.Además no me fió del que estos dos puedan hacer.

Los tres mencionados miraron primero Anne y luego a Airam para descubrir en sus ojos que era mejor largarse.Así que cogieron a Siuan y los cuatro salieron de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué quiere saber?-pregunto Airam apoyándose en la puerta y con esa mirada gélida que tenia durante toda la noche.

-Para empezar no estaría mal que me dijerais que hacéis aquí.

-Andrómeda he venido para ayudar a Harry a vencer a Lord Voldemort.La batalla final esta cerca y quiero que todos y cada uno de nosotros sobrevivamos.De paso quiero llevarme por delante a todos los mortifagos que pueda antes de ella y darle a mi sobrino la familia que siempre deseo.Para eso necesitara la ayuda de todos nosotros.

-Por eso has vuelto.Para ayudar a Harry.-repuso la rubia lentamente.

-Por eso y para ver a mis amigos.Os he echado de menos.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?Sabes tan bien como yo que para efectos legales estas muerta.

-El cómo déjamelo a mi.-dijo la morena misteriosa.-Por lo demás...No te preocupes no seria la primera vez que el ministerio da por muerto a un desaparecido.Para eso si necesito tu ayuda.

-No puedo ayudarte Anne.Ya te he dicho antes que hace dieciséis años que no me involucro en el mundo mágico.Me acabo de unir a la orden.

-Si lo se.Pero en la orden tienes influencias y estas a su vez las tienen en el ministerio.Yo necesito de esos contactos para devolver legalmente a la vida a cuatro personas incluida yo.Para eso y para devolverle la libertad a Sirius de manera definitiva.

-Tendrás que presentar pruebas.

-Y lo voy ha hacer.Sirius merece ser un hombre libre.

-No te olvides de mantener oculto mi experimento,madre.-intervino la mas joven en la conversación-También esta el pequeño asunto de los padres de Siuan.-costara lo que costara ese era uno de sus principales objetivos.

-¿Qué experimento?-dijo Andrómeda sorprendida.

-Ya lo se Airam,pero estoy tratando otros temas.No me olvido de Siuan.-dijo Anne obviando el comentario de Andrómeda.

-Parece que lo has olvidado madre.-dijo Airam sin variar el tono en ningún momento.

-No lo he hecho.No olvido mis promesas.

-¿Qué experimento?-volvió a decir Andrómeda para cortar la guerra de voluntades.

-Nuestro primer objetivo es proteger a Harry para que llegue intacto a la ultima batalla.Tenemos indicios de que será atacado pronto por Dolohov y McNair-dijo Airam como respuesta-Tiene que destruir todos los Horcruxes y podemos allanarle el camino a ellos manteniendo vigilado a el miserable que quiere matarle.

-Todo sin que Remus,Harry,sus amigos y unos cuantos mas descubran la identidad de las chicas o que los demás han resucitado.-Termino Anne por Airam en tono serio.

-¿Y como pensáis hacer todo eso sin que nadie sospeche?Tarde o temprano alguien sospechara.Los acontecimientos pueden tomar rumbos inescrutados y fuera de tu control.

-No se si lo lograremos.Pero al menos lo vamos a inentar.Airam será una de las profesoras nuevas de Hogwarts ,mejor si es la de defensa.Ella protegerá a Harry,le enseñara y le ayudara.Discurrira donde están los Horcruxes restantes y le dará nuestras pistas.

-¿Si?-arqueo las cejas la rubia-Pues que sepáis que el puesto esta gafado y que McGonagall piensa poner un ayudante en ese puesto por lo que pueda pasar.

-Eso complicara las cosas en muchos sentidos.Alguien encima de mí todo el día me quitara libertad de acción.-murmuro la joven pensativa.-¿Sabe quien será el ayudante?

-No,pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que será Remus Lupin.Esa mujer piensa que contra mas gente de la orden en el colegio mejor.Somos parte del nuevo sistema de seguridad.

-¿Somos?-Dijo Anne

-Adivinar quien es la nueva profesora de Transformaciones.

-¿Nos ayudaras? No acepto intromisiones,lo que quiere decir que no meterás baza sin que nadie pida tu opinión.

-Si quieres hacemos un juramento vinculante.Por lo demás no pienso decir nada.Me tomarían por loca.Os ayudare pero os advierto que esto es una locura.Si lo conseguís será un milagro.

-Ya habíamos reparado en eso señorita Black.-dijo la joven fríamente jugando con un mechón de pelo en actitud arrogante.

-¿Siempre eres así niña?

-La mayoría del tiempo,si.Airam es una persona que mantiene la cabeza fría en casi todas las situaciones.

-¿No vas a borrarle a ella la memoria como hiciste con Remus?-dijo la joven Black si venir a cuento y con un deje de molestia en la voz.

-No.-repuso lacónicamente Anne

-¿Por qué?-contesto a su madre desafiante.Andrómeda noto que había algo que la molestaba, y mucho.

-Sencillamente por que nuestro encuentro ha sido demasiado traumatico.Aunque le borrara la memoria no surtiría efecto.

Airam miro intensamente a su madre,molesta,muy molesta.Andrómeda se decidió a romper el ominoso silencio instaurado en la habitación antes de que alguna de las dos decidiera que las miradas mataban.

-¿Has visto a Remus,Anne?

-Si lo vi en Godric´s Hollow el día de mi regreso.Dos días antes de meterme a resucitar muertos.Entonces no sabia que te encontraría hoy aquí.Un acontecimiento inesperado,como tus has dicho.A el tuve que borrarle la memoria por seguridad,es demasiado curioso y efusivo,lo habría echado todo a rodar si lo hubiera sabido.

-Me equivoco o lo tienes todo planeado.

--No lo haces.Ahora tu y Airam seréis mis ojos y mis oídos en Hogwarts.

-Tienes mas puntos a cubrir-aclaro Andrómeda.

-Lo se y tu lo has dicho,tengo todo bajo control.

-A lo mejor Nymphadora nos puede ayudar.Trabaja en el departamento de Aurores.

-No.No me fió de nadie.-dijo Airam seriamente.

-Ya no te fías de nadie.

-No.Tal vez por eso soy la mejor Auror española.

"Vaya con la niña"pensó Andrómeda ante esta contestación.

-Si no os molesta creo que iré por café y a ver lo que ocurre en la cocina.La ultima vez que esos cuatro estuvieron solos en una se cargaron media vajilla.Así podréis hablar tranquilamente y no estar saltando como ranas de un tema a otro.-dijo Airam clavando su mirada azul en la felina de Andrómeda por ultima vez y saliendo de la habitación pisando fuerte.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido la joven dejando pasar el tiempo.

-Tiene los ojos,la belleza y la arrogancia de los Black y casi todo el carácter de los Potter.El ir de fría es una mala máscara, sus ojos son tan expresivos como los de Sirius.-comento Andrómeda después de pensar un rato en la joven.

-La has calado bien-sonrió Anne orgullosa-Pero te has dejado cosas sin repartir,entre ellas el orgullo,la inteligencia y la cabezonería.

-No.La inteligencia y la astucia son suyas.me atrevería a decir que es más inteligente que vosotros.La cabezonería es regalo de su padre.Todos los que llevamos sangre Black somos cabezones pero Sirius es el más cabezón de todos.El orgullo a partes iguales.Y no olvidemos que tiene que ser una bruja poderosa.

-Tanto como Dumbledore.Pero dame tu conclusión.

-Es toda una Black y toda una Potter.Menuda combinación.Te ha tenido que dar muchos dolores de cabeza el educarla y criarla.

-Andrómeda empecé a tenerlos cuando me quede embarazada.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?Te habríamos ayudado..

-Piensa por un momento¿qué habría pasado si Voldemort hubiera sabido que el ultimo de los Black había tenido una hija con una Potter?

-Que la hubiera matado siendo un bebe.-contesto al cabo de un rato.

-Exacto y luego habría matado a Harry sin que nadie hubiera hecho nada para detenerlo.

-¿Por qué te quitaste de en medio?

-Para derrotarlo de manera definitiva.Sabes que siempre he sido bastante vidente.

-Si,lo se Anne.Eres la única vidente que conozco que siempre acierta.Excepto...

-¿Excepto en que?-la interrumpió de golpe.

-Excepto con Remus y la visión sobre Malfoy.

-Ambas se cumplirán,una de ellas se esta empezando a cumplir.-y la misteriosa sonrisa apareció de nuevo en rostro de la morena.

-Cambiando de tema.¿Cuáles son los mortifagos de tu lista de futuros muertos en el bando contrario?

-Malfoy,Dolohov,McNair,Lestrange,Black,Pettigrew y Umbrige

-¿Umbrige¿Dolores Umbrige?Trabaja en el ministerio.

-Si pero es una mortifaga.

-¿Y Snape?-dijo la rubia con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa con Snape?-pregunto Anne descolocada

-Nos traiciono.Mato a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué?-exclamo con sorpresa-No puede ser es nuestro espía.

-Si un espía traidor-dijo con Andrómeda con odio-¿Le añadimos a la lista de mortifagos muertos?

-Apuéstate algo.¿Qué sabes de los Longbotton?

-Están en San Mungo.Mi querida hermana y su marido torturaron a Frank y Alice hasta la locura.

-Que panorama mas negro.Pero haremos algo por ellos.

-¿En que vas a ocupar a Sirius y los demás?

-Mientras yo localizo mortifagos y pruebas contra esa panda de locos.Sirius y James buscaran los Horcruxes y se los harán llegar a Harry.Siuan es mi espía en el departamento de Aurores y Lily espiara a Voldemort en su forma animaga.

-¿Y que harás para que la orden no te descubra antes de lo que quieres?

Antes de que Anne pudiera contestar a esa pregunta Sirius,James y Lily entraron precipitadamente en la habitación.

-McGonagall y Moody están aquí.En la cocina.Airam y Siuan los están entreteniendo.-Anuncio acalorado.

-¿Os han visto?-pregunto Anne levantándose de golpe.

-No¿ por quien nos tomas?Somos los merodeadores.¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-De momento irnos y, nosotros cuatro, seguir ocultos mientras las circunstancias lo permitan.Pasado mañana Airam y Siuan estarán en la reunión y nosotros estaremos pendientes de los acontecimientos.¿Cuento contigo Andrómeda?

-Por supuesto Anne.Pero largaros ya antes de que decidan subir a ver que me ocurre.¿Dónde os podré localizar?

-Si los acontecimientos se me escapan yo te localizare.

-Nos veremos pronto.

-Eso espero Andrómeda.

Y tras esas palabras los cuatro desaparecieron de Grimmauld Place,aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que tu eres Airam L. García.-decía Minerva Mcgonagall en la cocina donde además de ella estaban Moody,Andrómeda,Siuan y Airam,discutiendo por lo que las chicas habían hecho para entretenerlos hasta que Anne desapareció con los demás.Lo que había comenzado como una buena broma ahora era una discusión en toda regla.

-Si señora.-contesto enfurruñada por como la estaba tratando esa mujer.-El profesor Dumbledore...

-Si ya se que el profesor Dumbledore te contrato para dar clase de defensa.Pero sigo pensando que es demasiado joven.-corto la estricta mujer.¿Es que no pensaba dejarla hablar?

-Yo también y soy Auror-Respondió Siuan como siempre que alguien decía que eran demasiado jóvenes.

-Minerva dale una oportunidad.Dumbledore se fiaba de ella-repuso Andrómeda sorprendiendo a la joven,pensaba que no se fiaba de ella.

-Esta bien pero no decidiré yo.Que decida el sombrero.-repuso ajustándose las gafas.

-De todas formas pienso que estas jóvenes ocultan algo.Ya sabes Andrómeda alerta...-repuso Moody clavando su ojo mágico en Airam.

-Si, sí Ojo loco ya lo se Alerta permanente.Pero Dumbledore se fiaba de estas jóvenes.No seas paranoico.-respondió la rubia con sarcasmo.

-¿Esto es un juicio y yo no me he enterado?-pregunto la joven morena de forma altanera.

-Ha dicho que decide un ¿sombrero?-dijo Siuan dudosa por lo del sombrero-Pues que se lo ponga y acabemos con esto.yo quiero dormir un rato.

-Muy bien.-Dijo McGonagall sacando algo de su bolso.-Pontelo.

Airam miro el sombrero,ajado y viejo,preguntándose si esa cosa seria capaz de hacer algo.Acato la orden de la mujer con toda la parsimonia del mundo dando a entender que lo hacia por propia voluntad.Cuando el sombrero le tapo la vista oyó una voz en su cabeza,que además parecía tener ganas de juerga y de incordiar.

""He aquí a la nueva profesora de Defensa¿Pero serás tu?A mi no puedes engañarme"

""¿Seguro que no sombrero idiota?Ni siquiera sabes quien soy."-pensó ella.Si esa cosa quería jugar ella también sabia.

""Se quien eres y de donde vienes Airam Lillian.Curiosa combinación la de tu sangre.Poderosa la sangre que corre por tus venas""

"¿Qué quieres decir?""Esa cosa cochambrosa hablando en su oído estaba poniéndola nerviosa.

"Que los Black y los Potter dan mezclas poderosas.eres poderosa pero no tanto como la persona a la que quieres proteger.¿Sobrevivirás a la batalla Airam Lillian¿Podrás disfrutar de todo lo que has soñado y todo por lo que has luchado?""

Eso sonaba a profecía,y para eso ya tenia a su madre.Tenia que acabar con esa conversación lo mas pronto posible.

""Decídete de una vez sombrero idiota.Necesito estar en Hogwarts y tu eres mi pasaporte.""

""De acuerdo joven arrogante.Pero antes déjame decirte que habrías hecho un buen papel en Griffindor...Profesora de defensa""

Airam notando que el sombrero mas que susurrar en su oído las ultimas palabras las había gritado,se lo quito rápidamente y lo empujo al centro de la mesa con repulsión.Esa cosa la había puesto los pelos de punta,era inquietante.

-El sombrero ha decidido.Pero tendrás un ayudante-Dijo la nueva directora de Hogwarts guardando el sombrero.

-Ahora debemos discutir sobre lo que dicen sobre pertenecer a la orden-Dijo ojo loco molesto.-Si es cierto que lo demuestren.

-¿Le sirve esto?-Dijo Siuan mostrando algo retirándose la capa.

-Creo que esto Servirá-dijo la otra joven siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga.

Ninguno dijo nada,se limitaron a observar lo que las jóvenes mostraban.Sin duda pertenecían a la orden,tal y como demostraban los fénix tatuados en el hombro derecho de cada una de ellas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Remus no le gustaba nada esa casa,aunque tenia que reconocer que el aspecto sombrío de la antigua Mansión Black era el complemento perfecto a su estado de animo.Había estado callado y taciturno desde el día anterior,cuando se despidió de Airam.El recibidor de Grimmauld Place volvía a tener esa aura siniestra que tenia la primera vez que lo vio cuando instalaron el cuartel general de La Orden del Fénix,un aura que se te metía en los huesos,

Dejando atrás el recibidor el y los chicos entraron en la que se había convertido la sala de reuniones:La cocina.En ella estaba Andrómeda tomando café y leyendo un libro que parecía que se iba a romper solo de mirarlo.

-Harry-dijo de forma efusiva levantándose de la silla en cuanto los vio entrar.-Espero que no te moleste que haya pasado aquí unos días.

-No para nada.-Respondió el joven cohibido.no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de efusividad y se cogió a Ginny como si fuera su apoyo moral.A el tampoco le gustaba esa casa.

-Disculpe señorita Black-empezó Hermione tímidamente ahogando un bostezo.-pero nos gustaría ir a nuestras habitaciones.Estamos cansados y nos gustaría dormir.

Remus pensó que la joven castaña llevaba razón.Era mas de media noche y el día había sido muy largo.

-Por supuesto.Espero que no os moleste pero he preparado las habitaciones que ocupasteis en veranos anteriores.-repuso la mujer dispuesta a acompañarles.

-No se moleste.-dijo Ginny-conocemos el camino.-y tomando a Harry de la mano los dejaron solos en la cocina.

Al cabo de un rato en el que ambos terminaron el café disfrutando del silencio Andrómeda lo rompió diciendo:

-Creo que tienes un trabajo esperándote en Hogwarts.

-¿Trabajo¿Qué trabajo?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Bueno con la eliminación de la ley anti-hombres lobo McGonagall cree que tiene un puesto para ti en el colegio.

-Pero yo no puedo ser profesor...-empezó a protestar.Andrómeda le corto con una colleja.

-Lobito,primero deberías escuchar y luego si quieres té quejas.-le regaño.

-Esta bien.-murmuro de malas pulgas.Siempre le había molestado que la rubia le regañara así.

-¿Puedo seguir?

-Sí

-No es un puesto de profesor.Si no uno de ayudante.McGonagall no se fía de la profesora de defensa por que es muy joven y necesita que alguien la ayude y la tenga vigilada.Por supuesto así mata dos pájaros de un tiro:Mantiene a la profesora vigilada y aumenta la seguridad del colegio.

-Pero no creo que los padres me acepten.-

-Los padres están de acuerdo.Tanto como cuando los armarios evanescentes terminaron reducidos a cenizas.Además estarás mas seguro en el colegio con Greyback suelto.

-Esta bien acepto¿A quien tengo que ayudar?

-A la profesora García.

-Esta visto que lo mío son los jóvenes-repuso mirando un punto indefinido de la alacena.

-Voy a mandarle la respuesta a Minerva.Y también a recordarle que la reunión es a las siete.-dijo saliendo de la cocina y dejando a Remus sumido en el silencio.

Cuando volvió se encontró a Remus encogido en la silla.Estaba distraído,pensando en algo mas allá que en su futuro inmediato.Aparte de que estaba de un humor taciturno y espantoso,mas de lo achacable a su condición y a la cercanía de la luna llena.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Tiene que pasarme algo?-repuso de forma lacónica el hombre de ojos dorados.

-No voy a enumerarte las razones solo se que estas raro.¿Qué piensas?

-Una locura.

-Explícate mejor.Esa frase abarca muchas posibilidades Remus.

-Pensaba en las chicas que he conocido en el valle.-repuso con una ligera sonrisa.Andrómeda era un poco cotilla.

-¿qué chicas?

-Dos jóvenes aurores.Ambas encantadoras.Siuan González y Airam Lilian.Me tenían tan intrigado que he estado investigando.

-¿Qué tienen de especial para eso?-repuso la mujer un poco asustada,Remus sospechaba algo que seguramente no seria de su agrado.

-Digamos que de Siuan he descubierto muchas cosas.Que ha sido trasladada desde el escuadrón de Aurores Español al escuadrón Ingles por meritos en la batalla.Estudiante de la escuela de Hechicería Celta graduada segunda de su promoción.Fue una niña un poco torpe que quedo huérfana a los once años cuidada desde entonces por Ana María Gómez sobrina de la directora.Y por supuesto una bruja poderosa.

-Has hecho bien los deberes-dijo la mujer pensando lo que Anne opinaria de eso.

-Si al menos de Siuan.De Airam he sido incapaz de encontrar nada.Ni siquiera una maldita partida de nacimiento con ese nombre.Es como si no existiera.

-¿Hay algo mas?

-Solo pienso que esas chicas esconden algo.

-Menuda paranoia.¿Por qué piensas que esconden algo?

El no contesto.Se quedo mirando al suelo con aire taciturno y pensativo.El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la sala haciendo que se levantara de la silla y comenzara a pasear de un lado a otro.

Tenia que contárselo a alguien y no podía contárselo a Harry hasta estar completamente seguro de que era real.Si se lo contaba y luego estaba equivocado hundiría al chico mas de lo que lo había estado dos años atrás...¿pero como descubrir la verdad?Luego también estaba la garza.Remus dudaba mucho que hubiera en el mundo dos garzas con plumas rojas en la cabeza siendo totalmente blancas y que desprendieran ese olor a vainilla y canela tan característico de Lilian Evans en su juventud.

Lo que realmente le reconcomia era que sospechaba que Anne tenia mucho que ver en semejante rompecabezas.

¿Pero de donde había salido Anne¿Qué relación podía tener con Airam y Siuan¿Realmente estaba muerta?Y lo mas importante de todo¿Sino era así donde estaba?

Demasiadas preguntas para lo único que tenia parecido a una respuesta:La voz de Sirius la tarde anterior.Eso y que estaba por jurar que la garza era Lily.

Se detuvo de golpe para ver como la mujer se levantaba, se servia otra taza de café y se la llevaba a los labios.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que he oído la voz de Sirius en Godric´s Hollow¿O que me parece que he visto a Lily Potter en su forma animaga?-pregunto a bocajarro

-Que te has vuelto loco.-murmuro la mujer.

Lo hizo tranquilamente pero Remus pudo notar el pequeño respingo que dio su acompañante.

-Andrómeda¿qué sabes tu que no sepa yo?

-Nada Remus.Son las tres de la mañana.Estas cansado y tenemos una reunión a las siete de la tarde.

Al intentar cambiar de tema Andrómeda se descubrió,no sabia mentir y Remus supo que ella sabia algo.

-Andrómeda¿qué me escondes.?

-No te escondo nada.Estas paranoico.Todo el mundo te esconde algo.Hasta esas pobres chicas.-repuso irónica,sabia que Remus la había pillado,nunca había conseguido aprender a mentir-Vete a dormir.Después de descansar pensaras con claridad.

-Pienso con claridad.-repuso con un tono muy borde.

-No lo haces.Por dios Remus,me estas diciendo que has escuchado a Sirius y que has visto a Lily.Yo no considero eso pensar con claridad.

-¿Sabes que?-empezó sacando toda la frustración acumulada-Pienso que tu sabes algo que yo no.Y también que sabes que es posible que lleve razón.

-No se puede resucitar a los muertos.-grito la rubia de mala leche.Este hombre también era cabezón.

-La magia es insondable.Hay muchos hechizos y encantamientos perdidos.No quieres hablar del tema y me parece muy bien.Pero voy a descubrir que esta pasando,con tu ayuda o sin ella.

-Vete a la cama Remus lo necesitas.

El hombre de ojos dorados la miro.Andrómeda ocultaba algo,pero dejo de discutir,y sin mediar palabra salió de la cocina dando un portazo,dejando sola a la mujer con la taza de café frió en las manos.La mujer se quedo mirando la puerta.Había descubierto un fallo en lo que Anne le había contado el día anterior:Anne había olvidado lo inteligente,suspicaz y perceptivo que era Remus,y eso sin duda iba a traerle problemas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus llego a su habitación y encendió una pequeña vela.Rebusco enfadado entre sus cosas hasta dar con un pequeño libro.Este estaba viejo y ajado,mas por el paso del tiempo que por que él lo hubiera leído alguna vez.Lo abrió con cuidado dejando paso al grabado con el titulo y el autor:

"_Utopía"Thomas Moro._

Era una edición príncipe que Sirius le había regalado cuando Anne murió.Una copia de su libro favorito.

Iba a empezar a leerlo cuando un aroma a mora le llego a la nariz.Sabia que no estaba solo en la habitación.En alguno de los rincones a oscuras se escondía alguien,muy bien por cierto,y ese alguien estaba allí desde que había entrado.

Decidió apagar la vela y,procurando no escuchar sus propias pisadas,se acerco a la pared con una sonrisa.Espero a ver la opaca y menuda figura que se acerco a su cama.Su sonrisa se ensancho y en un rápido movimiento aprisiono a la frágil figura contra la pared.

-Cuando vayas a espiar a alguien y no quieras ser descubierta no te eches perfume,Airam.-susurro pegando sus labios en el oído de su "presa" con voz amenazante-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sin suavizar el tono.

-Pertenezco a la orden y me he equivocado de habitación,Remus.Ahora suéltame.-murmuro la chica en un tono por el que pudo deducir que estaba molesta.

-¿Perteneces a la orden?-pregunto haciendo mas presión en las muñecas de la joven.

-Si,desde niña.Suéltame me haces daño-dijo revolviéndose para soltarse.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Anne Marie Potter?-pregunto a la desesperada.Allí se ocultaba algo muy extraño.No podía evitar aumentar la presión de sus manos contra las muñecas de la joven,que tenían un tacto cálido y suave.Era su conexión con el misterio que la envolvía y al mismo tiempo sentía que si la soltaba perdería la luz que había llegado a su vida y lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y autocontrol desde que la había conocido.

-Por favor suéltame-dijo la joven ahogando un sollozo.

Remus la soltó sintiendo que la vida se le escapaba al hacerlo.Se sentó en la cama hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos y pasando os dedos entre su pelo.

-Lo siento,yo...-empezó apenado.-Yo no debí hacerte eso,me siento avergonzado.No soy así.-se disculpo sin levantar la vista del suelo.

La joven encendió la varita,recogió el libro que había sido abandonado en la cama y se agacho para verle los ojos.

-No pasa nada.Para empezar yo no debería haber entrado así en tu habitación.-luego señalo el libro diciendo-deberías leerlo."Utopía"te enseñara como aceptarte.-y acto seguido le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios y se puso de pie

-¿Has leído este libro?-Fue lo único capaz de preguntar.Nadie le había tratado con tanta ternura desde la muerte de sus amigos,así que esa joven le había descolocado.

-Si es el libro favorito de mis padres.Buenas noches.-contesto haciendo ondear la larga melena morena al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Quién eres realmente Airam?-Pregunto sin despegarlos ojos dorados del suelo.

-Solo soy yo.Descansa lobito la luna llena esta cerca.

Remus alzo la vista bruscamente para ver como la joven cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas tan sigilosamente como había entrado,dejándole de nuevo a oscuras.

Se tumbo en la cama mientras pensaba en el suave beso que le había dado la joven y en sus palabras.Esa chica era extraña sabia su condición y no le rehuía .Tenia la sensación de que le iba a cambiar la vida.Que ella se había convertido en su vida.Tomo el libro y sonrió débilmente dejando volar sus pensamientos hacia los ojos azules de la joven.Quería averiguarlo todo sobre ella,quería saber que escondían esos misteriosos ojos color azul oscuro.Al fin y al cabo acababa de cometer un fallo:Sus padres no estaban muertos como le había dicho en el valle y ese era su libro favorito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se sentía incomodo entre tanta gente así que decidió agarrarse a Ginny como si fuera un niño perdido entre la multitud,y mirar a los ocupantes de la habitación.

Tonks y los Weasley estaban sonrientes.McGonagall,Moody y Lupin dejaban ver el inmenso orgullo que los embargaba.Y Andrómeda estaba tan inexpresiva como las dos figuras encapuchadas apoyadas en la pared mas alejada de la sala.

Evitaba fijarse en nadie,estaba demasiado nervioso por ver como un sueño se hacia realidad como para ello,pero aun así siguió la mirada de Remus que le condujo a uno de los encapuchados del fondo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

El punto de atención de Remus llevaba una capa negra que solo dejaba ver la punta de sus dedos sujeta por un broche de plata y en sus hombros reposaban tranquilamente un Halcón de plumas rojas y una garza blanca con la cabeza de plumas rojo fuego.

Harry se comería la varita si esa garza no era FIRE y la encapuchada Airam,ya que era demasiado bajita y sus dedos demasiado blancos para ser Siuan.La otra figura llevaba una capa azul oscuro de muy buen corte con un broche dorado con forma de flor de lys,pero tampoco era Siuan,era tan bajita como la otra.

En medio de estos pensamientos la ceremonia de admisión empezó.

Moody se coloco detrás de Hermione y dijo:

-Bienvenida a la orden.A partir de este momento estas comprometida con algo mas grande que tu,Quedas comprometida con la luz._Fexin._

Harry vio como Hermione se llevaba la mano al hombro derecho y se retiraba a un lado,sorprendida y sin decir nada.

Le tocaba a Ron y esta vez fue McGonagall quien rompió el silencio.

-Estas en la orden.Tal vez por tu lealtad.Eres leal a la luz._Fexin_

Ron solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con alegría se aparto a un lado con una sonrisa.

Ginny paso al centro con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al escuchar la voz de Andrómeda detrás de ella.

-Estas en el lado blanco por tu rebeldía y juventud aunados con el compromiso en todas tus contigo misma y tus amigos.Nueva sangre a la orden._Fexin._

Ginny no se retiro a un lado.Se acerco a Harry y le rozo la mano dándole apoyo con el mismo gesto que tenia Hermione.

Era su un suspiro se situó en el centro de la sala y comprobó aliviado que era Remus el que comenzó a hablar.

-Eres la orden.Tu honor,tu valor y tu madurez te han traído aquí.Eres luz para muchos.Responsable en tus acciones.Eres tu.Eres tus padres.Eres el orgullo de muchos.Estas dentro por ser tu.Por ese orgullo y esas cualidades._Fexin_

Después de esas palabras Harry noto algo en su hombro derecho.Era una sensación cálida,la misma que tenia cuando hacia lo correcto,que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

-Estamos dentro Harry-murmuro Ginny en su oído

-El Fénix de vuestro hombro os señala como miembros prominentes de la orden.¿Qué pensáis que debemos hacer ahora?-pregunto Tonks inusitadamente seria.

-Buscar a Snape-fue la escueta respuesta de Harry,abriendo la reunión de forma definitiva.

Fue una reunión larga y pesada para todos,que daban su opinión respecto a los diversos temas a tratar.Todos menos las encapuchadas del fondo que estaban mortalmente calladas.

Al finalizar la reunión Harry vio como la que suponía Airam salía de la sala sin hacer ruido y como muchos seguían su ejemplo.Al poco tiempo en la sala solo quedaban los cuatro miembros más jóvenes de la orden,Remus,Andrómeda y la silenciosa portadora de la capa azul que salió apresurada pasando al lado de Harry murmurando con voz dulce:

-_Recordatti Bisonno _

Remus vio como salia esa mujer y murmuro para si mismo

-¿Anne?

De forma tan baja que solo le escucho Harry.

El licántropo desapareció poco después.Primero Lily,luego la voz de Sirius y ahora juraría que Anne había estado en la reunión de esa noche.Solo tenia claro que tenia que encontrarla para que aclarara muchas que costara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne salió de la reunión precipitadamente al notar que Remus la observaba.Ese hombre siempre había demasiado curioso y todavía no podía descubrirla.No hasta que Harry estuviera sobre la pista..."Y eso será muy pronto."Pensó sonriendo para sus adentros.La reunión de esa noche había sido muy fructífera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrómeda estaba preocupada.Sabia que Anne se había arriesgado mucho al asistir a la reunión de esa noche y comprendía que Harry no tuviera que saber nada todavía.Pero tenia la sensación de que no le había contado todo.Presentia que lo que Anne omitía decir era más mortífero que lo que había dicho.

Y con esa preocupación se metió en la cama...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven Potter dejo clavados los ojos verdes en la puerta durante un rato.Sabia que la encapuchada le había hechizado y no le importaba.No conocía el hechizo ni sus consecuencias,pero sospechaba que esa mujer tenia mucho que ver con él.

¿Qué extraña relación les unía? no lo sabia,pero las palabras de su hechizo resonaron en su cabeza al acostarse:

"_Recordatti Bisonno"_


	9. 8:De Nuevo En Hogwarts

Aqui estoy,con retraso lo se,pero no podia hacer mas:examenes,trabajo y estudiar,estudiar y estudiar.Por lo que mi agenda ha estado un poco agradecer a todos los Rr:Zelany,Saray,Guarumo...Y unos cuantos mas,disculparme soy horrible para los nombres.

El capitulo es largo,y tiene unas cuantas situaciones para ubicar a todos los personajes antes de pasar a la accion fuerte.Aclarar que Remus no esta loco,solo piensa que lo esta devido a la cantidad de cosas que ha sentido y creido ver en un espacio de tiempo muy breve...y de cierto recuerdo que se le escapa.

Os dejo con una pregunta¿Que os parecen Siuan y Airam?

**Disclaimer:**Estos personajes no son mios,salvo algunas excepciones,y este universo tampoco.Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling,que esta a punto de pegarse unas muy lujosas Navidades.Por lo demas yo solo busco tu opinion en un rr.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 8:De Nuevo En Hogwarts**

Remus Lupin miraba distraídamente por la ventana de su nuevo despacho como ayudante de la profesora García hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.De repente y sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas dejando entrar una vaharada de olor a mora que él conocía muy bien.Se giro para ver entrar a la persona que tan intempestivamente abrió la puerta.

-Perdón pensaba que no había nadie aquí.-dijo la joven sin levantar la vista del suelo donde había un libro.

-Perdonada-respondió él,ni siquiera le había mirado

-Nunca me dijiste tu apellido Airam-sonrió mientras la larga cabellera negro-azulada de la joven caía en cascada sobre los ojos azules.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes ya?-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-García.-y levanto la cabeza donde había un pequeño zafiro suspendido justo encima de sus ojos.¿De donde lo había sacado?

-Vaya no me había fijado-dijo mirando a la joven.

-¿En que no se había fijado Sr. Lupin?-contesto con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara acercándose a el.

-Em...En lo hermosa que eres.-El licántropo intento ocultar la turbación que la joven le producía y desvió el rumbo de sus pensamientos para no revelarle lo que estaba pensando.Que se muriera en ese momento si ese no era el colgante de Anne.

-Eres un mal mentiroso Remus Lupin.- Repuso Airam repentinamente cerca y apartando un mechón de pelo que le había caído al hombre sobre los ojos.Ante ese gesto Remus vio con aprensión las marcas que sus dedos habían dejado en las muñecas de la joven y con curiosidad la fina pulsera de oro de la que pendía un hermoso colgante grabado.Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por la inscripción que consiguió que se le helase la sangre en las venas.Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Quién eres Airam?-susurro cerrando los ojos ante ese colgante.La joven se limito a posar su fría mano en la mejilla del hombre que, al sentir el tacto, abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-Ya te lo dije.Solo soy yo.-Contesto con una dulce sonrisa en los labios,y continuo para cambiar de tema-Alguien me dijo una vez que me enamoraria.Entonces no le crei.Pensaba que el amor era una mentira...¿Qué piensas tu del amor Remus?-termino susurrándole al oído.

-No...No cambies de tema.-dijo sintiéndose incapaz de pensar y razonar con claridad debido a la cercanía de la chica.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho-Y sabiéndose en libertad de molestos ruidos y entradas inesperadas de ciertas personas le dio un suave beso en los labios y salió llevándose el libro y dejando a Remus sumido en confusos pensamientos.Pero no sobre el amor,si no con el recuerdo del día que vio esos dos colgantes por primera vez.

FLASH BACK

James y Sirius estaban distraídos,mirando le entrada del retrato que se abría de vez en cuando para que pasaran algunos estudiantes,en lugar de estar estudiando como hacia él.El retrato se abrió una vez mas y James se puso a saltar como un loco rompiendo definitivamente su concentración.

-Pelirroja,Hermanita,venid un momento tenemos un regalo para vosotras-grito cuando dos jóvenes de quince y dieciséis años entraron charlando por el retrato.Dos de las chicas más hermosas de todo Hogwarts se acercaron a ellos lentamente,dejando que todos admiraran sus hermosas melenas,una negra y la otra de un rojo brillante,dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-James¿Tienes un regalo para mí?-Pregunto la hermosa Anne Marie Potter a su hermano sorprendida.

-No.El mío es para Lily.-dijo abrazando a la pelirroja por la cintura, dándole un pequeño paquete que la chica se apresuro a abrir y haciendo que su hermana se sentara enfurruñada.

-James es precioso-dijo Lily dándole un suave beso en los labios y tomando con delicadeza la fina cadena con el colgante que James le había regalado para leer la inscripción-_J/L y A/S Amor para siempre_.¿A/S?-pregunto extrañada

-Si pelirroja por Anne y Sirius-dijo Sirius mirando como la joven morena rezongaba por lo bajo lo desconsiderado que era su hermano¿Por qué tu me quieres verdad Annie?-le pregunto a la chica abrazándola y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si,pero James...-Sirius la corto rápido,no soportaba verla enfurruñada.

-Toma celosa.Que soy más espléndido que tu hermano y te he comprado un par de detallitos-Y abrió la mano dejando ver un colgante como el de Lily y una cadenita con un pequeño zafiro de intenso color azul.

-¿Ves tonta como no escuchas a nadie?-dijo James con sorna al ver la cara de su hermana pequeña-Yo dije Tenemos no tengo.

Anne se limito a sacarle la lengua como respuesta,le dio un beso a Sirius y cogió ambas cadenitas con sumo cuidado y delicadeza.

-Son preciosos Sirius,pero no puedo aceptarlos-dijo con la modestia que su hermano no había heredado.

-Claro que si,no es nada del otro mundo y me lo puedo costear.¿Quién mejor para gastar mi dinero que la única chica que consigue tener alejado a mi club de Fans?

La sonrisa de Sirius termino de convencer a la joven,que acto seguido se emociono tanto que le pregunto:

-¿Verdad que son preciosos Remus?

El joven licántropo al ser pillado por sorpresa solo atino a sonreír y comentar:

-Si Annie son muy bonitos-contesto dejando el libro a un lado,era imposible estudiar con todos tan contentos-¿Qué haces?-pregunto al ver como la joven entretejía diestramente la cadena del zafiro en los desordenados rizos negros.

-El zafiro lo llevare colgado sobre la frente y...-contesto mientras que con un rápido movimiento el zafiro quedo colgado justo encima de los maravillosos ojos grises.

-¿Y?-preguntaron todos impacientes.

-El colgante lo cambiare con Lily.-contesto sacándoles la lengua por impacientes.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Remus aguantando la risa ante las caras de total desconcierto que ponían James y Sirius.

-¿No es obvio?-dijo con el tono con el que se pregunta cuantas son dos y dos.-Lily es mi mejor amiga.James mi hermano,Sirius su mejor amigo y algo parecido a un novio.Así que como muestra de amistad yo llevare el colgante de mi amiga y ella el mío.Así estaremos los cuatro siempre juntos.-Les explico todo de corrido y como si estuviera hablando con niños de tres años.

Lily sonrió ante eso y cambio el colgante con ella sonriendo y con un abrazo.

A partir de ese momento y como si de un juramento se tratara siempre estaba alguno junto a otro en diferentes combnaciones.Anne con Lily,James con Anne,Sirius con James,Lily con Sirius,Lily con James...O a los cuatro juntos siempre que podían.Realmente se hicieron inseparables.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

""Los viejos tiempos"Pensó nostálgico mientras salía a pasear por los,todavía desiertos,corredores del colegio."Varios meses después Anne murió.¿Quién será realmente Airam para tener esos colgantes¿Por qué me recuerda tanto a Annie y Sirius?"

Iba tan absorto en esos pensamientos que no vio como un enorme perro negro de ojos de un azul intenso le observaba desde lejos mientras caminaba y se pasaba los dedos por los labios recordando el suave roce de los de Airam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry,que no tenia precisamente prisa por volver al colegio,fue el primero en levantarse aquel uno de septiembre.Al poco rato de preparar el desayuno se le unio Ginny,que habia cogido la insidiosa costumbre de quitarle el vaso de zuno,seguida de una muy nerviosa Hemione y un somnoliento y enfadado Ron.

-¿Veis normal que esta loca me haya despertado a las seis de la mañana?-Les pregunto a Harry y a su hermana mientras se sentaba.

Ambos aluidos se dedicaron a encogerse de hombros y seguir desayunando en silencio,estaban terminando de desayunar cuando para sorpresa de todos se les unieron Fred y George con carad esueño a las seis y media de la mañana.

-¿Os habeis caido de la cama para levantaros tan temprano?-le pregunto Ginny a los gemelos completamente sorprendida mientras roia una esquina de la tostada.

-Mas bien nos han tirado hermanita.-contesto Fred ahogando un bostezo y sirviendose una taza de te

-Si cuando perteneces a la orden y sales del colegio no te dejan dormir por las mañanas.

-Pero ya lo comprobareis vosotros en vuestra propia piel el año que viene.-Termino Fred la exposicion dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Y que mision teneis vosotros si puede saberse?-pregunto Ron curiosamente poniendo el tenedor en la mesa.

-Vigilar la entrada al Callejon Nockturn desde la tienda.

-Si y todo por que esta situada en al esquina del Callejon Diagon y vemos a todos los magos oscuros que pasan.-siguio George la frase de su hermano,como siempre se completaban el uno al otro.

-Suena aburrido.-comento Hermione de forma distraida.

-Y lo es querida Hemione,lo es-dijo George con aburrimiento.

-Por lo menos tenemos la posibilidad de ver si pillamos a Draco y Snape.-termino Fred con odio.

Harry aprovecho para intervenir,con tanto completarse las frases los gemelos le estaban mareando.

-Hay mas entradas a ese callejon aparte de esa.Los de la orden las estan cubriendo¿verdad?

-No con eso no habiamos contado.

-¿El resto de la orden tampoco?-pregunto Hermione indignada por la dejadez en las misiones.

-Esos me parece que tampoco.-se encogio Fred de Hombros.

-Pero es muy dificil saber lo que piensan o dejan de pensar.Tal vez ahora con un nuevo lider cambien las cosas.

-George,querras decir con nuestro nuevo lider.-puntualizo Fred.

-¿Que nuevo lider?-pregunto Harry.

-Tu,Harry.-contestaron los gemelos al tiempo.

-¿Yo?Pero yo no puedo manejar la Orden del Fenix solo tengo diecisiete años.-protesto.

-Ya lo sabemos pero Dumbledore lo dejo muy claro.Deseaba a un Potter liderando la orden.

-Si y a no ser que tengas a tu padre escondido en algun sitio tu eres el unico Potter vivo que conocemos.

-Pero...Pero...-el joven de ojos verdes intentaba buscar una protesta adecuada.¿lider el¿en que estaban pensando?era un locura,si casi no era capaz de cuidar de si mismo.Pero todas sus protestas murienron en la garganta al ver como Fred extendia "El Profeta"sobre la mesa en el mismo punto donde momentos antes estaba la lechuza de Hermione.

-Creo que acabo de descubrir lo que ha estado haciendo "Quien-vosotros-Sabeis"este verano.-exclamo con los ojos como platos leyendo la priera plana.

-¿Que¿Habla de Voldemort?-salio Harry de su abstraccion,situandose de un salto detras de Fred y leyendo la primera plana en voz alta por encima de su hombro.

"_NUEVA FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN._

_Ayer por la noche hubo una nueva fuga en masa de la prision de Azkaban gracias a la cual escaparon los mortifagos detenidos en Junio del año pasado y fomentada por "Quien-Ustedes-Saben"._

_El ministro Scrimegeur se persono de inmediato en el lugar de los hechos y aseguro que todo el escuadron de aurores ha sido puesto en la busqueda de los fugados._

_Testigos oculares afirman que junto a "Quien-Ustedes-Saben"iban el fugitivo Severus Snape,acusado de asesinato y huido de la justicia despues del ataque al colegio Howarts en Junio de este año,y el supuestamente muerto Peter Pettigrew._

_Digo supuestamente por que Pettigrew fue supuestamente asesinado hace dieciseis años por,el hasta ahora fugitivo,Sirius Black._

_De ser cierto,aparte de las explicaciones que Pettigrew tendra que dar,Sirius Black sera absuelto de todos los cargos y se le devolveran todas sus posesiones con honores,tal y como y el ministro a afirmado.Todo ello si aparece pues su busqueda ha sio dada por finalizada._

Rita Skeeter.

-¿No dice mas?-pregunto George a su hermano

-No,pero a buena hora van a limpiar el nombre de Sirius-contesto doblando el periodico y saliendo de su sorpresa.

-Si eso hubiera sido en su dia ahora Sirius estaria vivo.Hablan de el como si siguiera vivo.-Comento Harry con amargura y saliendo por la puerta añadio.-Voy a preparar todo despues de esto la guardia no tardara en llegar.

Subio a su habitacion enfadado y dolido envuelto en el espeso silencio de Grinmauld Place.Voldemort habia estado muy tranquilo todo el verano,seguramente planeando como burlar las nuevas medidas de seguridad de la prision,y atacaba a sabiendas de que la orden estaba debilitada.No le faltaban motivos para pensarlo si habian sido incapaces de prever la fuga.

Entro a su habitacion dando un portazo.Para terminar de rematar la situacion el periodico hablaba de Sirius y a el no le apetecia hablar de su padrino.todavia le echaba terriblemente de menos.No estaba siendo la mejor manera de empezar el dia.

Se sento en la cama bruscamente escuchando como esta crujia por la violencia con la que lo hizo.Tenia preparado el baul de sobra pero le apetecia estar solo.Recorrio la sombria habitacion con la mirada

y algo le llamo la atencion.Era un paquete pequeño,envuelto en papel de embalar arrugado y estaba sobre su baul.Harry se acerco con precaucion,pero en ese preciso momento Fawkes revoloteo y emitio un ruidito de aquiesciencia,dando a entender que era seguro.Aun asi Harry lo abrio como si de un paquete bomba se tratase y fuera a estallar de un momento a otro.Lo que encontro cuando abrio el paquetito le impresiono:era el espejo de doble sentido que Sirius le habia regalado y llevaba un año roto en el baul,solo que no estaba el espejo con cuidado notando como algo se caia al suelo.Se agacho a por los objetos caidos y los observo detenidamente,un pequeño pergamino con una nota y un hermoso colgante de oro grabado con una peculiar oracion:"_A/s y L/J amor por siempre"_

No le decian nada esas palabras asi que volvio sentarse para leer el pergamino:

"_Estimado Harry:_

_Me he tomado la libertad de arreglar el espejo¿Quien sabe si no lo utilizaras algun dia para para hablar con la persona que quieres?_

_El colgante pertenecia a tu madre y se lo regalo tu padre al fianl de susexto año.LLego a mis manos por casualidad y creo que eres la persona mas indicada para tenerlo en su poder,al fin y al cabo es un recuerdo de familia.Cuidalo mucho te traera suerte._

_Atentamente:_

_A.M.P y A.L.B.P."_

Las mismas siglas que firmaron las fotos.¿A quien perteneceria?Por lo demas y volviendo a leer el grabado del colgante sospecho que las dos prieras iniiales pertenecian a Sirius y Anne.Anne Marie se estaba convirtiendo en un misterio muy particular y Harry deseo saber donde diablos se habia metido Remus desde el dia anterior para poder preguntarle por que le habia mentido sobre la relacion que tenian Sirius y la tal Anne Marie.¿Por que tenia la impresion de que Anne tenia mucho que ver con el?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en una mansion cercana a Grinmauld Place,unas horas antes de que Remus tuviera la curiosa conversacion con Airam,dos personas hablaban tranquilamente en la cocina mientras el resto de la casa dormia apaciblemente.Aunque decir dos es mucho decir.Una hablaba tranquilamente mientras la otra la miraba de forma asesina,deseando poder volver a la cama y dormir un rato ya que eran las seis y media de la mañana.

-Anne me aburro.¿donde se ha metido Airam?-hablaba animadamente Sirius Black con su compañera,despues de tener la grandiosa idea de despertarla a las seis de la mañana,mientras tomaba cafe.

-En Hogwarts-le contesto de mal humor,ella solo queria dormir un rato mas,habia llegado muy tarde de la reunion de la orden,y sus ojos grises se negaban a abrirse.

-¿Y Remus y Andromeda?-siguio el hombre para matar el aburrimiento

-En el mismo sitio-repuso todavia mas cortante.

-Vamos que ellos si pueden ir a Hogwarts y nosotros tenemos que quedarnos encerrados en esta casa a verlas venir.Ademas si Remus esta en el colegio,esta demasiado cerca de mi hijita-dijo con tono de padre sobreprotector que no quiere darse cuenta que su "niña"ya no es una niña-Como se le ocurra pasarse un poco con ella le matare. Le mantendre vigilado.Mejor aun le mordere para dejarle claro...-Y el animago dio rienda suelta a su imaginacion disertando en voz alta sobre lo que podria hacerle a su amigo si le tocaba un solo pelo a su hija.Mientras tanto el rostro de Anne se ensombrecia por momentos solo de escucharle parlotear,queria un poco de silencio.Se habia levantado de un humor espantoso.

-Sirius-dijo intentando que se callara

-...Y cuando este distraido...-continuo divagando sin hacerle caso

-Sirius-repitio de forma aun mas cortante.

-...Puedo tirarle al lago para que se lo coma el calamar gigante...-Sirius siguio comportandose como si estuvieran hablando con la pared.

-SIRIUS-grito desesperada sacandole de su imaginacion y atrayendo su atencion.

-¿Que?-pregunto confuso

-Callate.Y deja en paz a Remus.Tanto el como Airam son solteros y mayorcitos para hacer lo que quieran-contesto de forma tan borde que otro se hubiera callado pero Sirius no era cualquiera.

-No pienso callarme y quedarme sentado mientras Remus Lupin,alguien a quien consideraba mi amigo,le tira los trastos a MI hija.¿Tu ves bien que un hombre que le saca unos diecisiete años se enamore de tu hija y la conquiste?-replico con tono mordaz.

-Si se quieren si.¿Quieres dejarlo ya?-

-Yo solo pienso en voz alta.Y no me parece bien.-volvio Sirius a la carga con el mismo tema.

-Callate y piensa en silencio.No quiero volver a oir hablar del tema-la actitud tan risueña del animago la estaba deseperando.Primero no la dejaba dormir y luego se ponia a parlotear para matar el aburrimiento,algo que no ayudaba precisamente a mejorar su mal humor que estaba dejenerando en un humor de perros.

-Me habia olvidado que cuando te despiertan estas de un humor de perros.-murmuro,pero Anne le llego a escuchar.

-Pues asi lo recuerdas la proxima vez que tengas la genial idea de sacarme de la cama para nada a las seis de la mañana-le contesto volviendo a la taza de cafe.

-Anne-dijo la voz de Siuan desde la puerta.

-¿Que?-contesto de malas maneras.¿Es que en esa casa nadie conocia el significado de la palabra silencio?

-No creo tener que apostarme mucho para saber que te han despertado-dijo la joven entrando en la cocina y tropezando con una silla por el camino-Deberias leer esto,acaba de llegar.-dijo dejando el periodico en la mesa,para acto seguido mirar su dolorida espinilla.Cuando comprobo que no tenia nada se dispuso a ponerse el desayuno acercandose a un armario y coger un vaso para el cafe.

-Buenos dias Siuan-dijo Sirius cogiendo al vuelo el vaso que se habia escapado de entre los dedos de la joven.

-Buenos dias Sirius.Gracias-dijo cogiendo el vaso que le tendia y distrayendo su atencion de la cafetera que de un golpe de varita empezo a arder.

-Siuan,preciosa sientate que yo te preparo el desayuno-dijo Sirius obligando a sentarse a la joven en una silla y apagando el pequeño incendio que habia causado.

Mientras tanto la expresion de Anne se habia vuelto mas sombria a medida que leia el periodico.

-Siuan¿que tienes que hacer hoy para estar ya levantada?A parte de incendiar la cocina claro.-le dijo a la joven de ojos negros mientras sorbia cafe.

-Primero tengo que presentarme en el cuatel general de aurores.Me parece que hoy sere guardia de honor de Harry hasta King cross.Ese Moody no me deja ir detras de ningun mortifago todavia.Dice que estoy medio si el estuviera mas cuerdo...¿Por que?-quiso saber la joven

-¿Puedo ir yo contigo?-pregunto Sirius,el y el encierro no se llevaban bien,necesitaba espacios abiertos.

-No-le contesto Anne-Hazme el favior de ir arriba y despertar a mi adorable hermano y mi cuñada.-le contesto con lo que estaba siendo la tonica de la mañana.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto impaciente.

-Sirius ve y callate de una maldita vez.-le dijo con tal mala leche que el animago salio por la puerta lo mas rapido que le dieron sus piernas.¿Que narices estaba ocurriendo ahora?

Cuando la puerta se cerro Anne se sento de nuevo y clavo sus ojos grises en los negros de Siuan.

-Ten mucho cuidado hoy,los locos que han escapado son muy peligrosos y es probable que ataquen la estacion.

-No hace falta que me lo digas Anne,seguramente entre ellos se encuentre el asesino de mis padres.-dijo furiosamente con rabia y odio contenidos.

-Si,es muy seguro que se encuentre mas de uno.Motivo suficiente para que tengas cuidado.No le digas a nadie donde te hospedas,a partir de hoy estaras sola en esta casa.

-No te preocupes por mi,estare bien-dijo con suficiencia-se defenderme sola.

-No es eso lo que mas me preocupa.-repuso seriamente.

-¿Entonces?

-A partir de ahora te enfrentaras a Voldemort y a su pandilla de locos.Les subestimas por que eres poderosa y lo sabes pero para Voldemort seras un nuevo elemento un elemento especialmente poderoso.Ese psicopata te prometera cualquier cosa para que te unas a el.

-¿Unirme a Voldemort?Eso seria una locura,te recuerdo que busco venganza,no poder.

-Y si eso hace que te unas a el, te prometera venganza.Es persuasivo,y tu subestimas a tu enemigo por que eres poderosa,ese es tu error.Cuando digo que te prometera cualquier cosa es cualquier cosa.

-¿Como traer de vuelta a mis padres?

-Si

-Anne no soy tonta.Algun dia me explicaras por que no se les puede resucitar,pero no me voy a dejar engañar por un viejo loco con aires de superioridad.Asi que bajo ese punto estate tranquila.-repuso Siuan con un aire adulto.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a oirte hablar como un adulto responsable.Ten mucho cuidado.-repuso con una sonrisa.

-Si eso te hace feliz tendre todo el cuidado mundo.-Y se puso de pie dispuesta a irse-Cuidaros mucho.Tu y yo tenemos una conversacion pendiente y me he acostumbrado al trio de locos y los echaria de menos si algo les ocurriera.-Sonrio la joven pelirroja saliendo por la puerta.

-Siuan espera.-la detuvo Anne en el ultimo momento tendiendole una cruz de plata-Pontela te protegera.

La joven cogio la cruz y la observo antes de ponersela sonriendo de medio lado al tiempo que decia:

-Una cruz celta...Y yo que pensaba que no creias en amuletos.

-Por supuesto que creo en ellos.Deja de reirte de mi y pontelo-la regaño Anne.

-Esta bien.¿Te he dicho que os voy a echar de menos?

-Si.Cuidate mucho.Hablare contigo todos los dias.Procura no meterte en lios e intenta...-empezo Anne a modo de despedida.

-Intenta no romperte nada-termino Siuan por ella-Si mama,sere una niña buena y no causare ningun desastre-dijo mirando el reloj-Me voy o llegare tarde y Moody me matara-dijo para desaparecer rapidamente.

Anne se quedo alli parada mirando el punto donde habia estado la joven.Tenia un mal presentimiento y por desgracia nunca se habia equivocado con esos.

Se sento habatida en la silla,el dia no estaba resultando como ella creia y le dieron ganas de estrangular a Andromeda por decirle que los echos podian salirse de su control...Siuan.

Siuan era para ella algo asi como una hija.Siuan era rebelde,curiosa,torpe y divertida,como un fuego imposible de controlar.Y aunque Airam era mas silenciosa y misteriosa,como el aire, se complementaban a la perfeccion.Airam era parecida a Siuan pero mas callada.Aire y fuego,una combinacion peligrosa.Lastima no poder...

-¿Hola?Tierra llamando a Anne.Responde Anne.-Su hermano la saco del ensimismamiento sacudiendo la mano frente a sus ojos y con esas palabras.

-Vale ya James-le grito haciendo que dejara de mover la mano y provocando la risa de las personas que estaban detras.

-¿En serio piensas dejar a Siuan sola en esta casa?-pregunto James sentandose en la encimera de un salto.

-Si James¿por que?-contesto Anne mirandole fijamente,no podia estar pensando nada serio.

-Por llamar a un restaurador antes de volver para arreglar los desaguisados que provoque.

-Siuan NO ES TAN TORPE.-Le dijo de muy malas pulgas,definitivamente su mal humor habia degenerado en un humor de perros.-Y tu.-contiuo mirando a Sirius-Te dije que los despertaras no que escucharais conversaciones ajenas detras de las puertas

Sirius se encogio un poco,pero aun asi contesto:

-Punto numero uno:No me hizo falta despertarles,tu encantador humor mañanero lo hizo por mi.Deberias dejar de comportarte como una de las niñas del pueblo de los malditos por las mañanas,despiertas a todo el mundo.Y punto numero dos:No escuchabamos detras de la puerta,solo esperabamos para poder pasar.

Ante el tono de guasa utilizado por Sirius,Anne le lanzo un mirada que le hizo dar las gracias a que las miradas no mataran,por que si no estaria en ese preciso momento a diez metros bajo tierra.

-Muy bien,no hizo falta despertarles pero espero que seais rapidos preparando baules nos vamos en diez minutos. -murmuro con una sonrisa de malicia.

-No hemos desecho las maletas Anne no nos ha dado tiempo.-repuso Lily con tono conciliador.su amiga estaba de un humor espantoso y no era bueno darle mas armas.

-Volviendo al tema Siuan-dijo James retomando el inicio de la conversacion-A mi no me parece que no ser tan torpe incluya hacer explotar pociones,tropezar con tus propios pies y estar a punto de incendiar la casa dez veces en dos dias.Es un huracan que piensas dejar suelto en la casa de nuestros padres.

-De acuerdo Siuan es un huracan pero no destrozara la casa-admitio Anne de mala gana sirviendose la tercera taza de cafe.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Sirius pensativo.-Hay algo que le has dicho a Siuan sobre que es un elemento especialmente poderoso¿Que querias decir?

-Nada-contesto abruptamente-sois demasiado curiosos¿lo sabiais?

-Si nos lo han dicho alguna vez.-dijo James-¿y Bien?

-Ya os lo contare.-contesto la morena mirando el reloj.-Es tarde,tenemos que irnos.-continuo haciendo caso omiso de su hermano.

-Anne contestame.-dijo James enfurruñado

-Daros prisa la Casa de los Gritos nos espera.-termino por encima de James la morena.Que se cocieran en su propia salsa,con una sola persona preocupada seria bastante.

-¿nos vamos a Hogwarts?-pregunto Lily intirgada.

-Si

-Muy bien Anne-contesto James-¿Y que pasa con Siuan?

-Por el momento tendra que defenderse sola.Por cierto James si quieres saber el motivo de que nos marchemos lee el periodico-y se dispuso a salir de la cocina a por sus cosas

-Hogwarts me parece bien-murmuro Sirius de repente con una sonrisa psicopata-Tengo que vigilar a cierto lobito

-Sirius-grito Anne desde el pasillo.

-¿Si Anne?-pregunto con voz inocente.

-Te he oido.No se te ocurra salir sin que yo me entere.Y dejales en paz.-se la escucho gritar.

-No te preocupes,no te enteraras.-Murmuro sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca y con los dedos cruzados.Eso iba a ser muy divertido.

Cuando llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos Sirius se las apaño para escabullirse al colegio justo a tiempo para ver como Remus se rozaba los labios con el recuerdo de un beso que cierta joven le habia dado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las diez de la mañana los gritos de la Señora Black se hacian oir por toda la casona despues de escuchar el timbre.Harry se apresuro a abrir mientras los demas intentaban hacer callar el retrato mientras murmuraban por lo bajo sobre la maldita mania que tenian algunos de llamar al timbre.

Una gran sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Harry al abrir la puerta.Esperando estaban Hestia Jones,Kingsley Sackelbot y Ojo-loco Moody mirando de muy malas maneras a la joven pelirroja, que hizo que su sonrisa apareciera,mientras esta hacia caso omiso de ellos.

-Gonzalez te he dicho que no llames al timbre.-Decia Hestia con tono acusador a la joven,que se limito a mirarla altaneramente y contestar:

-Muy bien Hestia,pero si no lo hacia no iban a abrirnos.

-Gonzalez respeta a tus superiores-la regaño Kingsley.

-Sackelbot ella no es mi superior.Te recuerdo que estoy aqui por meritos propios.-Repondio enfadada la pelirroja,mientras se observaba un hilo de la tunica azul.

-Estas aqui para aprender Gonzalez.-volvio a reprenderla.

-Si tio pero de Moody no de ti.-contesto con chuleria

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada mas Harry se apresuro a intervenir.

-Alto-grito.Le hacia mucha gracia la actitud de la joven.Siuan podia llegar a ser muy arrogante.

-Harry-empezo la pelirroja al reparar en su presencia-No vuelvas a gritar asi,este trio de gruñones se puede molestar.-y como si las miradas asesinas no le hicieran efecto entro en la casa dandole dos besos en la mejilla.

-¿La conocias Potter?-pregunto Moody cuando terminaron de entrar.

-Si la conoci este verano en el valle-contesto el joven viendo como su pelirroja amiga se enredaba con la pata de troll que habia en la entrada

-Si viejo gruñon,nos conocimos en el Valle.-refunfuño Siuan levantandose del suelo,y mirando a todas parte-¿Alguien os a dicho que esta casa es tetrica?

-¿Y a ti que eres muy torpe?-Le pregunto Hestia sonriendo abiertamente ante el ultimo accidente de la chica.

-Ya vale Hestia llevas dandome la tabarra toda la mañana-contesto Siuan sin darle importancia.Se notaba mucho que Hestia Jones no le caia nada bien.

-No te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre y a mi parecer no creo que a todo el mundo le agrade que le saludes dandole dos besos-Dijo Hestia de muy mal humor.

-Pero que estirados sois los inglesitos.Sabes lo que te digo,que me dejes en paz no voy a cambiar mis costumbres ni las de mi pais por que a ti te desagraden Jones-le dijo la pelirroja con el mismo tono y poniendo enfasis en el apellido,de manera muy mordaz.

-Gonzales-la regaño Moody.

-¿Que?-contesto de forma inocente como si no hubiera dicho nada malo a su compañera.

-Callate y manten...

-Si,si ya lo se la alerta permanente pero que pelo de estropajo deje de molestar y me estare calladita.-le corto con exasperacion,mientras se apoyaba en una de las cabezas de elfo domestico y esta se caia.

-Luego no quieres que te llamen huracan-entro Ginny riendose de la escena-¿Sois la guardia?-pregunto mirando a los presentes.

-¡Hola Gin!Si somos la guardia pero estos-dijo abrazando a la chica y señalando a los de su espalda-dicen que falta mas gente.Hola chicos-termino por saludar a Ron y Hermione que habian ido a ver que causaba tanto jaleo.

-¿Quien falta?-pregunto Ron curiosamente.

-Fred,George y Charlie-dijo Sackelbot escuetamente.

-Buenos dias-se escucho la voz de los aludidos en la escalera.

-Pues vamonos-dijo Moody secamente-¡Gonzalez!-continuo dando un grito a la pelirroja que hablaba animadamente con Ginny y Hermione

-¿Que?-empezaba a estar cansada de que todo el mundo le gritara.

-Cierras la marcha con Charlie-ordeno Moody,esa joven era buena pero podia con los nervios de cualquiera.

-¿Con quien?-pregunto extrañada.

-Con mi hermano Charlie-le aclaro Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Que es el que no esta repe¿verdad?-le dijo viendo a los recien llegados,suponiendo que eran sus hermanos pues se parecian demasiado,sobre todo en el color del pelo.

-Si-contesto la joven Weasley aguantando la risa.

-Muy guapo-contesto la pelirroja mas mayor recorriendo de arriba a abajo al aludido con la mirada.Los demas se echaron a reir ante semejante comentario mientras que Charlie se ponia colorado.

-¿Como vamos a llegar a la estacion?-pregunto Ron mientras bajaban los baules haciendose oir por encima del jaleo.

-Dice Moody que en el metro muggle-contesto Charlie de forma distraida.

-Si,pero yo pienso que hariamos mejor llendo en el autobus noctambulo o apareciendonos cerca.-recapacito Siuan mirando la que habia montada-¿Ninguno os habeis fijado en lo que vamos a llamar la atencion?

Harry penso que,aun siendo tan despistada,Siuan tenia razon y acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga respecto a organizacion.Cuatro lechuzas,un gato y un fenix,sin contar los baules y la larga comitiva de mayoria pelirrojos,llamarian la atencion mas que si se pusieran una diana en la espalda.

-"Ojo-Loco"aqui la joven lleva razon,vamos a llamar mucho la atencion-dijo Charlie enumerando lo que Harry ya habia notado.-Lo mejor seria encoger los baules,desilusionar las lechuzas e ir como un grupo de gente normal sin dar la impresion que estamos organizados.

-¿Y que hago yo con Fawkes?-pregunto Harry,un fenix no podia ocultarse asi como asi.

-Me decepcionas Harry.Dile a Fawkes que vaya al colegio.Los fenix son los animales mas inteligentes que conozco.-Le dijo Siuan en tono dramatico y jocoso.

-Que niña mas...-Comenzo Fred,terminando de hechizar un pesado baul,con tono mordaz por la actitud de la,para el,desconocida.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices pelirrojo repetido si no quieres acabar mal-Tuvo la mala suerte de que Siuan le escucho,que para su desgracia tenia un genio vivo,y le corto antes de poder decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

-Encantadora.-termino por lo bajo,sonriendo esa chica le habia caido muy bien.

Moody puso orden lo mejor que pudo teniendo presente el caos reinante,y bastante harto de el.El resultado fue mejor de lo que esperaban teniendo en cuenta las circustancias.

El mismo abria la marcha con los señores Weasley,Hestia y Kingsley les seguiancon Ron y Hermione en el medio,a izquierda y derecha de Harry y Ginny estaban los gemelos,y justo detras de ellos Siuan y Charlie.Saliendo de la casa Harry noto como Siuabn se escurria en un escalon y casi da con sus huesos en el suelo si Charlie no la coge en el ultimo momento.Estaba empezando a pensar que esa chica era un iman para los accidentes a pequeña escala.

-Justo a tiempo guapo-la escucho decirle a Charlie cuando se reincorporaba recuperando el equilibrio.-¿Como has dicho que te llamabas?

-Eres despistada¿eh?-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-Me llamo Charlie weasley¿Y tu eres?

-Siuan Gonzalez¿Tambien eres auror como yo y esos que me vigilan?-contesto empezando a relajarse,no es que fuera una borde pero le incomodaba estar entre extraños.

-No yo estudie cuidado de criaturas magicas y trabajo con dragones.

-Genial ya tengo a quien llevarle los bichos que tengo en casa-murmuro pensando en la diversidad de animagos que tenia escondidos para darles un correctivo cuando se pusieran cabezones.

-¿Estan enfermos?-le pregunto Charlie ante el comentario.

-No-se apresuro a decir la chica-A no ser que consideres la cabezoneria como una enfermedad.Entonces estan graves.

Charlie comenzo a reir y empezaron a tener una conversacion distendida mientras Harry notaba que Siuan se relajaba.Cuando llegaron King Cross iba tan distraida que choco contra una de las escasas farolas del Anden 9 y 3/4,terminando en el suelo y con un feo chichon saliendole en la frente mientras todos la miraban con preocupacion.

-No me mireis asi,se que el alien que me sale de la frente es muy evidente pero os puedo asegurar a todos que he tenido golpes peores-comento la chica poniendose de pie.

-¿Siuan te encuentras bien?-pregunto Harry.

-Si perfectamente.¿Quereis moveros para meter vuestras cosas en el tren?-les dijo a los chicos.-De aqui a San Mungo-comento tocandose el chichon.

-¿como?-preguntaron todos.

-Nada dejarlo no lo entenderiais-contesto con un gesto de la mano restandole importancia.Si Airam hubiera estado al menos se abria reido de su mal chiste.

Los chicos subieron al tren y acomodaron sus cosas en un compartimento al final del tren rapidamente para despedirse.Cuando bajaron comprobaron que Siuan se habia sentado en el suelo.

-¿Donde esta Airam Siuan?-pregunto Hermione a la chica,le hubiera gustado verla a ella tambien.

-Pues a lo mejor esta con vuestro amigo Lupin.-contesto la chica al tiempo que se encogia de hombros-Mas que nada por que yo estoy cubriendo su puesto,el tenia que formar parte de esta comitiva.

-Es cierto Remus no ha venido-dijo Harry acercandose y tendiendole a la pelirroja un frasquito que habia sacado de su tunica.

-No se a lo mejor los veis pronto-dijo enigmatica mientras entornaba los ojos negros mirando el contenido purpura del frasco-¿Que diablos es esto Potter?

-Es una pocion para los golpes y pequeños accientes que sufre la gente como tu.Pontela sobre el chichon y veras como desaparece-contesto el joven de gafas mirandola con reprobacion.

-Harry no me mires asi-le dijo untando un poco de pocion en la frente.

-¿Asi como?-pregunto el chico desconcertado

-Como si me estuvieras regañando.Me recuerdas a Anne.-le dijo con pena.

-¿Quien es Anne?-pregunto Hermione ayudandola a levantarse mientras se oia el silbato de primer anuncio.

-Mi tutora-contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado y comenzando a acercarse a los demas para las despedidas-Yo no se por que los Potter me han de mirar asi-susurro entre dientes esperando que nadie la escuchara.

-¿Que has dicho de los Potter?-pregunto Harry apresuradamente al escuchar el murmullo y tirando por la borda todas las plegarias de Siuan.

-¿Yo?Nada-contesto apresurada,acababa de meter la pata.-Bueno voy a ver si tienen que decirme algo mas.-y cuando llegaron a donde los demas estaban parados,añadio-Cuidaros mucho y no investigueis cosas raras,de eso nos encargamos nosotros.

-Y no olvideis escribirnos -intervino la señora Weasley.

-Y cuando vayais al pueblo pasaros por nuestra nueva tienda-añadieron los gemelos.

-Os tendremos informados Potter-fue la escueta despedida de Moody.

Cuando se hubieron despedido de todos Siuan volvio a despedirse de su muy particular manera y Harry le dijo:

-Cuidate mucho Siuan.Y no...

-Tengas accidentes.Ya me lo se enano todo el mundo me lo repite.-le corto con una sonrisa.-Tu procura no meterte en lios y no busques problemas.

-¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?Yo no busco problemas estos normalmente tropiezan conmigo.-Dijo riendose el joven de ojos verdes subiendose precipitadamente al tren,que en ese momento empeaba a andar.

Diez minutos despues de que el tren emprendiera el viaje,y con los cuatro comodamente sentados en su compartimento Harry les dijo:

-Chicos teneis que ayudarme.

-¿Y que tratamos de hacer¿Ponerte la zancadilla?-le dijo Ron molesto.

-Tenemos un misterio particular que resolver Ron.-contesto el moreno para justificarse.

-Nos acaban de decir que no investiguemos cosas raras Harry.Por si o lo has notado Siuan lo ha dejado muy claro.-intervino Hermione.

-Oh venga Hermione,callate y escuchemos que tiene que decir.-dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco,primero tenian que escuchar.

-Gracias Ginny-dijo el chico-vereis esta mañana me ha llegado esto...-Les mostro el espejo,el colgante y la nota para contarles todo,desde las sospecha de que Remus les ocultaba algo desde la extraña sensacion que tenia desde principio del verano.Todo y si pasar por alto lo escuchado en la reunion sobre Anne Marie,lo unico que se callo por miedo fue el hechizo de la extraña que presencio la reunion con la capa azul.

-Estamos de acuerdo en que aqui pasa algo muy raro.¿pero que significa todo esto?-murmuro Ginny no bien hubo terminado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-No lo se-contesto sinceramente el joven de las gafas.

-Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts intentare encontrar algo sobre Anne Marie ,pero no te prometo nada.A ver si encontramos algo de ella.-dijo Hermione volviendo a enfrascarse en el libro de defensa nivel superior.

-Yo quiero saber que pinta esa en todo esto-dijo Ron-¿no teniamos bastante con los Horcruxes?

-Callate Ron.-dijo Ginny medio dormida.

-No Gin,eso es lo que quiero saber yo.Que pinta Anne Marie en todo esto y quienes son A:M:P y A.L.B.P-dijo Harryseriamente-Hermione pon,por una vez,a trabajar para mi ese cerebro que tienes.Encuentra sentido a este puzzle.

-Esta bien Harry.-asintio la castaña-solo esperemos que Remus nos ayude.

Despues de eso el compartimento se quedo en silencio y el resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo.De vez en cuando algun mienbro del E.D. pasaba a visitarles como Luna,Neville y unos cuantos mas.Llego un momento que la tranquilidad era tal que Harry se quedo dormido abrazando a Ginny,que hacia rato que estaba en el mundo de los sueños.Y asi poco a poco llegaron a Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus se disponia a salir de su despacho para asistir a la ceremonia de seleccion de los alumnos cuando la garza de Airam se colo por la ventana abierta.Rapidamente cerro la ventana con un golpe y hechizo a la garza para que no pudiera moverse y escapar.

Cogio a la indefensa ave y la dejo,petrificada e inmovil,sobre el escritorio.

-Solo espero estar en lo cierto para que Airam no me mate-murmuro dando un golpe de varita con las fosas nasales inundadas del olor a vainilla y canela que el pajaro desprendia.

Despues de lanzar el encantamiento se dejo caer pesadamente en una butaca cercana,asombrado e intentando sacar a flote el recuerdo de algo que golpea incesantemente en su mente.Todo esto sin despegar los ojos dorados del lugar donde tendria que estar la garza,y desde el cual le miraban dos ojos verdes con reproche,sobre todo por que su dueña estaba inmovilizada y no podia hablar.

-Asi que esto era lo que escondian-murmuro asombrado ante semejante vision-Es eso o que yo estoy completamente loco.

-Remus,McGonagall nos quiere ver a todos en...-escucho de forma lejana la voz de Airam desde la puerta.

La joven se quedo parada,con una mano en el picaporte y la puerta entreabierta,al ver la expresion del hombre.En ese preciso momento solo se le ocurrio seguir la mirada dorada de Remus hasta donde estaba fija.

-Mierda-exclamo cerrando la puerta de forma precipitada y buscando palabras para aclarar la situacion en la que se encontraba-Joder Lily¿Que haces aqui?-fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca su cerebro era incapaz de reaccionar.

-No puede contestarte.esta petrificada.-dijo Remus de manera ausente y sin terminar de creerselo-Supongo que la conoces si la llamas Lily.

-¿Eh?Si,si nos conocemos.-la joven empezo a reaccionar ante esa situacion digna de un bodeville y saco su varita-_Finite Incantatem_-murmuro acercandose a Lily.-¿Tia Lily te encuentras bien?

-Si Airam,gracias-contesto la interpelada de forma distraida y saltando del escritorio para acercarse al hombre sentado,que la miraba entre la incredulidd y el reconocimiento,como si estuviera viendo un fantasma,con los ojos acuosos-¿Como has sabido que era Yo?-le pregunto poniendo su mano en la del hombre,para traerle un poco a la realidad,de forma dulce.

-Las garzas no huelen a vainilla y canela.Y yo solo he visto una garza blanca con plumas rojas en la cabeza en toda mi vida-contesto mientras una sonrisa de añoranza se posaba en sus labios.

-Siempre has sido muy observador.-Dijo Lily con lagrimas de alegria en los ojos y abrazandole con todas sus fuerzas.El abrazo le confirmo al hombre que era real y se lo devolvio susurrando:

-Te he echado de menos pelirroja.Ahora dime¿donde te has dejado a Sirius?

-¿Como sabes...?-empezo ella aturdida.

-Parece que tanto tu como Airam habeis olvidado que soy un licantropo y como tal tengo el oido y el olfato muy desarrollado-contesto sin desacer el abrazo-¿como Habeis vuelto?Estabais muertos y...-Su curiosidad le podia,pero su voz salia estrangulada de la emocion.

-Es muy largo de explicar...-comenzo la pelirroja.No queria soltar a su amigo,sospechaba que su amigo no habia recibido de nadie todo el cariño que necesitaba en esos años,y ella estaba dispuesta a compensarle por todas las veces que no habia estado a su lado en los ultimos dieciseis años.

-Si quieres yo te lo explicare despues-corto la escena Airam con voz molesta-Ahora es mejor que vayas al comedor si no quieres que McGonagall nos mate a los dos.-su tono de voz no dejaba espacio para la replica,evidenciando que algo la habia molestado de manera peculiar.No solia dejar que sus emociones la dominaran,pero no pudo evitar hablar asi.

-Pero-empezo el hombre renuente.Por su parte no queria separarse de Lily,al menos no de momento.Habian sido dieciseis años muy duros y,hasta hacia unos momentos,el creia que los muertos no podian volver.Por lo que no queria alejarse del milagro no fuera a desaparecer.

-Sera lo mejor-le aconsejo Lily renuente,no queria irse pero la joven estaba de un humor espantoso.-Nos veremos pronto Remus,no pienso irme muy lejos.Baja y luego me cuentas como esta Harry.

-Esta bien.-accedio el licantropo de mala gana,rompiendo el abrazo.-Tu y yo jovencita hablaremos luego.-dijo dirigiendose a Airam que se habia quedado de pie en el mismo sitio desde que entro.-Y entre otras cosas me explicaras que esta haciendo aqui.

Salio de la habitacion cerrando a sus espaldas,pero a mitad del pasillo algo dicho por la joven que le intrigaba hizo que se detuviera y se pusiera blanco como un fantasma.¿Le parecia a el o Airam habia llamado tia a Lily?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Que haces aqui?-interrogo la joven morena segun se cerro la puerta,impasibilizandola.

Lily sonrio ante el tono utilizado por la joven y se la quedo mirando en los ojos entrecerrados y la postura que tenia,era igual que Sirius pero en femenino.

-Vale que tenias muchas gans de ver a Remus.-empezo de nuevo la morena ante el silencio de su compañera-Pues ya lo has visto.¿me dices ahora para que has venido?No creo que sea para ver los ojos dorados de Remus.-el tono de la joven no vario un apice,era un tono molesto,enfadado como si estuvieran a punto de quitarle algo y no pudiera soportarlo.

Lily se limito a soltar una carcajada ante la ultima muy bien el tono usado por la joven,un tono que habia escuchado en varias ocasiones de Sirius y James...

-No utilices ese tono conmigo.-dijo cuando pudo articular palabra-Y no me mires asi.¿Que es lo que te molesta tanto?-sonrio indulgentemente viendo como los ojos azules se entrecerraban mas si era posible.

-A mi no me molesta nada-dijo con los dientes prietos-Si solo has venido a descubrirnos,ya puedes volver por donde has venido.Lo conseguiste.-Estaba enfadada,pero no sabia exactamente el motivo.

-Tranquila pequeña fiera.Me mandan a avisarte que estamos aqui cerca.en la casa de los gritos.-contesto intentando aplacar a la chica,era tan cabezona como Sirius en sus momentos algidos.-Aunque veo que te las apañas muy bien sola.-Respondio con ganas de reirse un rato,pisaba un terreno que dominaba por la practica que tuvo con el club de fans de James en Hogwarts.-Por lo menos en lo de enamorarte de tu ayudante y conquistarle se refiere...

-Yo no me enamoro de nadie y no conquisto a nadie-contesto enarcando una ceja ante la acusacion de Lily.

-¿Si no conquistas a nadie y no te enamoras de nadie por que estas celosa?-dijo la pelirroja soltando una carcajada.

-¿Quien esta celosa?-pregunto negando la evidencia.Estaba celosa y mucho.Remus no era tan cariñoso con ella.

-Tu,y mucho me equivoco o el causante ha sido el trato de Remus conmigo.

-Mas bien estoy molesta por tu inesperada visita.-¿Tan evidente era que se estaba enamorando del licantropo?

-Vale,vale.-dijo Lily,si la joven queria negar lo evidente,ella no iba a forzarla para que lo hiciera.

-¿Me dices que le cuento yo ahora a este?-murmuro Airam para si misma,pero en voz lo bastante audible como para que la escuchara.

-Lo que creas conveniente,pero que se ajuste a la verdad.Remus odia que le mientan,sobre todo si esa persona le importa.-dijo Lily pensando que si esos sentimientos cristalizaran serian una hermosa pareja y comprobando que su joven sobrina se relajaba visiblemente.

-Si,esta bien lo tendre en cuenta.-repuso mirando distraidamente el reloj-Mierda,llego tarde al banquete.McGonagall me matara.

-Entonces me voy.-dijo intentando escaparse.Tenia ganas de estar con James.

-No-la paro Airam autroritaria.-Tu te quedas aqui.antes de hablar con Remus me tienes que explicar a que habeis venido.

-Tu madre piensa que con la fuga de prision el colegio necesita mas seguridad y Harry mas vigilancia.

-¿Solo por eso?-le parecia raro que se arriesgara tanto de momento solo por la fuga.

-Hay algo que tu madre no ha querido contarnos.-dijo sopesando la escasa informacion que poseia-¿No ha ocurrido nada aqui?

-No lo se .Pero nos tenemos que enterar.Vamonos.

Ante esa especie de orden Lily se volvio a transformar para ir con la chica.Por lo menos veria a Harry.Una vez que la garza se poso en su hombro Airam y ella salieron corriendo al gran comedor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus no paro quietoen la silla hasta que vio entrar a Airam apresurada por la puerta secundaria del comedor,con Lily en su forma animaga posada sobre su hombro,y se sento,justo enmedio de la seleccion.

La joven paseo la mirada por el comedor,hasta que poso la vista en los cuatro chicos mas famosos de Gryffindor:Harry,Ron,Hermine y Ginny.El ave de su hombro los observaba con intensidad.

-Menos mal que McGonagall no ha notado que llegas tarde.-dijo una voz en su oido-Bonito pajaro-comento Andromeda de nuevo mientras la joven la miraba.

-Es una garza Andromeda.

-Gracias por la informacion Remus,pero eso no quita que sea un pajaro.

Airam puso los ojos en blanco,habia ido a sentarse justo en medio de los dos amigos y sospechaba que la cena seria un intercambio de ironias al estar ambos enfadados.Los dejo enfrascados en una discusion de besugos sobre pajaros,garzas,lechuzas y cualquier bicho que tuviera alas mientras miraba detenidamente la mesa en la que estaba sentada.

-¿Que profesores faltan?-pregunto interrumpiendo la conversacion al notar varias sillas por ocupar.

-Filwicht,Sprout,Trewlany y Vector.-contesto Remus

-Si.Encantamientos,Hebologia,adivinacion y Runas,respectivamente-termino de aclararle la rubia.

-Demasiados en cualquier caso.¿Que habra pasado para que no esten?-se pregunto asi misma la joven Black recapacitando.Faltaban cuatro profesores,eso no podia ser casualidad.no le gustaban las casualidades unidas con malos presentimientos,como el que tenia en ese momento,solo daban sorpresas desagradables.

-Ahora nos enteraremos-murmuro Andromeda haciendola notar que la direcctora se habia levantado para dirigirse al comedor,adornado con crespones negros en señal de duelo por el antiguo director,y que Slughorn,el profesor de pociones,se llevaba el sombrero.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts-comenzo la directora-antes que nada deciros que las clases de encantamientos,herbologia,adivinacion y runas antiguas estan suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso.El antiguo y querido director deseaba que el colegio siguiera con su rutina normal a pesar de todo,por lo que es un placer presentaros a los nuevos profesores:Andromeda Black,Airam Garcia y su ayudante Remus Lupin.Ambos seran los profesores de defensa y la Señorita Black se encargara de Transformaciones.Recordaros que el Bosque Prohibido...

Airam desconecto del discurso de bienvenida de la directora en ese momento.Se dedico a mirar a Harry y sus amigos,intercambiando de forma inconexa alguna frase con sus dos compañeros de mesa y a pensar en lo que McGonagall no habia dicho.¿Donde estaban esos profesores y por que no le dio importancia¿Acaso no lo sabia?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry entro en el Gran Comedor medio dormido no miro ni un momento a la mesa de los profesores y,mientras McGonagall daba paso a la seleccion,miraba su plato como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.El sombrero iba seleccionando a los alumnos nuevos cuando escucho el rumor de que faltaban cuatro profesores.No le dio importancia pensando que pronto volverian.Por su parte tenia ganas de hablar con Remus para aclarar unos cuantos puntos,pero andaba desaparecido desde la reunion.Tambien tenia muchas ganas de ponerse a investigar sobre Anne,pues si habia sido estudiante del colegio tendria que haber un registro con antiguos alumnos y en el sus apellidos...

Los insistentes tirones de manga que le propinaba Hermione le hicieron volver de su mutismo y sus pensamientos.

-¿Que quieres Hermione?

-Que me hagas el favor de mirar a la mesa de los profesores-contesto la joven castaña sonriente.

-Ya se que faltan cuatro-contesto el chico volviendo a concentrarse en su plato.

-No es por eso.McGonagall no le ha dado importancia asi que no es grave.es mas bien por la sorpresa que te vas a llevar.-dijo Ginny susurrando aun mas sonriente.

El joven Potter miro a su mejor amigo,que estaba mudo mientras miraba la mesa principal con cara de alegria,y se decidoio a mirar en la misma direccion.

Abrio los ojos y sonrio con sorpresa.Desde la mesa de los profesores le miraban sonrientes Andromeda,Remus y Airam,con Fire sobre su hombro,y en ese mismo momento su cerebro proceso la informacion de algo que decia McGonagall;Profesores y ayudante.

-Lupin va a volver a dar clase¿No es genial?-pregunto Ron haciendo caso omiso del discurso.

Durante el resto del banquete Harry no le quito de encima la vista a su nueva profesora de defensa.Una de las veces Airam le miro y,cuando sus miradas se cruzaron,le sonrio.

Ese gesto le trajo algo a la cabeza.

"Es curioso,Gin llevaba razon se parece a Anne,pero tiene la sonrisa de Sirius"Penso recordando la foto de estos,sonrientes en el lago.

Cuando salian despues de la cena rumbo a sus habitaciones Hemione volvio a captar su atencion.

-Harry has estado muy callado y no le quitabas ojo a Airam ¿por que?

-Estaba pensando que Ginny llevaba razon.-contesto acercando a la pelirroja y abrazandola por la cintura.

-¿En que?-dijo Ron intentando enterarse de que hablaban al tiempo que se escondia de Parvati Patil,que paso por su lado con cara de malas pulgas.

-En lo que me dijo en el valle.Se parece a ellos.-contesto enigmatico.

-¿Qiuien a quien?-Dijo Hermione intentando que especificara.

-Airam a Sirius y Anne-contestaron el moreno y la pelirroja como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo.

-¿Perdon?-dijo Ron confundido-Mirad dejarlo para mañana,No entiendo que quereis decir.-termino al lado del retrato.

-¿Cual es la contraseña?-pregunto Harry para cambiar de tema.

Hermione empezo a reirse mientras contestaba:

-No te lo vas a creer.La contraseña es "Los Merodeadores"

Los tres de su lado tambien rieron,eran de los pocos que sabian realmente lo que ese nombre ocultaba.Una vez dentro de la torre no se entretuvieron y se fueron a sus cuartos.A los diez minutos todos los chicos de septimo estaban dormidos.Todos menos Harry que se levanto y saco la dichosa fotografia del baul.Seguia sin decirle nada asi que la dejo en la mesilla y cerro su mente a intrusos.

Se sentia de nuevo en casa,aun sin Hagrid y Dumbledore.Ese iba a ser un curso muy interesante.

Poco a poco Morfeo le llamo y se sumergio en un sueño extraño:Sus padres estaban de vuelta,junto a el,con Sirius y Anne mientras a lo lejos Airam sonreia con alegria.


	10. 9:Recordatti Bisonno

Un mes mas tarde aqui estoy.Superado por fin el bloqueo del Tamaño familiar que me tenia parada os traigo el nuevo capi.El nueve.Sin mas dilacion solo deciros que sigo esperando vuestra opinion sobre Airam y Siuan.

Saray va por ti.

**Disclaimer:**Ni soy J.KRowling ni me parezco a ella.Asi que no me denuncies que solo lo hago por diversion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 9:"Recordatti Bisonno"**

Harry fue el primero en levantarse al dia siguiente y lo hizo con la sensacion de no haber dormido nada.Observo detenidamente la foto que habia dejado olvidada la noche anterior en la mesilla,mientras trataba de despertarse,y se dio cuenta de un detalle que habia pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento:El colgante que Anne Marie lucia en la frente en esa imagen era muy parecido a otro.

"Para mi que ese colgante lo he visto en algun sitio."Penso mientras se duchaba.Al mirar el reloj que Ginny le habia comprado en el Valle decidio bajar a desayunar sin dejar de pensar en Sirius,Anne,la fotografia,el colgante y Airam.

-Buenos dias Harry-dijo Andromeda a su espalda sacandole de sus pensamientos.

-Hola-dijo escuetamente el joven

-Es muy temprano¿No podias dormir?

-No y por lo que veo no soy el unico.¿Escribiendo a Tonks?-dijo sonriendo al ver la carta que asomaba en la mano de la mujer.

-Si no creo que tarde en verla.Mi hija es un autentico caos y tengo que recordarle amenudo que haga algo.-comento apoyada en la pared del corredor.

-Conozco a una Auror que es aun mas despistada.

-SI la nueva alumna de Moody.

-Es peor que Tonks.La he visto tropezarse con sus propios pies.-Sonrio al recordar a la joven.

-Creo que sera mejor que bajes a desayunar y yo que me valla a la lechuceria-comento Andromeda volviendo a caminar-Nos vemos luego.

-Adios.

Harry se quedo parado mientras veia como la rubia seguia su camino.Cuando volvio a ponerse en marcha se dio cuenta que habia perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos sobre el colgante y la sonrisa de Airam.Se sento a desayunar en un comedor casi vacio.Miraba distraidamente la puerta cuando le parecio ver un perro negro por los pasillos al abrirse esta para dar paso a Ron y Ginny,con cara de sueño,y a Hermione con los horarios en las manos y completamente despejada.

-Enos Dias-dio Ron sentandose en frente de el ahogando un bostezo.

-Hola.-contesto Harry mientras notaba como Ginny se apoyaba en su hombro

.-Guiego volveg a la cama-la escucho decir con la voz apagada por su hombro medio dormida.

Harry solo sonrio al ver el estado de ambos,seguramente Hermione les habia despertado.

-Buenos dias-dijo energicamente la castaña-vuestros horarios¿Harry no has dormido?Tienes mala cara.-comento sentandose y viendo el aspecto de su amigo.

-Gracias Hermione-dijo mientras leia el horario de ese dia-Para tu informacion si he dormido,pero me he levantado temprano.

-Somos los promeros alumnos de Airam-dijo Ron un poco mas espabilado.

-¿Donde esta mi horario Hermione?-Pregunto Ginny al ver que ella no habia recibido ningun papel con sus clases.

-No lo se.-contesto e inmediatamente despues le dijo a Harry-Sabes creo que tienes razon Airam se parece a Sirius,pero es mucho mas guapa.-dijo haciendo caso omiso de todos los demas.

Intentaron seguir con su conversacion,que parecia de besugos con todos tan adormilados,pero un centenar de lechuzas entraron con el correo en ese preciso momento.Harry y los demas no esperaban carta de nadie pero una lechuza parda se poso delante suyo y le robo la mitad de la tostada antes de que pudiera quitarle el pergamino y volver a emprender el vuelo.

-¿Quien te escribe?-pregunto Ginny curiosamente mirando por encima de su hombro.

-No lo se Gin,pero si no la abro nunca lo sabre-y abrio el pergamino sin dilacion ante la curiosa y atenta mirada delos otros tres.

"_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le espero en mi despacho acompañado de sus amigos antes de la primera clase para terminar de ajustar sus horarios._

_Aprovechar la misia para darle la noticia de que ha sido seleccionado como capitan del equipo de Griffyndor y solo dispone de tres miembros para realizar las pruebas._

_Si quiere disponer del campo de Quidicht devera hablar con Madame Hooch._

_Atentamente:_

_Minerva McGonagall,Directora de Hogwarts._

-Es de McGonagall.-informo el moreno a los demas-nos cita en su despacho para ajustar horarios

-¿Y no quiere nada mas?-pregunto una suspicaz Hermione al observa el tinte rojo de las mejillas del chico.

-Si bueno,me han nombrado capitan-dijo escondiendo la cara en la copa.

-Ega de egpegar-comento Ron con la boca llena.

-¿Que?Ron traga y despues habla.-dijo Ginny con repulsion ante lo que habia hecho su hermano.

-Que era de esperar.

-En eso Ron lleva razon,Harry.Al fin y al cabo eres el mejor buscador del colegio y el mas antiguo del equipo.Ya te dije una vez que lo llevas en la sangre.-siguio la castaña guardando su libro de defensa.

Harry no les habia escuchado realmente pues estaba entretenido con la felicitacion de Ginny.

-Creo que sera mejor ir al despacho de la directora si no queremos llegar tarde.-comento un poco colorado al darse cuenta que estaban en el gran comedor besandose con Ginny delante de todos sus compañeros.

Al oir esas palabras los cuatro se pusieron de pie y salieron del comedor para ver a la directora intrigados,seguidos de cerca por una hermosa Aguila con los ojos de un enigmatico color gris.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Airam caminaba hacia su primera clase como profesora acompañada de un enorme perro negro que no entendia el humor taciturno de la chica que vigilaba y cuidaba desde hacia algo mas de un mes.

Harta de que el perro la persiguiera por todo el colegio desde que habia amanecido,el momento que aprovecho para salir a correr e intentar pensar en su discusion con Remus,se volvio para mirar fijamente al perro y susurarle de mala leche:

-Vuelvete con Prongs y los demas Hocicos.Dentro del colegio no puede pasarme nada y ya estoy lo suficinetemente vigilada por Remus y Andromeda.

Hocicos la miro reprobador y suplicante sentado en medio del pasillo,siempre seria mas divertido estar en el colegio con ella que en la casa de los gritos con los demas.

-No me mires asi.Ese truco no funciona conmigo,sabes que yo tambien lo utilizo.-susurro a la altura del perro mirando sus ojos azules.-Y no te pongas cabezon que nos conocemos.Vuelve ahora mismo con los demas si no quieres terminar convertido en un hechizo muy bueno.-sonrio con malicia poniendose de pieMientras dijo esa frase su voz no se altero un apice,ni ella se mostro alterada,por lo que Hocicos,aunque seguia mirandola con reproche,decidio que su integridad fisica era bastante mas importante que un rato divertido.Se dio la vuelta de forma altanera y volvio con los demas.

Airam observo como el perro se perdia de vista para seguir su camino.Habia sido una sorpresa,agradable y desagradable,encontrarse a Hocicos en su puerta a las seis de la mañana.Agradable por que siempre le gustaba ver a ese animal que al fin y al cabo era su padre,y desagradable por que se sentia vigiada y con el a su lado no podia pensar tranquilamente ni podia hacer nada que no le gustara al animal.

Entro en el aula de Defensa y se asomo a la ventana.Faltaba aproximadamente una hora para que comenzara la clase pero no queria ver a Remus antes de ella.Sumida en sus pensamientos bajo la mirada hasta sus muñecas,todavia amoratadas por su percance con Remus en Grimmauld Place.No le dolian lo que de verdad le dolia era el ultimo "altercado"con el hombre,el cual la habia mantenido despierta durante toda la noche y ahora lo repasaba en silencio y con tranquilidad.

Flash Back

Estaba sentada en su cuarto sola despues de que Lily saliera precipitadamente despues del banquete para informar de la misteriosa desaparicion de los profesores a los demas.Estaba descalza,acurrucada en un sillon con un ancho pantalon negro y una vieja camiseta que habia pertenecido a su padre.Leia tranquilamente "Utopia" para desconectar del dia.Demasiadas emociones juntas y Siuan estaba en Londres y sin poder comunicarse con ella por si alguien inteceptaba la lechuza.Y ella como lechuza era demasiado llamativa para salir y estaba demasiado vigilada por cierto cuarteto como para escabullirse y hablar con su amiga.

Se sumio tanto en su lectura que no escucho como Remus entraba en su cuarto,ni se percato de su presncia hasta que le dijo.

-¿Por que llamas Tia a Lily?

La joven se sobresalto tanto que a punto estubo de caer de la butaca,pero rapidamente recupero el equilibrio y con el el muro de hielo que contenia todas sus emociones y sentimientos.

-Sencillo,porque soy su sobrina.-contesto con una calma que no sentia mirandole a los ojos.

-Imposible-contraataco el hombre-Lily solo tiene una hermana y esta a su vez solo tiene un hijo.Y si no me equivoco tiene diecisiete años no veintiuno.

-Bien rebatido.Para tu informacion hago veintiuno el veintidos de octubre-dijo mirando como un rayo iluminaba el cielo y encogiendose en la butaca.No le gustaban las tormentas-Pero sigo siendo su sobrina.-dijo intentando volver a su libro para aislarse de la tormenta que se habia desatado.

-No te creo.Si realmente fueras su sobrina habria oido al menos hablar de ti.-Dijo hacerle caso omiso solo estaba consiguiendo algo en lo que los espertos eran Anne Potter y Sirius Black:enfadarlo.

-Soy su sobrina politica-solto de repente la joven y que pensara lo que quisiera,no iba a ponerselo facil.Si tan listo era que pensara un poco y dejara de molestarla.

-¿Politica?-dijo desconcertado ante esa nueva informacion.-Mas imposible todavia.La unica hermana de James murio ocho meses antes de tu nacimiento y...-Se quedo callado.Algo le decia que estaba equivocado y metiendo la pata.¿Y si Anne se hubiera quedado...?Pero era imposible,si las cuentas no le fallaban cuado Anne desaparecio solo tenia dieciseis años recien cumplidos.Pero salia con Sirius.Y Sirius era Sirius y estaban demasiado enamorados...

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras miraba a la joven sentada en la butaca,que sonreia beatificamente.Tal y como hacia Sirius siempre que soltaba alguna bomba.La misma cara que ponia Anne cuando James se ponia cabezota en el papel de hermano protector y ella se divertia a su costa.Sin duda se parecia a ellos de forma muy peculiar,era una extraña mezcla de ambos caracteres,tan parecida a ellos y tan distinta a la vez,bien podia ser verdad lo que decia.

-No-susurro

-¿No que Remus?-pregunto la joven con los ojos azules clavados en los suyos.

-No puede ser.-Pero,si era sincero consigo mismo,las cuentas cuadraban :Anne desaparecia y ocho meses despues nacia esta chica de la que no habia costancia en ningun sitio,como si no existiera,tal vez por que esa informacion estaba celosamente guardada a ojos ajenos.De todo el mundo escepto,por supuesto,Anne.

-¿Que no puede ser?-pregunto la joven aislandose de la tormenta-¿Acaso no has encontrado todo respecto a Siuan y nada respecto a mi¿No confias en tus propias conclusiones aun siendo correctas?Cuando mi madre desaparecio estaba embarazada de un mes.

-¿como sabias que?-Pero se corto en seco-¿Telepatia?

-Podria decirse.Pero no es telepatia pura.Un curioso poder ese.Solo se trasmite por la madre y solo se desarrolla con personas que tienen una afinidad especial con el sujeto.Mi telepatia no es pura,es solo una ligera nocion de tus pensamientos y de otras personas.

-Si ya lo se.Tu madre me lo explico en su segundo curso.Es una especie de empatia que se desarrolla con personas que hacen sentir una intensa sensacion.-dio el medio mosqueado y completamente hipnotizado por la seductora belleza de la joven.

-Premio.De todas formas mi madre me conto muchas cosas de vosotros.-dijo Airam quitandole importancia al echo de percibir algunos de sus pensamientos

Sigo sin entenderlo.Si Anne se hubiera quedado embarazada me lo habria dicho.¿Por que no me lo dijo?Yo era su mejor amigo.

-No necesareamente.Estaba asustada,se fue y me escondio.Cuando yo naci estabais en guerra y mis padres eran un objetivo principal-contesto desabrida consciente de que estaba rebelando demasiado.

-¿Lo predijo?-murmuro Remus mirando por la ventana las nubes que tapaban la luna en cuarto creciente

-Si-fue la escueta respuesta de la joven.

Un denso silencio se instauro entre ambos,cada cual pensando en el siguiente paso,en la siguiente pregunta y la siguiente rebelacion.

-¿Por que ahora?-pregunto el hombre sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

-Realmente no lo se.Mi madre predijo muchas cosas-respondio encogiendose de hombros-La mayoria se han cumplido.

-¿donde esta?

-¿Que?

-Que donde esta.

-No lo se-mintio impavida.No pensaba contarle nada mas.Ni siquiera la estupida prediccion que hizo sobre que ella se enamoraria de Remus.

-No puedo creerlo.Dos de mis mejores amigos fueron padres y yo me entero veintiun años despues.Puedes quedarte ahi mirandome y mentirme diciendo que no sabes donde esta?Eso si que es ser una Black señorita.

-No miento-se defendio-no lo se.

-¿Y Lily y los demas?

-Que haya resucitado a Lily no quiere decir que lo haya hecho con los demas.

-Ya y yo soy tonto y me lo creo.

-No creo que seas tonto.Por si te interesa saberlo no se donde se esconden.-Dijo la joven desafiante.

-¿Para que habeis venido?-pregunto Remus volviendo al mismo tema de antes.

El silencio fue lo unico que obtuvo por respuesta.Repitio la pregunta dos veces mas y en ambas ocasiones habria dado lo mismo preguntarle al pomo de la puerta,la chica habia vuelto a sumirse en su lectura y pasaba las paginas en silencio.

Cansado de discutir con la pared salio de la habitacion dando un portazo al mismo tiempo que un trueno resonaba lejano.Estaba tan ofendido que no escucho como la joven murmuraba:

-Era ahora o nunca.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se dejo caer en la butaca abatida.Todavia no podia creer que hubiera sido tan fria con Remus,y eso le dolia.No es que sintiera algo especial por Remus Lupin,al menos eso se decia ella,pero queria que la tratara igual que a Lily.Levanto la vista de la mesa y vio su calendario lunar.Esa noche habia luna llena.No queria pensar en lo dolorosa que seria para el hombre.Seguramente estaria cansado y enfadado por sus respuestas esquivas,y esa noche estaria solo...Se dijo que no le importaba.

Se llevo las manos a la cara solo para comprobar que realmente estaba llorando¿Por que lloraba si no le importaba lo ocurriera con el licantropo?

Muy en el fondo sabia que sentia algo especial por Remus y que si el no aparecia en todo el dia ella estaria del mismo humor taciturno.¿Por que ser tan obcecada y no contar todo de una vez?Remus Lupin habia tirado el muro de hielo y ella se sentia indefensa ante eso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus estaba tirado en la cama,cansado y sin haber dormido nada.Su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez el ulimo incidente con Airam y las tardes del Valle y le decia que no podia estar enfadado con ella,si tenia motivos,pero odiaba discutir con Airam.Apoyado en el cabecero de la cama y mirando como el dia habia amanecido despejado depues de la tormenta deseo tener alli a Sirius y James para que le explicaran por que se sentia como un colegial.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien,y si estaba en lo cierto en sus conclusiones,era mejor asi pues se jugaria la vida si se enteraran de como se habia la joven en sus pensamientos.

Siguio repasando todos y cada uno de los momentos del dia anterior para detenerse en el mismo recuerdo que las veces anteriores y que la conversacion con Airam habia traido a su cabeza.Era un recuerso inconexo de algo que habia vivido,y tenia la sensacion de que si tiraba del hilo encontraria toda la vivencia...

"-¿Y puede saberse que tienes que hacer?

-Resucitar a los muertos"

¿Que sinificaban esas palabras¿Que era ese recuerdo¿De cuando?

Con un suspiro volvio a hundirse en la cama.El sueño le llego y estaba saturado de una hermosa mirada azul enmarcada por una larga melena negro-azulada pertenecientes a la persona de la que queria saber todo.Y cuando decia todo era TODO.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius solo encontro a Lily y James haciendose carantoñas en la cocina,despues de haber leido el periodico y tomar cafe,cuando llego a la Casa de los Gritos.

-¿Y Anne?-pregunto cuando volvio a su forma humana de mal humor.

-Buenos dias Sirius.¿cafe?-se apresuro a contestar Lily con una sonrisa y poniendole delante una taza de cafe humeante que olia de maravilla.

-Gracias pelirroja,pero no me has contestado.

-Esta en el colegio-dijo James de forma ausente mirando a su mujer-HAs estado ventiun años sin ella¿Y ahora la echas en falta a las dos horas?No si el que te entienda que te compre.

-No seas gracioso.Preguntaba por simple curiosidad.-respondio Sirius de un humor un poco mejor.

-Si satisface tu curiosidad Anne a ido al colegio por no se que asunto y tiene que estar al volver.-dijo Lily sentandose en la silla.

-Mejor.-murmuro el hombre pensativo.

Recordaba a la perfeccion la sensacion de tristeza que Airam desprendia,preguntandose que le habria ocurrido para que estuviera asi.No le gustaba ver triste a su hija.Una idea peregrina paso por su cabeza:Remus tenia algo que ver,no le gustaba pero seguro que tenia algo que ver.

-Lily¿Que paso anoche?-pregunto de improvisto.

-Nada especial Sirius.Ya os lo conte.-respondio la mujer encogiendose de hombros.

-Es cierto.¿Pero no notaste nada raro en Airam?

-¿Que ocurre Sirius?

-Es lo que intento averiguar James.¿Y bien Lily?

-Yo no considero raro que se haya enamorado de Remus.Es lo mas normal.Seguramente discutirian por alguna tonteria.

-Lo sabia.

-¿Que sabias?

-Pues que Remus intenta conquistar a mi hija Lily.

-No te metas ahi Sirius,puedes salir muy mal parado.Tu hija es mas cabezota y tiene peor caracter que tu cuando te mosqueas.Si te interpones Airam te cortara el cuello por meterte donde no te llaman.-Repuso Lily viendo la cara de Sirius.-Deja pasar el tiempo a ver que pasa.

-Pelirroja,habals igual que Anne.

-¿mi hermana te dijo lo mismo?

-Si

-¿Es que tu y yo somos los unicos con sentido comun,Sirius?

-Eso parece James.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo chicos?-dijo Anne desde la puerta sobresaltandoles a todos.

-¿Tu tambien has desarrollado la horrible cualidad de Remus de ntrar en los sitios sin hacer ruido?-le pregunto Lily molesta,odiaba que hicieran eso.

-MAs bien vosotros conservais una increible capacidad de abstraccion.Estabais tan concentrados hablando que no habeis notado como cerraba la puerta.-se cachondeo la morena dejando ver que estaba de buen humor.

-¿Que hacias en el colegio?-le pregunto Sirius cuando se sento.

-Buenos dias Sirius.Veo que hoy eres tu el que se ha levantado de mal humor.

-Anne contestame y no te burles.

-Nada importante curioso.Solo os buscaba algo que hacer.-le contesto quitandole de las manos la taza de cafe.

-¿Algo como que?-Dudaba mucho que su hermana solo hubiera ido para eso.

-Algo como encontrar a los profesores.

-¿Y los horcruxes?-quiso saber Lily.

-Tendran que esperar de momento.Lo cierto es que las cosas se estan complicando demasiado.-murmuro deseando matar a cierta rubia por gafe.

-¿Solo por eso o es que pretendes sacarnos de la casa?

-Si nos pretendes sacar de aqui tal vez sea por que esta noche hay luna llena.

Tanto Sirius como James sabian que Anne sabia mentir de formamagistral.La mujeer sonrio de medio lado y les dijo.

-Sirius,James yo no he dicho en ningun momento que no vayamos a pasar aqui la noche.Os recuerdo que gracias a Lily Remus sospecha que andamos todos escondidos en algun sitio.

-¿Entonces por que hemos de buscar a los profesores?-quiso saber Lily para terminar de acorralar a la morena,cosa que consiguio.

Anne solto un suspiro y se dispuso a contarles sus sospechas.

-Mejor nosotros que Voldemort.Tengo la impresion de que nuestro querido amigo y su pandilla estan buscandolosEso si no tiene que ver directamente en su desaparicion para meter a alguien en el colegio.Si no les encontramos tenemos el tiempo justo para meternos nosotros como maestros en lugar de sus mortifagos.

-¿Quieres que le sencontremos o nos demos a conocer?-resumio James sorprendido por el cambio de parecer.

-No exactamente.Primero hay que preparar a HArry.Pero es basicamente eso.

-¿Por donde empezamos?-quiso saber JAmes entusiasmado por empezar a hacer algo mas que esconderse.

-Por Espinner´s End-repuso con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Que hay alli?-quiso saber Sirius.

-La casa de un mortifago-respondio Lily Bajito,conocia la direccion.

-¿Que mortifago?

-Severus Snape,Sirius.-fue la contestacion de Anne con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.Iba a encontrar a los profesores y de paso a cobrarse una pequeña venganza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era por la tarde y la sala comun de Griffyndor estaba alboratada por las fechas de las pruebas colgadas por HArry en el tablon de anuncios.

Resulto que despues de ajustar horarios con McGonagall descubrieron que sus entrenamientos del verano habian servido para algo,por lo menos para Ginny que iba a cursar septimo con ellos.

Ahora estaban sentados junto al fuego haciendo los deberes,mientras Ron y Hermione discutian sobre un hechizo y Harry y Ginny se hacian carantoñas.Acababan de terminar trasnformaciones y se estaban poniendo con defensa.Remus al contrario de lo que habian imaginado no aparecio en todo el dia,y Airam dio una clase genial sobre maldiciones y contramaldiciones sencillas y les mando un resumen del primer capitulo del libro,todo ello con un Aire taciturno poco habitual en ella.Durante las dos horas de amena formacion Harry no pudo quitarle ojo de encima,convenciendose cada vez mas de que Airam tenia algo que ver con Sirius y Anne Marie.Demasiadas similitudes.

Cerca de las doce el chico dejo caer la pluma sobre el libro de pociones avanzadas y despues de besar a Ginny dijo:

-No puedo mas me voy a la cama¿Vienes Ron?

-Si yo tampoco puedo mas¿Ginny?

-Yo he terminado.¿Vienes Hermione?

-No quiero seguir con esto un poco mas.-dijo la castaña mirando por encima del libro en el que llevaba horas enfrascada.-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.-contestaron los otros llendo hacia sus cuartos y mirando el viejo libro que tenia entre las manos.

Despues de una melosa despedida en las escaleras,HArry subio a su cuarto se cambio y cerro su mente para dormir tranquilo pero dos palabras cruzaron sus pensamientos antes de caer total y absolutamente dormido"_Recordatti Bisonno"..._

_"-Eh,James¿qiueres hacer el favor de escucharme y dejar de mirar a Evans,durante,digamos,un segundo?-Decia un muy joven Sirius Black en lo que parecia ser el desayuno._

_-¿Que decias Sirius?-pregunto el aludido saliendo momentaneamente de su ensoñacion y mirandole fijamente_

_-Creo que esta vez se ha superado.No ha escuchado nada de lo que has dicho Sirius.-dijo Remus Lupin doblando el periodico._

_-Nada especial Prongs.Solo te preguntaba si tenias una cita para la primera excursion al pueblo.-Dijo Sirius clavando los ojos en la joven morena que acababa de sentarse justo al lado de Lily._

_-Me encantaria ir con Lily.-murmuro James volviendo al mundo de sueños donde sa habia alojado hacia mas de diez minutos._

_-Si a mi me gustaria ir con Anne.-dijo Sirius en el mismo tono soñador._

_-Curioso-murmuro Remus observandoles-Lily no te soporta James pero se lleva genial con Anne genial.A la que si no me equivoco Sirius se esta comiendo con la mirada.-rio divertido de verles asi.Esos dos se habian ido a fijar en las dos unicas chicas que no les hacian ni caso._

_-¿A que Anne es una preciosidad?-Le preguntaba Sirius_

_-Y lily parece un angel con esa melena suelta.¿Con quien vas a ir Moony?_

_-No puedo ir.Luna llena.-contesto simplemente el joven leyendo un libro._

_-¿Luna Llena?-exclamo Sirius y rapidamente saco un calendario lunar del bolsillo para comprobar las palabras de su amigo.-Es cierto.Lo siento amigo._

_-Si yo tambien lo siento.-tercio James alborotandose el pelo.-Pero asi no podras decir nada si vamos con ellas._

_Remus solto una sonora carcajada._

_-Si lo conseguis avisarme.De todas formas traerme algo de Zonko._

_-Dalo por echo.Los Merodeadores solo tenemos este curso y el que viene antes de convertirnos en personas responsables._

_-Eso si que no me lo creere hasta que lo vea James._

_-Vete acostumbrando Moony.-comento Sirius casualmente.-Annie me dijo este verano que nuestro James esta empezando a madurar._

_-¿Sirius desde cuando la llamas Annie?-pregunto James molesto por las confianzas que su amigo se estaba tomando._

_-Desde que ella me lo consiente-se chuleo Sirius provocando una carcajada general._

_Mientras al otor lado de la mesa..._

_-Anne¿Al final vas ir con Sirius?-le pregunto Lily a la morena cuando esta se sentaba._

_-Si me lo pide no veo por que no.Y sigo pensando que tu deberias ir con mi hermano_

_-Las niñas de quinto no se meten en esas cosas._

_-Ah y las de sexto si.¿no?-contesto la morena de forma cortante_

_-Anne sabes que no puedo..."_

-Harry despierta vamos a llegar tarde.

El joven se sobresalto y del susto se mordio el labio inferior.Tenia la sensacion que el grito de Ron habia cortado un parte muy importante del sueño.

Se vistio en silencio y el y Ron bajaron a la sala comun donde les esperaban Ginny y Hermione,esta ultima con otro libro cochambroso entre las manos.

-Harry cielo¿tu que haces por las noches?-le pregunto la primera al ver su rostro.

-Dormir,o al menos intentarlo.¿por?

-¿Tu has visto las ojeras que tienes?-intervino Hermione cerrando el libro.

-No Hermione pero a lo mejor tienen algo que ver con los sueños que tengo ultimamnete-le dijo el chico de mal humor.

-¿Que sueños?

-Mas que sueños parecen fragmentos de la vida de mis padres.

-Explicate mejor compañero-dijo Ron seriamente.

-El sueño parecia real.Decir real es quedarse corto.Ha sido como meter la nariz en un pensadero con recuerdos de mis padres.

-¿Sabes si sucedio de verdad?Por que podria ser un simple sueño-dijo Hermione mordazmente.

-No Hermione,gracias por tu confianza.-Le dijo sin cambiar el tono.-Pero se de alguien que si lo sabra.

-Remus.-contesto Ran por el.-Estuvo alli y tiene que saberlo.

-Exacto.¿Por cierto Hermione que lees ahora?-pregunto Harry un poco mas amable

-Los viejos anuarios de Hogwarts.Pero este no es el que busco.

-¿Y cual buscas si puede saberse?-dijo Ginny que abrazaba a Harry por la cintura mientras caminaban.

-En los que aparecen los merodeadores.

-¿Por que?-dijo Harry sobresaltado.

-Eso Harry es asunto mio.-contesto misteriosa.-¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Ante esa ultima contestacion todos enfilaron rumbo al comedor en silencio mientras Harry se preguntab cuando podria hablar con Remus.Las preguntas se estaban empezando a acumular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No alejate,ven a por mi.-Airam se revolvia en sueños mientras los chicos bajaban al comedor.

No habia podido dormirse mientras se preguntaba que tal estaria Remus.Imaginaba su sufrimiento y su soledad.Cuando al fin consiguio conciliar el sueño lo hizo en uno plagado de pesadillas que era lo que hacia que se revolviera de esa manera.

El sonido de la puerta vino a sacarla de la pesadilla haciendo que se despertara sobresaltada,con un sudor frio bajando por su espalda.El sueño habia sido tan real...

-¿Quien?-se decidio a preguntar cuando volvio a la realidad,estaba a salvo en su cama.

-¿Airam?Soy Remus¿puedo pasar?-dijo el hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si-dijo con la voz ronca.Su consentimiento dejo pasar a un Remus Lupin palido y ojeroso con una timida sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que la joven tuviera un repentino e inesperado ataque de celos."Y este de quien puñetas se habra enamorado para estar tan contento"penso con acritud mientras sus sueños volvian a su cabeza.Habian sido sueños amargos donde los mortifagos torturaban a su padre y los demas,donde ella moria.

Remus la miro extrañado.Se notaba a lo lejos que la joven habia dormido mal y que lo ue estuviera soñando todavia la torturaba pues la mascara de frialdad que lucia siempre habia desaparecido.

-Queria disculparme contigo por lo de la otra noche-dijo para devolverla al mundo real.

-Ultimamente siempre nos estamos pidiendo perdon.-dijo-No hay nada que perdonar.-seguia ausente y su voz sonaba entrecortada y no a causa de que Lupin se disculpara.

-¿Todavia en la cama?Tu eres madrugadora.-comento casualmente el hombre para sacar algo en claro.

-He pasado muy mala noche.Los sueños plagados de pesadillas no son amigos del descanso.-comento en un susurro.Sin poder remediarlo la joven sintio como humedas y calientes lagrimas resbalaban por su cara rompiendo por fin el muro de autocontrol que soli mantener.

-¿Por que lloras?Solo ha sido un mal sueño-repuso Remus desconcertado e impidiendo a su cuerpo abrazar a la joven con el impulso de protegerla de todo.

Pero fue Airam quien rompio su autocontrol abarzandole fuertemente sin para de sollozar.superada la conmocion de verla asi,Remus se dedico a abrazarla dulcemente y susurrarle palabras de consuelo hasta que se calmo.Siempre parecia muy fria,pero por algo que escapaba a su comprension,igual que le pasaba antes con Anne,con el no era asi.era capaz de verla dulce y cariñosa,como realmente era.

Sabia que en ese momento no habia autocontrol que valiera,habia dado rienda suelta a sus emociones y tenia que esperar a que se calmara.

"Remus te has enamorado de una chiquilla de veinte años muy dulce.Pero¿que diran tus amigos cuando descubran que estas enamorado de su hija y su sobrina?"pensaba amargamente mientras la acunaba y con sus pulgares limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas de los ojos azules.Se separo bruscamente de ella,conteniendo el impulso de besarla.

-Date prisa-sonrio para romper el incomodo ambiente que se habia formado despues de eso.-Tenemos que desayunar.

-Llevas razon-dijo gelidamente la chica.Su muro de autocontrol habia aparecido de nuevo.-Te veo en el comedor.Gracias.

Remus salio de la habitacion en silencio y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas.Su cabeza se habia convertido en un tumulto de pensamientos.

"Has encontrado a tu alma gemela.¿Tendras el valor de confesarselo algun dia?"se preguntaba mientras caminaba distraido por los pasillos del colegio y repasando un poco su vida.

Cuando era estudiante se dedico a sus estudios y sus amigos.James y Sirius se enamoraron de Anne y Lily, mientras que el no encontro el amor en esos muros.

Durante mucho tiempo Sirius penso que estaba enamorado de Anne pero nada mas lejos de la realidad.La encontraba encantadora,pero le faltaba un poco de la humildad justa que tenia su hija.

Realmente no se habia casado por que nunca se habia enamorado de nadie y ahora,a sus treinta y siete años,se habia enamorado de una jovencita de veinte.Cierto que la joven tenia la mayoria de las cualidades que siempre le habian gustado de sus amigos,era inteligente y responsable.

La habia llegado a conocer en el tiempo que pasaron en el Valle.Le habia sorprendido su exquisita sensibilidad para los detalles que hacian mas facil la vida de los demas,tal vez por que la suya no habia sido nada facil.era una joven deliciosa,alguien de quien enamorarse total y absolutamente.

"Remus-le dijo un dia Anne Marie a altas horas de la madrugada mientras hablaban de amor y el le comento que nunca encontraria a nadie,-Tu te enamoraras de una joven que se convertira en lechuza.Tal vez sea dentro de mucho tiempo,pero estoy segura de que te querra por encima de todo.Quien sabe a lo mejor encuentra una cura para la licantropia."La voz de Anne llegaba hasta el con el regusto del pasado."Esa chica no existe Annie,es una de las pocas profecias que no se han cumplido."Pensaba sin ser consciente de que Airam se convertia en lechuza y que esa profecia estaba mas que cumplida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Airam decidio ponerse en marcha cuando Remus cerro la puerta.Ahora estaba en frente del espejo colocando el zafiro que perteneciera a su madre,trenzandolo delicadamente en la lisa bien su negra indumentaria y paseando la vista por su cuarto fijo los ojos azules en el album de fotos que habia dejado tirado en el suelo durante la noche anterior,mientras una nueva tormenta se descargaba con furia y ella era incapaz de dormir.Lo cogio y paso las paginas,ignorando todas las imagenes de sus padres y los deams en el colegio,las numerosas fotografias que Dumbledore habia enviado a lo largo de los años en imnumerables misivas sin respuesta,olvidando por un momento algunas de las suyas propias en los años de colegio con Siuan y sus amigas,hasta que llego a las dos ultimas fotografias.En la primera estaba en la casita del Valle con Siuan,Anne y Sirius abrazados y al fondo se veia a James y Lily haciendose carantoñas.En la segunda estaba ella con Remus,Harry y los chicos en el lago,una tarde que fueron a pescar y entrenar.Tiro el album en la cama,deseando una utopia:Fundir las dos fotografias en una con ella vestida de blanco al lado de Remus,rodeada de sus amigas.

Bufo espantada ante ese pensamiento.¿Estaria enamorada del Licantropo?Si Izaskun estuviera alli le diria que si,Sara que no y Siuan...Lo mejor era que Siuan no opinara.Las echaba en falta en ese momento.

"no puedo enamorarme de el."pensaba caminando hacia el comedor."Si puedes ya lo has hecho"Le dijo otra voz dentro de su cabeza,que era su conciencia y hablaba como Siuan."reconocelo,morena,siempre estuviste enamorada del Remus que pintaba tu madre.Aunque no te corresponda no puedes evitar sentir lo que sientes."No me ama""No lo sabes diselo"

-No.-murmuro en voz alta

Intento dejar de pensar en Lupin,decirse que no estaba enamorada.Pero esas reflexiones no se las creia ni ella.Por mas que insistiera,Remus era encantador,dulce cariñosa,romantico y soñador...Solo queria darle toda la felicidad que seguramente siempre se habia negado.Era la persona perfecta para enamorarse,pero seguramente otra ocuparia su corazon.

Cuando entro en el comedor lo vio cerca de Andromeda,hablando y leyendo el periodico mientras desayunaban.Loscelos que la recorieron fueron tan intensos que cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Sirius notaria que era una Black."Sera mio y me amara aunque tenga que enfrentarme a medio mundo por ello.Aunque te haga daño prima Andromeda."Pensaba mientras la rebeldia,que tanto habia carazterizado a su padre,le daba a sus ojos unos hermosos destellos turquesa.

-Buenos dias Airam.-dijo Andromeda cuando llego a la mesa,haciendo que dejara sus pensamientos a un lado.

-Buenos dias Andromeda-contesto friamente la joven dirigiendo una agradable sonrisa a Remus y sentandose en el medio.

ante el tono frio utilizado por la joven la rubia volvio a hundirse en "El Profeta",ante la atenta mirada de la joven que se entretuvo en leer la primera plana:

"Mortifagos provocan una masacre en un centro de ocio Muggle"

-lo que nos faltaba,un Voldemort con ganas de juerga.-murmuro.

-¿Sorprendida?No te preocupes,lograremos detenerlo.-comento Remus.

-Si ya sacrificando a Harry.-contesto la chica en tono acre-¿No te hablo Dumbledore nunca de la Profecia?

-Si,me lo conto,pero no pasara nada.

-Si claro

-No ocurrira nada malo Airam.Lograremos salvarle

-Eso espero.Eso espero...-cerro la joven la conversacion de forma distraida mirando por la ventana.Por eso estaba aqui.Solo esperaba una señal...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por lo demas y despues de una primera semana tan movida,el primer mes de clase paso sin percances reseñables.

Remus y Airam ya no discutian y se dedicaban a conocerse mejor vigilados de cerca por un perro negro.

Hermione seguia reuniendo copias de los anuarios sin encontrar lo que buscaba,compaginandolo con sus trabajos de Premio Anual.

Por su parte Harry y Ron entrnaban duro al nuevo equipo que resulto ser impresionante.Tenian tres excelentes cazadores:Dean Thomas,Markus Doneday y Ginny,que era excepcional.Un guardian magnifico:Ron,que una vez superado su miedo escenico era el mejor en su puesto.Y como cazadores la sorprendente incorporacion de los hermanos Creevey como golpeadores,no eran tan buenos como Fred y George pero se les acercaban bastante.

Ron batallaba todos los dias con sus deveres,las obligaciones de Prefecto y los entrenamientos.Parecia llevarlo peor que Hemione y Ginny,sobre todo devido a los descomunales ataques de celos que le causaba ver como Zacharias Smith tonteaba con Hermione y esta le seguia la corriente.

-Venga,Ron,dile a Hermione lo que sientes.Si esto sigue asi vas a parecer un rabano con insolacion el resto del curso.-le comento Harry un dia mientras hacian los deveres en tono de guasa y harto de escucharle despotricar contra Smith a todas horas.

-Cuando tu reconozcas que estas enamorado de mi hermana.-le contesto el pelirrojo de muy mala leche.

Harry no supo que decir y volvio a su libro sorprendido ante el cambio de actitud de su amigo,dejando ahi el incidente.

El joven pasaba tardes enteras hablando con Lupin de todos los temas posibles menos uno:el sueño que tuvo a principios de curso.No lo considero importante y no se habia repetido,asi que lo aparco en un lugar de su mente.Por supuesto seguia las noticias con interes,mas que nada por si aparecian Snape o Malfoy,buscaba pistas de los Horcruxes e investigaba para saber quien era Anne Marie.

Esto ultima rozaba la obsesion pero era incapaz de seguir el curso de sus pensamientos de forma coherente,siempre habia algo que le interrumpia el hilo de sus pensamientos

Aquel Lunes de madiados de Octubre fue el cartel que aparecio en la sala comun,en el que informaban de la primera visita programada al pueblo,que seria el Veintidos,y que los alumnos de septimo que tuvieran autorizacion podrian ir al pueblo los fines de semana que quisieran.Tambien les informaban que los profesores deberian acompañarlos.

-Genial,por fin algo de descanso-comento Ron en el desayuno.

-Y podremos visitar la nueva tienda de Fred y George.-comento Neville distraido leyendo el libro de Herbologia.

-El unico inconveniente es que vendran los profesores.

-Ronald por favor,solo viene por seguridad.

-No me vengas con eso Hermione.

Lo cierto es que todos estaban entusiasmados de poder visitar el pueblo cuando quisieran,aun cuando estuvieran en guerra,y comentaban lo agradable que seria poder salir.

-¿Que ocurre Harry?-pregunto la castaña al ver su silencio-Estas muy callado.

-Hermione,yo no tengo autrizacion-contesto con pesadumbre-Y dudo mucho que a mi precisamente me den permiso los profesores.

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que no podras venir?-dijo Ginny a sus espaldas dandole un ligero beso

-¿que quieres decir Gin?-pregunto Harry sonriendo a la pelirroja.

-Este verano escuche como mi madre discutia con Remus por fimarte la autorizacion.Dijo algo asi como que era una irresponsabilidad estando las cosas como estan pero Remus la contesto que tenias dercho a salir como todos los demas y que era lo que Sirius queria.Ademas estoy por apostarme dos galeones a que sera unos de los porfesores que nos acompañen.

-¿Estas segura Gin?

-Si.

Harry no contesto,acababa de ver como Airam y Lupin entraban en el comedor,este ultimo atento a la joven morena que andaba mientras leia un pequeño libro.Se levanto y se acerco a ellos despues de un escueto"esperarme un momento"a sus amigos.Cabe decir que si no llega a ser por Remus Airam le habria pasado por encima.

-Lo siento Harry-dijo la joven agachandose a por el libro que se habia caido por el encontronazo.

-No pasa nada.-contesto Harry hipnotizado por los profundos ojos azules-¿que lees con tanto interes que no me has visto?-pregunto mirando de refilon el libro que era pequeño,viejo y parecia muy manoseado.

-"Utopia".Es un libro Muggle,su autor,Thomas Moro,fue quemado por hereje en el renacimiento.Era el libro favorito de mis padres y un estudio filosofico que muchos magos deberian leer.

-Parece muy bueno.

-Lo es.Cuando lo termine si quieres te lo dejo.

-Gracias.-contesto el muchacho un poco ruborizado.

-¿Que querias Harry?intervino Lupin en la conversacion a sabiendas de lo que podian hacer esos dos ojos azules.

-Darte las gracias por la autorizacion-se sobresalto el muchacho.Parecia que Airam estuviera hipnotizandole,era muy guapa y distraia a muchos.

-No hay por que.Ahora si nos disculpas voy a ver si consigo que esta jovencita deje el libro por un rato y desayune.Nos vemos en clase Harry.-le contesto con una sonrisa antes de empezar a andar y que una hermosa Aguila blanca se posara en el hombro de la distraida joven.

El joven volvio a su asiento para descubrir que Ginny y Hermione se habian apartado de ellos.Ambas miraban los anuarios con frustracion y hablaban en susurros.

-¿Vas a pedirle que vaya al pueblo contigo?-le pregunto a Ron al ver que este no apartaba la mirada de Hermione.

-Ya me gustaria pero seguro que va con el imbecil de Smith.

-Invitala y una vez alli le dices lo que sientes.

-Ni que fuera tan facil.-contesto su amigo volviendo a su abstraccion.

-Me voy a casar con tu hermana.-le dijo Harry harto de que su amigo le ignorara y con ganas de picarle.

-Estupendo.

-Ron¿Me estas escuchando?-le pregunto dandole un codazo para que le mirara

-¿Que decias Harry?

En vez de contestarle Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se echo a reir.

-¿De que te ries?-volvio a preguntar Ron extrañado.

Pero Harry siguio riendo hasta el borde de las lagrimas.se habia acordado de cierto sueño en el que ocurria algo parecido.

Al otor lado de la mesa las chicas tenian el mismo tema de conversacion.

-¿Iras al pueblo con mi hermano Hermione?-pregunto Ginny de pasada.

-Podemos ir los cuatro.-contesto la castaña sin darse por enterada.

-No me has entendido.

-Por supuesto que si Ginny.

-¿Con quien vas?

-Con Zacharias...Creo.

-¿Crees?Pero si es un idiota y tu misma lo dices

-Si tu hermano dijera algo...

-¿Algo de que?-pregunto el aludido a su espalda.Al comprobar que ninguno le contestaba y que Harry y Ginny se reian disimuladamente pregunto.-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Hermione?

-Si¿que quieres?-dijo la chica muy segura bajo la mirada de sus amigos.

-Mejor a solas-y el pelirrojo cogio el brazo de Hermione arratrandola fuera del Gran Comedor con Harry y Ginny riendose casi a carcajadas.

-Nos vemos luego-grito Ginny riendose abiertamente

-Gin¿no cres que esto de hacer de cupidos da muchos dolores de cabeza?-le pregunto Harry cuando los otros dos desaparecieron.

-Menos que oirles discutir.

Ante ese mordaz comentario ambos rieron con ganas y se pusieron a charlar sobre temas diversos,olvidada por un momento su busqueda de Anne Marie,observados de cerca por un aguila blanca desde la mesa de los profesores.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus habia conseguido que Airam dejara el libro por un rato cuando su aguila salio volando de nuevo por la ventana.

-¿Quieres acompañarme en la tutoria de los alumnos el sabado?-le pregunto de repente.

-¿Por que Yo?-le pregunto la joven para picarle.

-Pues porque...Por que si.

-Remus eso no es una respuesta-contesto riendose,cosa que dejo de hacer en cuanto Andromeda aparecio a su lado.-Pideselo a Andromeda.

-No quiero drte una sorpesa.Vente sera divertido.-insistio el merodeador con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Esta bien niño pequeño,ire.Pero a cambio tendras que invitarme a comer.

-Trato echo.

-¿Haciendo planes para el sabado?.-pregunto Andromeda con una sonrisa.

-Si¿tu iras con los alumnos?-pregunto Airam con una mirada de triunfo y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No.Me pasare por mi casa a comprobar que todo esta bien,mi hija Nymphadora es todo un desastre.

-Mejor.-murmuro la joven bajito.Sin Andromeda por alli,Remus no tendria distracciones rubias.

Andromeda la llego a escuchary volvio a preguntarse por que su joven prima la tenia tanta mania desde que la habia visto con Remus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estas loca.No pienso ponerme eso-decia Sirius corriendo por delante de Anne en la casa de los gritos.

En su excursion a Spinner´s End solo habian conseguido una muy buena provision para pociones y ropa de Snape.La casa estaba vacia y no habia pista ninguna de los profesores seguian sin aparecer Anne habia ideado un plan:El primero en entrar al colegio seria Sirius como profesor de Runas pero estaba teniendo problemas con el.

-Sirius,te pareceras a otra persona gracias a la pocion.Nadie sabra nunca que lo has llevado puesto.-le decia para tratar de convencerle.

-Anne esa tunica pertenecia a Snivellus

-Sirius.

-No.¿Por que Yo?

-Por que eres el unico que sabe de Runas lo suficiente como para dar clase.

-¿No tienes bastante con hacerme parecer como un tonto con el muggle que has elegido como para encima,vestirme como Snivellus?

-Bueno pues lo hara James.Pero que sepas que desde aqui no puedes vigilar a Remus.-Anne habia puesto el dedo en la llaga y, como si de magia se tratara, Sirius dejo de correr

-Esta bien.Sere un niño bueno,me tomare la pocion y me vestire como Snivellus pero antes quiero que me digas una cosa.-dijo mortalmente serio.-¿Me sigues queriendo?

Anne se quedo pensativa,lo que menos esperaba era esa pregunta.¿Que si le seguia queriendo?Que pregunta mas idiota.Pero se dio cuenta que despues del primer dia,no habia mostrado ningun gesto de cariño hacia el hombre.Ni siquiera le habia dicho te quiero una sola vez...

-Sirius si no te quisiera no estaria aqui.No te habria resucitado,ni nada de nada.-opto por una respuesta mordaz.

-¿entonces por que no me abrazas¿Por que no lo demuestras?No tienes idea de lo terrible que es saber que estas otra vez aqui y no saber nada de lo que has hecho estos años.No saber si amas a otro o estas casada.-dijo dolido,con una suplica en sus ojos azules.

-Sirius.-murmuro apenada.-en estos años nadie ma ha tocado.No me podia enamorar de otro que no fueras tu.Cuando un hombre me tocaba sentia que te traicionaba-comenzo acercandose a el-Soñaba contigo todas las noches.Incluso cuando estaba convencida de que eras un traidor.Cambie con el paso de los años.Ahora tengo miedo de que no te guste el cambio,de que tus sentimientos hayan cambiado.

-Anne.Nunca he dejado de quererte.-dijo Sirius abrazandola-Cuando todos decian que estabas muerta,a mi me llamaban loco por buscarte.Cuando sali de Azkaban volvi a intentar encontrarte.Eras mi luz.Y lo sigus siendo.Me da igual lo que cambies.Te busque por que te quiero.Eres la unica mujer con la que me casaria y lo sabes.

Sus ojos quedaron atrapados en una mirada y comenzaron a bsarse,intentando recuperar todos los años de ausencia.Terminaron en el desvencijado sillon abrazados y dandose caricias.Asi los encontraron James y Lily,que decidieron salir sigilosamente para mandarle a Harry el Horcrux que habian encontrado sin comentarlo con Anne.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche anterior a la primera salida Harry se fue a la cama cansado y satisfecho de tener sus deberes al dia.Se estiro vestido en la cama,cerro su mente y observo las fotos de su mesilla,un ritual que le encantaba.Teania una de Ginny,Ron y Hermione con el en segundo,otra de sus padres y la de Sirius con Anne.No sintio como morfeo lo llamaba a su mundo,ero su mente consciente le recordo dos palabras:"_Recordatti Bisonno"_

_"La mañana era clara y dos morenos hablaban continuamente y se cogian de la mano sentados en frente de la casa de los gritos._

_-Dime Anne¿Como consigues llevarte tan bien con Lily cuando ella tiene dieciseis y tu quince?_

_-Sirius aunque no lo creas Lily es muy comprensiva y tranquila.Ademas como solo tengo un hermano ella ejerce conmigo de hremana mayor escuchando mis males amorosos.Mejor eso a que lo haga mi hermano._

_-¿Que males amorosos?_

_-Si no eres capaz de adivinarlo,es que eres tan idiota como mi hermano,sirius_

_-¿Quien hace que tengas males amorosos?-Sirius habia dejado de escucharla._

_-Sirius..._

_-No Annie,si alguien te ha hecho llorar se va enfretar con tu novio.-siguio el muchacho,embalado con sus propios pensamientos,cada vez mas enfadado._

_-¿Novio¿Que novio?Yo no tengo novio.-dijo la chica sabiendo que asi se detendria y entenderia algo de lo que el joven decia._

_-¿Y yo que soy¿Un pasatiempo?Aunque estes en quinto y tengas casi quince años no eres lo suficientemente madura como..._

_-Sirius-dijo seriamente-vas a decirme de una vez lo que te pasa en vez de desvariar.Estas muy raro desde el verano.Aparte de que los ataques de celos no los esperaba deti._

_-Pues si estoy celoso.Te quiero y si tu me lo pides dejare todo.A partir de este momento eres mi novia Anne Marie y te quiero demasiado para permitir que te hagan daño._

_-Repitelo._

_-¿el que?_

_-Pues que me..._

_-Te quiero Anne._

_La joven no espero mas y se lanzo al cuello del apuesto muchacho diciendole._

_-Si voy a ser tu novia pero si quieres matar al que me ha hecho sufrir debes ir buscando un doble tuyo.Tu has tenido la culpa de mis lagrimas Sirius Black._

_-¿Llorabas por mi culpa?_

_-Por todas esas veces que te ibas con otras chiocas y luego me lo contabas.Menos mal que Lily y Remus estan siempre bien provistos de chocolate y buenas palabras._

_-Eso ya paso-susurro el joven en su oido-Y no volvera a suceder._

_Con ese susurro ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso._

_Mientras en "Las tres escobas"_

_-Vamos Lily,sonrieme al menos.Cualquiera pensaria que te he obligado a venir._

_-Estaba pensando..._

_-¿Y que piensas?_

_-En como le ira a Anne._

_-Anne es muy lista y ya habra engatusdo a alguien para que la invite a comer.Creo que sabe cuidarse solita._

_-Eso es amor-ironizo la pelirroja.-¿Que querias decirme?_

_-¿Por que o sales conmigo?Lilian Evans yo te quiero y...-James,como siempre fue directo al grano._

_-Antes de que sigas dejamre decirte...-Comenzo la joven de ojos verdes._

_-Lily me estaba declarando.-Dijo el de gafas interrumpiendole._

_-Y yo solo intentaba decir que me gustas James Potter.Pero no me dejas hablar._

_Un silencio denso se instauro entre ellos,momento en el que se dieron cuenta que todo el local les estaba mirando.Salieron del bar precipitadamente y estuvieron un buen rato caminando en silencio sin rumbo fijo,James se dirigio a Lily con una timida mirada._

_-¿De verdad te gusto?_

_-Si.-contesto ruborizada.-Por eso siempre discuto contigo._

_-¿saldras conmigo ahora?_

_-Siempre y cuendo no me hagas lo que a las dema... nunca.Tu eres especial._

_-Eso dice Anne,que soy la unica persona que logra que te comportes correctamente._

_-Ya te lo he dicho,es muy lista.¿con quien ha venido al pueblo?_

_-¿No lo sabes?_

_-No pero tampoco se con quien a venido...¿No han venido juntos verdad?_

_-¿Quienes?_

_Pues quienes van a ser,Anne y Sirius._

_-Si¿por que?-le mortifico un poco mas Lily._

_-Como a Sirius se le ocurra daño me las pagara._

_-Sirius se morira antes de hacerle daño a Anne.Y ella esta loca por el._

_-Lo dejare estar por el momento.Pero..._

_Lily no tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo asi que beso a James para que se callara.Lo que resulto ser muy efectivo..._

Harry se desperto de un brico,ese sueño era real,muy real.Se ducho y vistio rapidamente.Quedo con Ron en "Las tres Escobas" a las doce y le dijo a Ginny que pasaria a buscarla a las diez.

A las ocho y diez de esa sabado,Harry james Potter andab apresuradamente por los pasillos en direccion al despacho de Remus Lupin con la foto de Sirius y Anne en el bolsillo.Era la hora de hablar seriamente con remus.Tambien creia saber lo que hacia el hechizo que le lanzo la desconocida.Creia comprender lo que significaban esas dos palabras:"Recordatti Bisonno"pero para asegurarse tenia que hablar con el.


	11. 10:El Primer Ataque

**CAPITULO 10:EL 1º ATAQUE**

Airam se miraba en el espejo con incredulidad.Ese dia era su ventiun cumpleaños y queria impresionar a Remus.Para ello habia rebuscado entre toda su ropa hasta dar con una falda negra corta,una blusa ceñoda y de mangas acampanadas en azul y morado,de un azul que conjuntaba con sus ojos,unas botas de suave y flexible ante negro atadas con cordenes hasta la rodilla sin tacon.Su brillante y larga melena negro-azulada habia sido tratada con una pocion para que adquiriera toques morados y estaba suelta por su espalda.Lo cierto es que el conjunto total destacaba su belleza,su piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos azules de forma espectaculer.

Echo un ultimo vistazo al espejo entas de salir de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

-Buenos dias.Feliz cumpleaños-dijo a sus espaldas una voz desconocida para ella.

Se volvio lentamente para ver a un hombre un poco mas alto que ella,de pelo pajizo y corto,ojos castaños y sin brillo.El rostro anodino era de un blanco vampirico.Aspecto que acentuaba la tunica negra,que le quedaba de dos a tres tallas mas grande.

-Gracias-respondio prudentemente.Habia algo en aquel hombre que se le hacia extremadamente familiar-¿Nos conocemos?

-en realidad no.Soy Ian PArker el nuevo profesor de runas.-dijo tendiendo la mano que la joven estrecho con curiosidad-Solo queria darle esto.

El hombre saco un paquete de su bolsillo que la joven abrio con cuidado.De dentro salieron un anillo de oro sencillo labrado con una pequeña rosa con esmeraldas y rubies y un camafeo con las letras BP cinceladas con hermosura.Miro dentro del camafeo y encontro dos fotografias:Una de sus padres y otra de sus tios.Observo detenidamente el anillo y leyo las letras grabadas en su interior:"Para mi mas preciada posesion.Sirius"

-¿PAdre?-susurro volviendo a mirar al hombre que tenia enfrente que en ese momento sonreia con una arrogancia que confirmo sus temores.

-¿Quien si no?El camafeo es de parte de tu madre.El anillo era de los Black y creo que es lo unico que realmente me gusto de ellos-respondio ensanchando la sonrisa de raton como si fuera una casualidad.

-¿Que haces aqui?Si madre se entera te devolvera a traves del velo antes de que puedas reaccionar.-dijo mirandole duramente y llevandose la mano al estomago.Tenia un mal presentimiento.

-JA ha sido su idea, que me ha obligado a tomarme la dichosa multijugos para esconder mi encanto y atractivo personal.Este es el aspecto de Ian PArker y nadie sabra que Sirius Black se oculta bajo el.

-¿Y que pasa con los Horcruxes?

-Harry ya tiene uno.Se lo enviaron Lily y James ayer...

Airam decidio dejar de escucharle.Cierto era que con su padre en el colegio HArry estaria mas seguro pero ella estaria vigilada de forma permanente...Algo empezo a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo y llamo la atencion de Ian.

-¿Que escondes ahi?-pregunto curioso viendo temblar el bolsillo violentamente.LA joven encambio se limito a meter la mano y extraer cuidadosamente el huevo de Fenix que Harry le habia regalado dos meses antes.Lo sostuvo ante sus ojos con cuidado y vio como eclosionaba delante de la atenta mirada de ambos.Del huevo salio un ave pequeña,gris y arrugada

-¿Por que es gris?-pregunto el hombre observando al pequeño fenix acurrucado en las manos de su dueña.

-Por que es una hembra.-respondio simplemente.

-¿Y puedes explicarme donde vas tan arreglada?-Ataco Ian con curiosidad.

-Al pueblo con los alumnos y Lupin.

-Ahora que estoy por aqui no creo que intentes nada con...

-NO esntres ahi.Ese es mi asunto y para ti esta vetado.-respondio ella lanzandole una mirada envenenada para continuar sin alterarse-Si lo haces sere yo la que te devuelva al velo.

La joven volvio a entrar a su cuarto y cerro la puerta dejando plantado al rubio al otro lado con cara de pasmo.

Sirius se dedico a mirar pasmado mientras decidia volver a su cuarto donde tenia multijugos para mas de treinta dias,decidiendoque a partir de ese momento tendria muy muy vigilado a cierto licantropo que queria robarle a su niña delante de sus narices.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dirigiendo la mirada al tocador y posando en el al Fenix recien nacido Airam descubri o la breve nota que su madre le habia mandado:"Remus te quiere no dejes que tu padre os separe.Anne"

Ni qe fuera tan facil,penso dando vueltas por la habitacion,con su padre por alli pululando a su alrededor como un inmenso murcielago tendria que tener cuidado,eso teniendo en cuenta que lo que decia la nota fuese cierto.Resoplo exasperada,lo tenia dificil y el mal presentimiento de que algo ocurriria ese dia no dejaba que se concentrara en nada que no fuera lo inmediatamente posterior.

En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrio y dejo paso a Remus con vaqueros y camisa blanca quitando motas de polvo a la nueva tunica de mago que colgaba de su brazo.Se quedo estatico mirando a la joven y dijo:

-Estas muy guapa,pero se te ve triste.

-Me estaba acordando de mi madre y me deje llevar.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudier agregar nada mas a esa tensa conversacion una pequeña lechuza parda entro por la ventana y dejo caer en las manos de la chica una figura de cristal tallado que representaba un Halcon y una lechuza.

"Un regalo con el que queremos agradecerte parte de lo que has hecho por nosotros.Feliz cunpleaños y graxcias por todo.L y J"

-¿Quien te lo regala?-dijo el hombre acercandose para ver la figurita de cerca.

-Lily,ha recordado que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-Es una figurita muy bonita pero¿Por que una lechuza?

-Seguramente por que yo...-empezo a contestar la joven callandose de golpe.Habia vuelto a meter la pata.

-¿Por que tu que?

-Por que me convierto en una-contesto bajando la mirada.

¿una lechuza eh?No si al final Anne iba a tener razon,en ese momento su voz le llego con regusto al pasado"Te enamoraras de una chica que se convierta en lechuza..."Decidio dejar sus pensamientos a un lado y le tendio su brazo a la joven diciendole:

-Señorita Black¿Me haria el mas feliz de los mortales dedicandome el dia de su cumpleaños?

-Sera un placer,señor Lupin.-contesto ella sonriendo y tomandole el brazo.

Disipada por un momento la mala sensacion que la acompañaba salieron rumbo al pueblo.La joven black tenia la sensacion de que las sorpresas de cumpleaños acababan de empezar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron y Hermione paseaban cerca de Zonko en un silencio denso e incomodo desde que habian salido del colegio dos horas atras.

-Hermione-murmuro el chico de pronto y de forma intempestiva,rompiendo el silencio y sacando una cajita negra de la tunica.

-¿Si, Ronald?-contesto la chica encantada de aparcar a un lado el espeso e incomodo silencio.

-Yo queria preguntarte si...Bueno queria darte esto.-y le tendio la cajita tan rojo como su propio pelo.

-Gracias-murmuro colorada al ver el contenido:una pulsera esclava se desparramaba mostrando la inscripcion"R y H 22/10/2003"-¿Por ue?

-PUes...Porquemegustariaquefuerasminovia-dijo el chico sin vocalizar y del tiron

-Ronald vocaliza.No te he entendido una palabra

-Pues eso,que me gustaria que fueras mi novi.Claro si tu quieres,es que Harry y Ginny me han hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero.Eres guapa,inteligente,divertida,sensible...Eres especial y eso es lo que importa¿no?

-Acepto encantada Ron-y sin mas la castaña se lanzo a su cuello provocando las risas de Ron,que la abrazo por la cintura.

El reto de la mañana se les fue en incontables mimos y caricias y a las doce en punto entraban por la puerta de "Las Tres Escobas"donde HArry y Ginny les esperaban besandose en una mesa para cuatro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las diez de la mañana de ese sabado Harry James Potter paseaba frustrado por la sala comun esperando a Ginny.

En su cabeza pensamientos vertiginosos sobre lo sucedido esa mañana.Su busqueda incansable de Remus por todo el colegio habia resultado vana,pues no le habia encontrado en ningun sitio.A las nueve y media se encontro de nuevo en su cuarto,vacio y sin vistas de Ron por ningun sitio,sorprendiendose del paquete misterioso y mal envuelto que habia a los pies de su cama junto con una breve nota:

_"Estimado Harry:Esta es la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.Probablemente y por las pistas que tenemos tambien sea un horcrux de Voldemort.Te la damos a ti para que hagas lo que tienes que hacer.Ten Fe...A.M.P. y L.P"_

El joven guardo la copa cuidadosamente sin tener idea alguna de como destruir el horcrux que seguramente guardaba,por lo que sabia de sus clases pasadas con el antiguo director.Volvio a bajar a la sala comun pensando en como destruirlo y quitarselo de en medio,un problea mas que añadir a su lista.

-Buenos dias.-dijo Ginny situandose a su lado y sacandole de los funestos pensamientos en los que estaba sumido.

-Hola princesa-contesto con una sonrisa a la joven,la misma sonrisa que lucia en sus dias del Valle

-¿Donde esta Ron?-dijo Ginny al ver que por primera vez desde que empezo el curso su hermano no estaba rondando cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

-Tu hermano ya se a ido.Y estoy por apostarme diez galeones a que lo ha hecho a escondidas nuestras y con Hermione como acompañante.

La joven pelirroja rio de buen grado la ocurrencia de su novio le tomo del brazo y juntos emprendieron el camino al pueblo.Durante el trayecto Harry hablo largo y tendido del Horcrux oculto en su cuarto,de que la famosa Anne Marie tenia que ver con Airam y con ellos mas de lo que Remus decia,de la extraña figura que le hechizo mientras estaban en Grinmauld Place,de los supuestos efectos del hechizo...Todas sus conjeturas y preocupaciones.Estuvo hablando durante mas de hora y media,con Ginny a su lado escuchando pacientemente todas y cada una de sus conjeturas.Cuando el moreno dejo de disertar Ginny le miro y dijo:

-Vamos a ver Harry.Dices y crees que la famosa Anne Marie era la novia de Sirius.Pero realmente no sabemos quien fue,ni la fecha en la que estuvo en Hogwarts,ni nada.Ni siquiera sabemos su edad.

-Eso es cierto.-repuso el moreno apenado,sin ser capaz de seguir los razonamientos de la chica.

-Y los anuarios de Hemione no dicen nada de ella.¿Tienes la foto ahi?

-Si toma pero no creo que descubras nada-dijo tendiendo la foto donde Sirius y Anne sonreian haciendo guiños a la camara,viendo como la joven miraba detras.

-Si que he descubierto algo¿La otra foto cuando esta fechada?

-En Enero de 1982.

-Pues esta es de Diciembre de 1981.Sirius tenia diecisiete años,por lo que deduzco basandome en tu sueño que Anne tenia unos dieciseis o casi,por lo que en vez de en septimo estaba en sexto.

-Eres genial Gin solo tenemos que buscar a los alumnos de sexto matriculados en 1981,seguro que hay encontramos algo.-sonrio el chico ante el razonamiento de la pelirroja.

-Ahora nos queda otro tema por discutir¿Que vamos a hacer con la copa?

-Descubrir como destruirla,pero el problema no es que vamos a hacer si no como.

Ginny se acerco al pesaroso Harry y abrazandole susurro:

-Harry cariño estas mejor preparado que la mayoria de los aurores,Airam se ha encargado de que asi sea.Ya se nos ocurrira algo.

El joven miro los profundos ojos miel de su novia y la tomo por la cintura.Entre mimos y silencio entraron en las tres escobas y escogieron una mesa para cuatro desde la que vieron aparecer a Ron y Hermione enfrascados en una cursi charla de enamorados y que al lado de la mesa se dieron un apasionado beso.

-Ya era hora-comento Harry-Pero buscaros un hotel.-y tiro de su amigo para que se sentara.

-Muy gracioso¿como lo habeis conseguido?-les pregunto Hermione sentandose ella tambien.

-Eso querida hermione es secreto de sumario-contesto Ginny riendo.

Entre risas y bromas,para nada opacadas por no tener noticias de Voldemort y sus seguidores,los chicos comieron y a los postres Harry les conto a Hermione y Ron sus conjeturas sin dejarse el hechizo que le lanzo la desconocida en la reunion de la orden,o que el se figuraba que la otra encapuchada era su profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿Que quieres decir con todo eso harry?-pregunto Ron desconcertado por la cantidad de informacion.

-Pues que nuestra obsesion particular,Anne Marie,tiene algo que ver en todo esto.Estoy seguro que era una de las encapuchadas de la reunion.

-¿Y que piensas hacer para saberlo?

-He puesto a Tonks a ello-dijo simplemente

-Eso a la persona mas sigilosa que conoces.Para el caso podrias haber enviado a Siuan.-comento Ron

-Si avanzara mas con los anuarios sabriamos si existio en realida una alumna con ese nombre en el curso de Sirius y tus padres-se lamento Hermione.

-Mas bien deverias mirar a los alumnos de un curso por debajo,segun los sueños era un año menor.-murmuro Ginny mordiendo un trozo de pstel

-Tranquila Hermione.Seguro que entre todos encontramos algo de ella tarde o temprano.-la consolo Ron

-Menta al diablo...-comento Harry mirando la puerta por la que entraban en ese momento Airam y Remus.

-¿Por que dices eso Harry?

-Luego os lo explico.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esta bien Remus¿vas a decirme de una vez quien era el rubito que ha salido corriendo cuando nos ha visto?-Prgunto Airam al sentarse en la mesa.

-¿Conoces a los MAlfoy?-pregunto el hombre de ojos dorados con precaucion.

-No los he visto.Dicen que son magos oscuros y creo que familia mia.Primos segundos si no me equivoco-repuso tranqiuilamente la chica

-No lo haces.Ese era Draco Malfoy.-dijo Remus con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Draco?demasiado joven para ser mortifago...-comenzo la chica clavando los ojos azules en los dorados.

-Pero...-interrumpio Remus.

-Todo el mundo lo da por supuesto-dijo la joven bajando la voz de repente-Yo soy una Black.Siempre se ha dicho que los Black somos magos oscuros,pero mira a mi padre o a Andromeda,hasta yo misma,somos renegados de la familia.Yo creo que lo que Draco necesita es otra oportunidad.-discutio cargada de razon.

-¿Sabes lo que estuvo a punto de hacer,Airam?-contesto el otro cargado de reproche.

-Si lo se.Pero no lo hizo.Estoy segura que hasta Harry lo aceptaria de buen grado como compañero.-murmuro señalando a los chicos unas mesas mas alla.

-Esos y Malfoy nunca se llevarian bien.-dijo el licantropo siguiendo su gesto.

-No lo sabes.No seas tan rencoroso.

se hizo un incomodo silencio despues de esas palabras mientras Madame Rosmerta llenaba sus platos de una humeante sopa,que ellos observaban como lo mas interesante del mundo y la mujer miraba a Airam con curiosidad,como si le fuera familiar.Cuando los llamativos tacones de la hostelera se alejaron de su mesa Remus se decidio a romper la tension reinante:

-Airam?-pregunto con tacto

-¿Si?-dijo ella algo incomoda.

-Queria darte esto.Feliz Cumpleaños-continuo mientras posaba una fina cajita de ebano enfrente de la chica-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Que es?-pregunto sorprendida de que el se acordara.

-Abrelo-contesto conuna sonrisa al mas puro estilo merodeador.

Airam abrio la fina caja taraceada con delicadeza para encontrar una pulsera de plata con perlas negras engarzadas que simulaban un rosal.Cercana al cierre estaba la pequeña chapita de plata grabada con filigranas y caligrafia victoriana:_RJ y AL_

-¿Que significa?-pregunto maravillada por el exquisito engarce de las perlas

-Bueno-comenzo el otro a explicarse-Esa pulsera era de mi madre.La he mandado grabar...Por que eres una persona especial para mi.Eres especial desde esa mañana en el Valle en la que asomaste los ojos por la puerta mientras Siuan trasteaba en la cocina.-dijo recordando con una sonrisa la desastrosa mañana en la que se conocieron.

-¿Como de especial?-pregunto la joven con suspicacia y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Tengo que decirlo?-Pregunto el hombre a la contra,de forma seductora y cargada de timidez a la vez

-Si

-Dejemoslo en que lo suficientemente especial como para darte la pulsera.

-¿No hay nada mas?-pregunto seductora.Queria una declaracion en condiciones no palabras ambiguas que no llebaban a ninguna parte

-¿Que es lo que sabes tu que yo no?-pregunto el extrañado por la presio que la joven estaba ejerciendo.

-Nada solo se una conversacion...-empezo ella dando a entender que no diria nada mas.

-Con Anne-termino el licantropo por ella-¿Te dijo a ti alguna vez de quien te enamorarias?

-Si me dijo que seria alguien mayor.-contesto con una misteriosa sonrisa

-¿te dijo quien era?-pregunto,pero la chica se limito a mirarle con cara de inocencia tan mal fingida que el hombre suspiro-Te lo dijo.

-Si me lo dijo,me dijo hasta su nombre.-dijo poco convencida-¿Y esto que tioene que ver con lo que hablamos?-pregunto inocentemente para que Remus mordiera el anzuelo.

-Pus que juegas con ventaja.A mi solo me dio las pautas de como seria la mujer de mi vida.

-¿Y lo has adivinado?-pregunto francamente intrigada,esa conversacion estab llendo justo por donde queria,seria a causa del encanto Black.

-Hum...Si.-sonrio el aniguo merodeador.Esa chica era una manipuladora tan buena como sus padres trabajando en equipo para conseguir algo.

-¿Quien?-pregunto la joven morena,mientras la vision de una viuda rubia y joven se cruzaba por su mente amargandole el momento.Remus sonrio,lo habia conseguido estaba molesta y en su propio terreno.

-Tu.Me dijo que seria una joven que se transformaria en lechuza.Se da la casualidad queme enamoro de ti y te conviertes en ese animal-dijo mientras acercaba su silla a la atribulada joven.

-Al menos ya sabes que acerto.-comento esta componiendo una sonrisa que podia rivalizar con las mejores sonrisas melosas de Sirius.

-¿Y contigo mi violinista¿Quien es o sera el afortunado que compartira su vida contigo?-le pregunto pensando en algun joven que tendria dinero y seria guapo,pensando que una joven como ella no podria fijarse en alguine como el.

-Ya estoy enamorada de sa persona-dijo para picarle,ella tambien sabia jugar a ese juego-Lo estoy desde el primer momento en que lo vi...

-Me parece genial¿pero quien es?-pregunto exasperado,esa joven volvia ha hacer gala de ser una persona capaz de robarle la tranquilidad y sacarle de sus casillas como hacian sus padres.

-Remus...-Sonrio melosamente-eres tu.Me ha costado mucho entenderlo.Al fin y al cabo eres uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres...Y asumir que me correspondes es bastante complicado.Aunque sumamente alagador.

-¿No tienes miedo de compartir tu vida conmigo¿Con un licantropo?

-No.-contesto soltando una sonora carcajada-Mi unico miedo es como reaccionara mi padre cuando se entere.

-Intentara matarnos...-recapacito el hombre-Al menos hasta que se le pase el enfando.Aunque de eso me preocupare cuando suceda.De momento Sirius no esta cerca para despellejarme por seducir a su hija.

-¿Sabes una cosa Remus?

-¿Que?

-Me encanta como eres.-susurro abrazando al hombre con ternura.

-Te quiero Airam.-susurro el hombre en su oido para acto seguido tomarle la cara dulcemente entre las manosy darle el beso que esa mañana en la que se la encontro llorando no se atrevio a darle.Airam le correspondio con todo el amor la ternura y la inocencia de quien todavia no ha conocido la autentica felicidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-HArry espero que tengas la decencia de contarnos lo que ocurria en el pub

-Bueno aparte de que Remus y Airam estaban besandose tres mesas mas alla de la nuestra,que me ha parecido ver a Siuan y a la dichosa desconocida de la reunion cuando han entrado.Luego estoy convencido que el zafiro que Airam lleva es el mismo que el de Anne Marie.

-Y en la pulsera de oro que lleva esta colgado el gemelo del colgante que AMP le regalo a Harry¿Como lo habra conseguido?-siguio Hermione con los pensamientos de Harry.

-Eso quisiera saber yo Hermione-comento el moreno distraido.

-Pues por que estan relacionadas...

-_MOST MORDRE_-ese grito,surgido de nadie sabia donde,hizo que la marca tenebrosa brillara en el cielo interrumpiendo el razonamiento de Ron.

Todos echaron mano a sus varitas y pusieron cuerpo a tierra en menos de un segundo.La calle se habia convertido rapidamente en un pandemonium.Gente que corria,hechizos y maleficios que volaban en todas direcciones,gritos,sollozos,cristales que volaban por los aires hechos añicos...Era el caos de la batalla y estaban preparados.

Harry buscaba con la mirada,en medio de todo,a los artifices escuchando a sus espaldas la agitada respiracion de sus amigos y sintiendo como zumbaban los latidos de su corazon en sus oidos.

-Menuda suerte tengo.Si he encontrado al gran Harry Potter.Mi Señor me agradecera enormemente que le lleve tu cadaver.

Esa voz femenina que resono a las espaldas de Harry fue la culpable de que se diera la vuelta.No necesito mirar los ojos de la mujer para saber de quien se trataba.Esa voz le torturaba la mayoria de las noches en sus pesadillas,lanzando un hechizo en el departamento de misterios,el hechizo que mato a Sirius.Era la voz inconfundible de Bellatrix Lestrange Black.La mujer se quito la mascara y por un momento Harry pudo apreciar que habia recuperado parte de la belleza robada por Azkaban,con sus ojos negros destilando puro odio.

El joven sintio un atroz acceso de odio al verla asi,bella y viva mientras Sirius se pudria desde hacia dos años por su culpa,alzo la varita con intencion de hacerla sentir una minima parte del dolor que le habia causado,el hechizo salio de su boca sin demasiados impedimentos:

-_Crucio_

Bellatrix denoto una ligera sorpresa por el ataque y en su rostro se formo un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando el rayo impacto en ella pero se recupero rapidamente.

-Pequeño Harry-comenzo recuperando el aliento-Ya te dije una vez que tienes que disfrutar con las maldiciones imperdonables-comento apuntando a Ginny con su varita-Observa y aprende:_Cruci..._

_-Silencius-_un rayo de luz azul impacto de lleno en la mujer que se volvio,indignada,hacia la persona que habia osado interrumpirla.

Harry siguio la mirada de Bellatrix viendo como entre el humo aparecian Remus y Airam varita en ristre.Remus corrio hasta los chicos mientras Harry obsevaba los ojos de su profesora.Los ojos azul profundo de Airam estaban fijos en Bellatrix rezumando odio,determinacion y dolor,como si estuviera recordando algo.Un rubio se acerco a ella y susurrando algo se acerco hasta Remus.

-Ian,Remus.Llevaros a los chicos de aqui.-dijo con voz gutural,concentrada en su objetivo.

-Pero Airam,no puedes quedarte sola-protestaron ambos hombres a la vez

-He dicho que os los lleveis-replico la joven con tono frio.Un tono tan frio como el hielo puro,denotando un odio profundo.A Harry le costaba encajar esa imagen y ese tono de voz con la joven que el conocia.Una joven agradable,con aire soñador y distraido,con una sonrisa amable y calida entrevista en su serio semblante.

-Pero Airam...-protesto el esta vez.

-HArry tus amigos necesitan cuidados.Hogwarts es seguro y podreis avisar a los aurores-respondio firmemente.

-LEs daremos un traslador...-intervino Remus con cabezoneria.

No Remus tu te vas con ellos.-su tono solo se suavizo un poco.

-Pues entonces me quedo yo.-dijo el rubio que ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse en pie.

-No Ian.Tu tambien te vas.Hay mucho en juego y no quiero perder mas.Ya he perdido bastante.

-Pero...

-Iros.-lo dijo de forma tajante,con un tono que evitaba la replica como alternativa.Era una orden.

Remus se acerco hasta una piedra para hechizarla y darsela a los chicos refunfuñando.En medio de semejante caos nadie se dio cuenta de que Harry se quedaba.

Airam deshizo el hechizo de silencio en cuanto todos desaparecieron.Sonrio de medio lado al ver a los tres encapuchados que eliminaban aprendices de mortifagos a diestra y siniestra.

-Bien prima Bella,Ahora estamos solas-le dijo con retintin volviendose a ella con odio.

-¿Prima dices?-parpadeo la mujer midiendo a su oponente-Es cierto que te parece al traidor de Sirius.Acaso seas una Black pero moriras igual que el.-sonrio con malicia mirando a la joven altaneramente.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu-respondio la chica muy calmada,la calma antes de la tempestad.

-Estas sola.-le dijo Bellatrix antes de enzrzarse en un encarnizado duelo.Una de las veces Airam acabo de rodillas en el suelo despues de un crucio.

-Estas sola-repuso entonces Bellatrix triunfante con la varita en alto.

-NO lo esta._Expeliarmus-_dijo HArry saliendo de su escondrijo y fallando por poco.La mortifaga sonrio con suficiencia y apumto a Harry con su varita gritando.

-_Crucio._

Todo paso rapidamente pero Harry lo vio a camara lenta:Airam se levanto del suelo y se puso en medio de la trayectoria del hechizo salvando a HArry y recibiendolo de pleno en el pecho.Antes de caer inconsciente movio la varita y Bellatrix cayo al suelo sin reaccionar.En ese momento HArry se acerco a ella,tomo de la muñeca el cuerpo inerte de su joven profesora y encanto un periodico viejo.

Momentos despues estaban en Hogwarts.El michacho noto como la mano de Remus Lupin le apartaba suavemente del cuerpo inconsciente de Airam y vio comola recogia con ternura del suelo para encaminarse a la enfermeria murmurando:

-Mi pequeña,ha sido un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas pero no puedes irte ahora.

El chico se quedo alli de pie,viendo como el horizonte se teñia de rojo al atardecer.Inmovil hasta que Ian le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

-Vamos creo que es mejor que te curen esos cortes.

Harry se volvio para encontrarse con el rubio de cara anodina que habia visto en la batalla

-¿Quien es usted?-le pregunto.

-Ian Parker el nuevo profesor de runas.

Se quedo mirandole por unos instantes y decidio seguirle hasta la enfermeria,donde sus amigos ya estaban curados y miraban con aprension y conmocionados la cama donde se encontraba Airam.Madame Pomfrey curo a Harry rapidamente cuando le vio aparecer para echarles sin miraienntos de la enfermeria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pueblo era un autentico caos y la joven pelirroja maldecia el dia en que habia decidido irse a Londres y trabajar para los Aurores del ministerio Ingles.LLevaba horas disputando duelos con gente que como mucho tendria un año mas que ella,cubiertos con capas negras y msacaras blancas.

-_Expeliarmus,Incarcereo._-dijo apuntando al joven contra el que se enfrentaba con voz cansada.Esos eran aprendices de Mortifagos,segun le habia comentado Charlie Weasley cuando se lo encontro a mitad de la batalla,pero estaban resultando duros de pelar.

Una nueva figura se acerco a ella que preparo su varita rapidamente.

-Siuan,baja la varita.Mira que te dije que no te metieras en problemas.-le dijo enviando al mortifago mas cercano al suelo.

La joven vio la desordenada mata de rizos negros y los aojos grises de Anne Marie Potter debajo de la capucha y sonrio agradecida.

-Soy auror.¿Donde estan los otros?-contesto simplemente encogiendose de hombros.

No obtuvo respuesta,justo en ese momento un hechizo le dio en el brazo,provocando que otra herida sangrante se añadiera a las demas.

-_Sectumsempra.-_Dijo la voz de James Potter a sus espaldas dando de lleno al que habia atacado primero-Siuan sal ahora mismo de aqui.-dijo acercandose a ella y su hermana,quitando de enmedio algun que otro mortifago con destreza.

-los cabecillas se han esfumado-anuncio Lily uniendose a ellos.-¿Que te ha pasado Siuan?Estas hecha un desastre-termino la de ojos verdes mientras convocaba un escudo a su alrededor.

En realidad los numerosos cortes habian conseguido debilitarla y de la tunica turquesa que se habia puesto esa mañana solo quedaban jirones.Estaba mareada por la perdida de sangre y veia doble,pero queria quedarse con ellos.

Sintio como James le pasaba el brazo por la cintura para sujetarla,tambien la mano de Lily apoyada en su frente y la firme ypreocupada mirada de Anne.En su semiincosciencia noto la falta de Sirius y sus comentarios sarcasticos

-¿Donde esta hocicos?-pregunto con voz apagada.

-Con Airam.Hace ya un rato que desaparecieron-le murmuro Anne-¿Estas bien?-pregunto viendo como le flaqueaban las piernas.

Siuan no respondio,su mente febril solo le mando pensamientos de su mejor amigarodeada de mortifagos el dia de su cumpleaños,que no le habia regalado nada y muy a lo lejos gritos y pasos de gente apresurada.

-Se acercan.-murmuro James.

-¿Los mortifagos?-pregunto debil Siuan sin apartarse de el.

-No Siuan,los aurores.Tenemos que irnos-dijo Lily-¿Que hacemos con Siuan Anne?

-Dejala tendida en el suelo James.Ellos la enviaran a San Mungo-dijo la morena.

Pero no hizo falta que la tendieran en el suelo,sin percatarse ella sola se habia caido al mismo tiempo que la envolvia oscuridad.Noto como alguien la ponia en una posicion mas comoda y el frio del asfalto,escucho muy debilmente como Anne les daba orden de irse y el intento de protesta de James:

-Anne que vas...

-Iros,solo voy a cerrar un poco sus heridas.Ya estan aqui,Iros.

Anne se acerco al cuerpo de la joven y susurro:  
-Espero que tu sangre sea como creo.te quiero Siuan.

Siuan sintio como se posaban los frios labios de Anne levemente en su frente antes de desvanecerse completamente sabiendose a salvo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne se quedo parada en la linde del bosque cercano viendo como los aprendices de Voldemort huian del lugar,al menos los pocos aprendices que no estaban capturados o heridos.Sabia que los cabecillas,los autenticos mortifagos se habian esfumado hacia mucho llevandose a Bellatrix con ellos.Vio como James y Lily desaparecian haciendo ondear tras ellos sus capas negras.Observo como unos jovenes aurores se llevaban a Siuan...No habia sido un ataque para hacer daño real,solo para sembrar el caos y hacer un poco de ruido.

Un joven de cabello rubio corriendo por el bosque le llamo la atencion.Era como una vision,un espectro salido del pasado para atormentarla.Rapidamente se dio cuenta del error de calculo.No existian pociones rejuvenecedoras tan potentes como para que Lucius Malfoy luciera el aspecto de un chico de unos dieciseis años,aparte de que ese personaje no se hubiera dejado nunca crecer tanto el pelo rubio a esa edad.Solo podia ser el sobrino de Andromeda:Draco Malfoy,el hijo de su "adorada" Narcisa.

Desaparecio del lugar,para aparecer justo delante de la carrera del joven.

-Ni se te ocurra maldecirme aprendiz de villano-dijo cuando Draco,con su carrera interrumpida bruscamente por esa mujer de desordenados rizos negros y frios ojos grises,la apunto con la varita.

-¿Quien es usted?-pregunto el joven Malfoy con desden sin dejar de apuntarla.

-No te importa quien soy.Solo dile a tu maestro,ese cuervo llamado Severus Snape que Annie le busca.Pero joven Draco que no se entere tu señor por que te matare-le contesto desabrida,los ojos grises destilando frialdad y rencor.

-¿Pero quien se cree que es para amenazarme?-pregunto elchico arrastrando las palabras.

-Solo soy alguien que te da un consejo:Dile eso a Snape y luego busca a Airam Lilian para que te ayude a salir de los mortifagos.Dile que te mnda "Water"

-¿Por que me ayuda?-pregunto de nuevo curioso por su contestacion y bajando su varita.

-Por que eres demasiado joven y u tia Andromeda confia en ti.Solo creo que no es esto lo que quieres.-sonrio rompiendo un poco el hielo de sus ojos.

-Pero Snape no mecreera.-protsto Draco

-Si lo hara.Dale esto-dijo tendiendo un viejo pergamino-Y dile que Annie le busca para vengarse,que va ha hacerle pagar por matar a Dumbledore.

-Pero...

-Deja de protestar y vete.Ya.-ordeno la mujer,otra vez friamente.

El chico cogio el pergamino y desaparecio.Acto seguido Anne le imito.Le esperaba una muy larga noche transformada en aguila.Tenia que ver a Sirius,comprobar que Siuan estaba bien,velar por su hija,ver a su sobrino y asegurarse que el Joven Malfoy cumplia con su mision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius dio un largo trago a su petaca,donde tenia pocion multijugos para varias horas,y volvio a mirar a Remus.

El licantropo estaba sentado en la enfermeria cerca de Airam,con esa serenidad que emanaba.El en cambio pasaba por la sala sin poder estarse quieto.Volvio a pararse y miro a su hija.Habia sido una imprudente al enfrentarse a Bellatrix,pero no podia negar que lo habia hecho bien y estaba orgulloso de ella.Se quedo parado unos momentos viendo el aguila posada en la ventana.¿Un aguila en la ventana?Sonrio para sus adentros.Anne era muy parecida a Dumbledore,muy pocas cosas se le escapaban y mas si se referian a el,su hija o cualquier allegado.Le hio un gesto de asentimiento al aguila y esta salio volando de nuevo.

-¿Quieres estarte quieto de una vez?-pregunto Remus al ver como volvia a pasear haciendo circulos,si ese hombre continuaba asi iba a hacer surcos en el suelo.

-No-contesto cortante.-¿Como puedesestar tan tranquilo si no sabes cuando va a despertar?

-Por que se que estoy a su lado y eso a mi me basta para tener esperanza...-dijo melancolico,haciendo que Sirius parpadeara

-Pero...

-¿Pero que?-dijo cortante el licantropo mirandole

-Nada.-despues de esa simple contestacion de Sirius se instauro entre ellos un incomodo silencio en el que los dos se evaluavan con la mirada.

-Demasiado joven para ser profesor de Runas-sentencio Remus a modo de conclusion.

-Y Usted se cree demasiado listo-contesto Sirius de forma borde,airado.

-Le vi en el ataque.Su forma de pelear se me hizo familiar.-Reflexiono Remus en voz alta mirando a los ojos castaños del hombre que tenia enfrente.

-No creo-se salio Sirius por la tangente mirando el reloj de pulsera-Es tarde,me voy a la cama.Ante cualquier cambio aviseme.-Comento saliendo de la habitacion.

Hacia muho años que no se sentia incomodo delante de nadie...PEnso al cerrar la puerta tras de si sin escuchar a Remus decir:

-Como quieras Sirius.-sonrio el hombre de ojos dorados.

Un gemido proveniente de la chica de la cama cambio su gesto y comprobo el estado de la joven.Ardia en ternura le puso un paño humedo en la frente y volvio a sentarse a su lado.Seguro que no habia pensado acabar el dia de su cumpleaños en la enfermeria.Iba a ser una noche movidita sobre todo si sus conclusiones eran exactas y Sirius Black andaba por el colegio convertido en Ian Parker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Se pondra bien.Pero la maldicion que recibio era muy poderosa-comento otra vez Hermione mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido junto al fuego en la sala comun.Diez minutos mas tarde Ron y ella se perdieron rumbo a las habitaciones,alegando que habia sido un dia muy largo.

Harry miraba detenidamente un punto fijo del fuego.No habia dicho nada durante las mas de dos horas que llevaba sentado alli.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Ginny abrazandole.Al contacto de esa inesperada muestra de cariño Harry la abrazo con fuerza y lagrimas como perlas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.Estaba llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Le debo la vida.-murmuro-Si muere no podre perdonarmelo.Es comno si te ocurriera algo a ti,Gin,no podria soportarlo.

La joven pelirroja no dijo nada ante esa declaracion,se limito a abrazarlo en silencio.Ambos se quedaron alli,abrazados junto al fuego,llorando juntos porla joven Auror que habian conocido en Agosto,suplicando que saliera de esa,hasta pasada la media noche.Estaban tan absortos que ninguno de los dos se dio cunta de como un aguila y una garza lloraban con ellos desde la ventana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quien te ha dado esto?-pregunto Severus Snape cuando Draco le tendio un viejo pergamino.

-Una mujer de pelo rizado y ojos grises.Me lo dio mientras huia del ataque-explico el chico tranquilamente.

-¿De que bando?-interrogo de nuevo mirando fijamente el viejo papel.

-Del nuestro no.Me dijo...-empezo a contestar para ser brucamente interrumpido.

-¿Que te dijo Draco?

-Me dijo que le avisara que Annie le buscaba,que le iba a hacer pagar por la muerte de Dumbledore.Signifique lo que signifique.

Snape se quedo mirando al chico,blanco como la cera ante la mencion de ese nombre,y volvio a tocar el pergamino.

-Vete dormir Draco.-dijo a modo de orden.El joven no replico y salio del oscuro salon hacia su dormitorio dejando a su antiguo profesor de pociones de pie junto al fuego con la mirada perdida.Para el no tenia sentido ese nombre ni esas palabras,pero si lo tenian para Snape.

Snape penso en un pricipio que se trataba de una broma¿Annie?Ja!Anne Marie Potter llevaba muerta ventiun años.Pero eso lo penso hasta que abrio el pergamino,que estaba cuidadosamente doblado.Ese pergamino confirmaba que no estaba muerta.

Lo leyo despacio,reconociendo la elegante caligrafia de la persona que durante un tiempo fue su amiga:

"_Te perdono esta Snivellus.Por recuerdo a nuestra extraña amistad,pero no vuelvas a hacerlo o sere yo quien busque venganza y complete lo que no he dejado hacer a Sirius y James.Ese hachizo tuyo es muy bueno para atacar pero no lo uses en nadie mas.Estas advertido Principe Mestizo.Annie"_

Era una vieja nota enviada en clase de pociones.Le habia mostrado hacia mucho ese hechizo,el sectumsempra.Por supuesto mucho antes de ESO.No le dio gran importancia al pergamino,la tinta estaba mate devido sobre todo al tiempo transcurrido.Pero un poco mas abajo y con la misma esmerada caligrafia y con la tinta todavia fresca,estaba escrito:

"_MAtaste a Dumbledore.Lo se.Tambien se quetu hechizo ahora se usa en ambos bandos.Eres un doble traidor. _

_Te encontrare y pagaras por tus pecados.Te lo adverti Principe Mestizo.Anne Marie Potter. octubre de 2003"_

Tiro el pergamino al fuego y lo vio consumirse,pero no se consumio entero.dos Frases quedaron intactas.Estaba claro que lo habia hechizado para que asi fuera.Su rostro blanco se crispo por el miedo mientras miraba esas palabras:"Pagaras por tus pecados.Te lo adverti Principe Mestizo."

Y sabia que lo lograria.Lo supo en cuanto vio que esas palabras no se consumian con el resto.

Anne Marie Potter le encontraria y buscaria venganza por lo que habia hecho.Tan cierto como su propio nombre.Lo sabia como sabia que se llamaba Severus Snape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He vuelto.Primero dedicar el capi a Zelany por su apoyo y recomendaros su Fic:"LA HABITACION DEL LICANTROPO".Os puedo segurar que es excelente.

PAra aplacar un poco mi conciencia comentaros el por que de este retraso:Primero fueron los examenes y entre eso y el trabajo no tenia tiempo.Luego cuando fui a colgar el capi tuve que formatear el ordenador antes de poder hacer una copia de seguridad por lo que todo se fue al carajo y tuve que empezar de nuevo.

Espero que al menos haya merecido la pena la espera.Os dejo unas pequeñas incognitas para que penseis¿Que pudo pasar para que Severus Snape tenga miedo de Anne¿que queria decir con lo de antes de ESO¿POr que el ataque justo ese dia¿Que va pasar con Airam¿Que hara Sirius con Remus¿Remus le dira que le ha reconocido¿Y que tiene que ver la sangre de Siuan para que Anne la nombre¿Tendremos la suerte de que Bellatrix se muera por el duelo que ha tenido con Airam¿Por que un Draco tan sumiso a las ordenes?

Bueno yo si se por que para averiguarlo tendreis que seguir leyendo.

BEsos para todos.

Airam Lilian Lupin.


	12. 11:Un Domingo Movidito

**DISCLAIMER:**Que todo es de JK,la Warner y aquellos que pagan derechos de autor.Esos que yo no cobro por esta historia.

Ya se que ha sido mucho tiempo pero,entre que el capi me ha costado un rato,el trabajo los estudios y que el dia solo tiene 24 horas...La cuestion es que lo siento mucho,que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizary que deseo mucho que os guste el capitulo que espero leais a continuacion.

Dedicado a Zelany y a todos aquellos que habeis dejado un Rr.Gracias y perdon por la espera.

**CAPITULO 11:UN DOMINGO MOVIDITO.**

Abrió pesadamente los ojos y sintió frio,pero el cuerpo de su lado desprendia calor.Bajo la mirada y encontró a Ginny durmiendo a su lado.Se habian quedado dormidos en la sala común. Miró hacia la ventana,el sol empezaba su andadura por los terrenos del colegio.Se levantó despacio para no despertar a su improvisada acompañante y sus musculos se quejaron un poco.

Asomado a la ventana,viendo como refulgia la verdadera tumba del antiguo director se pregunto como estaria Airam.Se volvio a sentar junto a Ginny,repasando lentamente el ataque del dia anterior.Los primeros en presentarse fueron los de la orden,luego y más despacio los Aurores y por último esos tres extraños encapuchados que eliminaban aprendices de mortifago como si de un dia de campo se tratase.Aunque pensandolo bien los habia vislumbrado antes.Los vio en la puerta de "Las Tres Escobas" hablando con el profesor de runas cuando ellos salian.No sabia quienes eran,pero Benditos y bienaventurados fueran si les ayudaban.

Amanecia otro dia en Hogwarts y él estaba encantado de estar vivo despues de la trifulca del dia anterior.Ginny se revolvio un poco, temblando de frio,a su lado y consiguio que sonriera.La miro dormir durante un rato eterno.La Joven tenia una beatifica sonrisa en el rostro,como si hubiera encontrado toda la felicidad del mundo.Beso tiernamente los labios de la chica y esta abrio los ojos mostrando los hermosos iris color miel.

-Buenos dias bella durmiente.-dijo el moreno con ternura-esta amaneciendo.

-Buenos dias.¿qué tal estas?

-¿La verdad?Encantado de estar vivo-empezo el chico-Y de tenerte a mi lado.¿Y tú?-pregunto abrazandola.

-Igual.-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¿Habeis dormido aqui?-pregunto de repente la voz de Hermione desde las escaleras,rompiendo el magico momento de los chicos.

-Si,pero no lo hicimos adrede.Nos quedamos dormidos sin querer-Contesto Harry apresuradamente al intuir los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Seguro...¿Ginny?-dijo Hermione con picardia,se negaba a dejarselo facil.

-No ha pasado nada.NO seas malpensada-contesto la joven pelirroja colorada y uniendose a las carcajadas.

.¿Qué pasa¿De qué os reis?-pregunto Ron uniendose a ellos completamente despejado.

-Pues de las ideas de tu novia.Es una malpensada hermanito.-Contesto Ginny parando de reir momentaneamente.-Propongo que bajemos a desayunar.

-Propuesta aceptada-contesto Harry radiante.

-¿Alguno sabe como se encuentra Airam?-pregunto Ron cuando salian por el retrato.

-Seguramente seguira en la enfermeria-contesto Hermione observando a Harry-Estaba bastante grave.

A Harry,tras oir aquello,se le paso el hambre de golpe y su alegria fue sustituida por un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

-Anda ve-murmuro Ginny a su lado.El moreno se la quedo mirando un momento,esa pelirroja le leia el pensamiento.

-Adelantaos vosotros.Me voy a la enfermeria para preguntar.-les dijo a sus amigos mientras echaba a correr en direccion contraria.

-Estaremos en la biblioteca.-le dijo Hermione.

-Si,mirando los anuarios.-apostillo Ron sin entusiasmo cuando volvieron a caminar hacia el comedor.

HArry corrio hasta la entrada de la enfermeria como si le fuera la vida en ello y al llegar se encontro con que de alli salia el nuevo profesor de runas,Ian PArker,con gesto grave.

Ian se paro a mirarle fijamente de forma sobresaltada,era evidente que no esperaba encontrase con Harry a esas horas y en ese lugar.

-Buenos dias Señor Potter.¿Viene a ver a su profesora?

-Llameme Harry profesor.Si venia a comprobar como esta.

-Sigue inconsciente HArry.

-¿Por qué ayer?-murmuro el joven

-No lo se Harry.Si tienes alguna idea pasate por mi despacho cuando quieras.-dijo el joven profesor poniendole una mano en el hombro.

-Esta apesadumbrado-¿Airam se pondrá bien?

-Si,pero creo que sera mejor que pases y lo compruebes por ti mismo-Le dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta y alejandose cabizbajo por el pasillo.

Harry lo miro hasta que se perdio por la esquina del pasillo.Sacudio la cabeza un par de veces.Si no fuera imposible,por los gestos de Ian,el muchacho juraria que ese hombre era Sirius."Menuda tonteria.Ese tipo no es Sirius"Penso para alejar la sensacion de deja vù.Una vez que se deshizo de esos pensamientos que solo podian llevarle a recordar a su padrino,entró en la habitación y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas.

Alli estaba Remus,dormitando,sentado en una silla pegada a la cama de Airam.El joven le noto abatido y ojeroso a pesar de lo mucho que faltaba para la luna llena.En la cama estaba tendida Airam,más palida de lo usual,con el pelo pegado a la frente a causa de la fiebre.Tenia el aspecto de alguien mucho más joven.

El ambiente en la habitación estaba tenso,y Harry tenia la impresion de estar en el cuarto de un moribundo.

-Buenos dias Remus.-le dijo en un susurro tocandole el hombro ligeramente por la espalda.

-Hola Harry.-contesto el hombre sin volverse.Acerco una silla y se la tendio a Harry indicandole que se sentara.

El chico se dejo caer,con el contumaz sentimiento de culpa que se habia instaurado en su estomago desbordandole,y dijo.

-¿Como esta?-él personalmente la veia muy mal.

-Podria estar peor.Al menos sigue viva y estable aunque no haya despertado.

-Esta asi por mi culpa.-dijo desesperado.-Ese crucio era para mi.Si no me hubiera quedado...-comento conteniendo un sollozo.Habia cogido mucho cariño a esa joven que se le hacia tan misteriosa.

-No te culpes Harry.-le dijo el licantropo mirandole a los ojos .-La culpa es suya.Sabia que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Bellatrix y aún asi lo hizo.No creo yo que tengas la culpa por aparecer de golpe.MAs bien diria que gracias a ti esta viva.

-Espero que despierte para el primer partido-dijo Harry esperanzado.

-Es en Halloween.Seguro que se despierta antes y te pone las pilas con esos entrenamientos que estabais planeando.Es demasiado cabezota para hacer lo contrario.

Un silencio denso se instauro entre ellos mientras se paseaban por sus pensamientos y recuerdos que tenian con esa joven.Harry sonrio de repente,recordando el banquete de principio de curso.

-¿Sabes a quién me recuerda cuando sonrie de verdad?

-¿A quién?

-A Sirius.Se parece a él.Me lo recuerda mucho.

-Si,a mi me sucede exactamente lo mismo.Se parecen mucho-comento con una sonrisa triste.-Tambien me recuerda a ti.

Mientras le escuchaba Harry paseo la mirada por la mesilla de noche de la joven.Alli estaba el libro que la habia visto leer:"Utopia",el zafiro que ultimamente llevaba a todas partes y un relicario con las letras "_BP"_exquisitamente labradas que le llamo especialmente la atención.

-¿Qué significan las letras BP?-Pregunto curioso.Tenia la impresion de que tenia que saberlo.

-Eso te lo tendra que explicar ella.-dijo Remus midiendo todas y cada de sus palabras.El joven estaba muy cerca de descubrir la identidad de la chica de la cama.

-¿Por qué¿Acaso tú no lo sabes?

-Si lo sé,pero es su secreto.-contesto desabrido.-Harry seguro que te esperan.Te mantendre informado si hay alguna novedad.-y acto seguido saco a Harry de la enfermeria sin demasiados miramientos y dejandole en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus se acerco a la ventana cuando estuvo seguro que Harry se habia alejado por el pasillo.Recordo los demas incidentes de la mañana y una sonrisa sincera cruzo su rostro brevemente."La verdad es que estan locos de atar.Mira que pensar que me iban a engañar."PEnso frunciendo el entrecejo"Por lo menos lo han reconocido.No como Sirius que encima escurre el bulto."termino el pensamiento al recordar la escueta y tensa charla con el animago la noche anterior.

PEro al poco tiempo volvia a sonreir con ternura ante los incidentes de la mañana.

El primer incidente fue poco antes de las seis de la mañana cuando aparecio por alli la nueva profesora de encantamientos.Era una morena de ojos negros,tez clara y tan alta como él mismo.El pelo,completamente liso,estaba cortado a tazón y cadamecha caia ordenada y perfectamente sobre el rostro de gesto serio de la delgada figura.Decia llamarse Samantha Watson.Le dijo que habia ido para recoger una pocion destinada a paliar la congestion producida por la alergia y de paso a interesarse por el estado de la joven profesora de Defensa...

Y la mentira habria colado si Samantha Watson hubiera podido ocultarle a Remus la vaharada de vainilla y canela que desprendio al acercarse a la cama y que el perfume de rosas no habia podido ocultar a su desarrollado olfato.Pero decidio callarse que habia reconocido a la persona oculta tras ese infalible disfraz hasta que la mujer hablo para reirse un rato.

-¿Como esta?-le pregunto poniendo una delicada mano en la frente de Airam.

-Podria estar peor,pero tambien mejor.-la mujer puso una cara rara ante ese comentario tan impreciso y por la sonrisa divertida del Hombre que continuo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar-Pero puedo asegurarte que no esta tan loca como tú,mi querida Lily.

La mujer abrio la boca como si fuera un pez,pero al no saber que contestar la volvio a cerrar.

-Eso tu no me digas nada.Parece mentira que no sepas que tu olor es inconfundible aún con otro aspecto sigues desprendiendo el mismo olor.Igual que Sirius,que sigue oliendo a tomillo incluso como Ian Parker.-dijo sentandose tranquilamente de nuevo en la silla.

-Nos has descubierto muy rapido,pero no seas tan perspicaz con los demas.Podrian enfadarse.

-No claro y menos con Sirius que se escapa hasta cuando es evidente que es el por su forma de pelear.Pero no penseis ninguno que me engañais.¿Donde esta metido el resto?

-Bueno a Sirius ya le has visto.Pero no te voy a decir nada de ese resto que presupones.Que se lleven la sorpresa como me la he llevado yo.

-¿Y los profesores?

-Por lo que yo he descubierto,Flitwich esta muerto.Hace casi un mes que McNair lo asesino.Las pistas que he seguido de Vector me han llevado hasta un sanatorio Frances.La torturaron y ahora esta completamente loca.-comento Lily como quien comenta el tiempo.La primera guerra la habia endurecido.-Los otros dos estan retenidos,o estaban retenidos y torturados por Greyback y algunos de los mas allegados a Voldemort.Tal vez ya esten muertos.Ese asesino queria meter algunos espias en Hogwarts.Nosotros podiamos hacer dos cosas:O llorar a los muertos o seguir adelante.

-Y optasteis por lo segundo.Si estais dentro podreis hacer más por ayudar a Harry.

-Si.Por lo menos asi ese loco no se acercara a mi hijo mas de lo estrictamente necesario antes de que este preparado.Y podremos prepararle para ello.-Contesto mirando fijamente los ojos dorados-Si me disculpas creo que mejor me voy.No quiero llamar la atención y tengo que seguir reuniendo una documentacion para volver legalmente a la vida como Lily Potter Evans.Ven a verme cuando quieras-le dijo mientras salia dejando su olor por toda la habitacion.

Veinte minutos despues de la aparicion de Lily aparecio por alli otro "sobresalto".Remus se hizo el dormido mientras el hombre,que decia llamarse David Grint,hablaba con Poppy sobre una tanda de mandragoras un poco agresivas.Cuando la mujer salio de la enfermeria a por una de las mandragoras el hombre se acerco silenciosamente a la cama de Airam.

Con los ojos entrecerrados Remus observo el aspecto del profesor de herbologia.Era castaño y de piel morena,con el pelo largo tapandole los ojos verdes.Era muy alto y daba un aspecto desordenado al llevar toda la tunica azul oscuro cubierta de tierra.Una sonrisa condescendiente se poso en los labios del licantropo cunado le vio dar un ligero beso en la frente a la joven.

El hombre penso que saldria sin sobresaltos de la enfermeria.Que Remus no le habia visto y que no le reconoceria cuando al poner la mano en el picaporte de la puerta para salir este le detuvo diciendo:

-Por lo menos podrias saludar James.-casi solto una carcajada al decirlo.A James le habia delatado el olor al igual que a su mujer.James siempre habia olido a madera de Ebano.

-Y tu podrias avisar que estabas despierto.No dejarme hacer el ridiculo de esta forma-fue la sobresaltada respuesta de David.

-¿No te sorprende que te haya reconocido?

-No-fue la escueta respuesta del otro castaño con una sonrisa de suficiencia.-Por lo menos no demasiado.Si has sido capaz de reconocer a Lily con más motivo me reconoceras a mi cuando nos conocemos desde los diez años.

-Me alegra que estes aqui Hermano.Pero...

-Si si ya me lo se.Te tenemos que contar como hemos regresado pero ya hablaremos.Mi despacho esta en el primer piso.Si pasas esta noche hablamos tranquilamente bajo mi aspecto habitual.

-¿Donde vas ahora?-dijo mirandole fijamente.Por mucho que la pocion multijugos ayudara habia algunas cosas que no podia tapar como las sonrisas traviesas que James ponia cuando tramaba algo.Justo como la que tenia en este preciso momento.

-Ahora me voy a molestar a Filch.Tiene que limpiar el invernadero 3.Las mandragoras lo han dejado hecho polvo con un poco de mi ayuda...Hasta luego-dijo a modo de despedida,guiñando un ojo y dejando a Remus riendo a mandibula batiente.Estaba muy claro que James habia vuelto con ganas de divertirse.

Volvio a sentarse,esperando la aparicion de otro muerto viviente.Esperaba ver aparecer a Anne con otro aspecto distinto cuando el sueño le vencio.

Al despertar escucho como Sirius hablaba con Harry al otro lado de la puerta.En la mesita habia una nota citandole en el despacho del profesor de runas despues de cenar de forma un poco prepotente.Tenia que estar enfadado o molesto por algo...

En ese momento Remus esperaba ver aparecer a Anne,pero no lo hizo.Durante toda la mañana y despues de mandar a Harry con sus amigos sufrio el incesante desfile de gente de la orden mientras pensaba donde estaria Anne y con que aspecto cuando la enfermera le echo a él para que fuera a comer.

Sin darse cuenta se le habia hecho mediodia y Airam aun no habia despertado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry habia perdido las ganas de comer despues de la visita a la enfermeria y de que Remus le sacara de alli sin contarle nada.

Caminaba derecho hacia la biblioteca siendo medio consciente del hervidero de rumores del colegio referentes al ataque del dia anterior.En vez del ataque o del camino que tomaba su mente repasaba una y otra vez los mil y un posibles significados de las letras BP.Cuando de forma automatica llego a la biblioteca se sento pesadamente a la mesa que los demas estaban usando y recibio como saludo unas histericas palabras de Hermione:  
-Hemos encontrado los anuarios-dijo sobreexcitada y poniendole un grueso libro entre las manos-Este de cuando estaban en septimo-termino para volver a quitarselo sin darle tiempo a mirar nada.

-¿Hay alguna Anne Marie?-pregunto desganado mirando a Ginny y Ron,que parecian no entender nada del comportamiento de la castaña.

-En septimo no.-contesto Ron viendo como su novia se ponia a pasar paginas de manera desaforada.Un presentimiento,o mas bien el recuerdo de un sueño llego a la mente del moreno de forma automatica al mirar a Ginny que parecia más enfadada que otra cosa.

-Hermione mira en los alumnos de sexto-propuso sacando a la joven de su ir venir por las paginas del anuario.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto pepleja.

-Hazlo o lo hago yo.-dijo Ginny de forma autoritaria.-Llevo diciendotelo una hora.

La castaña se puso a pasar las paginas para llegar a los alumnos de sexto enfurruñada por la actitud de su amiga hasta detenerse en una sorprendida:

-¡Aqui esta!Tenias razon.-exclamo originando que Ginny se pusiera a mirar detras de ella y por encima de su hombro antes de continuar leyendo la pequeña reseña-"Anne Marie,sexto curso en Griffyndor.Dieciseis años.Notas de los TIMOS:E estudiante del cuadro de honor.Desaparecida de Hogwarts en febrero de 1982."

-¿Qué?No dice nada mas pero es nuestra Anne Marie.La foto lo deja bien claro-comento la pelirroja mirando a los chicos.

-A lo mejor en otro anuario...-dijo Harry revolviendo los pesados volumenes de la mesa .

-Harry, estan todos desordenados.Tardaremos.-comento Ron viendo el grosor de los libros.

-Entonces esta mañana no ha servido para nada-dijo otra vez pesaroso.

-Si que ha valido.Al menos ahora sabemos que realmente existio una alumna con ese nombre cuando tus padres estaban aqui.YA no perseguimos un fantasma.-le dijo Ginny mirandole con ternura.

-Ginny lleva razon-comento Hermione distraida-Creo que avanzare más rápido yo sola.Vosotros teneis que entrenar y buscar la forma de destruir el Horcrux de tu cuarto.-razono la chica clavando los ojos castaños en Harry.

-Si,esta bien acepto la propuesta-dijo Harry con sarcasmo viendo como comenzaba a llover.

Volvieron a la sala comun silenciosos y cargados con una enorme pila de anuarios y diarios escolares viejos que dejaron en su mesa favorita:La que habia al lado del fuego.

-Gin busca al resto del equipo.Vamos a entrenar.-rompio Harry el silencio mirando como llovia de forma distraida.

La joven no protesto y fue en busca del resto dejandoles en el silencio.Hermione se sento y se dispuso a ordenar libros,periodicos y pergaminos con infinita paciencia y mirando al moreno por encima de las hojas.Ron por su parte cogio un "Profeta" de esa mañana que alguien habia dejado olvidado y se entretuvo leyendo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Harry.

El joven mago se habia instalado en el ostracismo desde el ataque del dia anterior y escrutaba el cielo en busca de noticias de la orden.

-Hablan del ataque al pueblo.Parece que tambien estuvo Colagusano-comento Ron para llamar la atencion de su amigo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto el chico acercandose.

-Si aqui en la pagina tres-dijo el pelirrojo leyendo en voz alta.-"Testigos presenciales,entre ellos Madame Rosmerta dueña de lLas Tres Escobas,han confirmado la presencia de Peter Pettigrew entre los mortifagos que atacaron ayeer el pueblo de Hogmeasde.El primer ministro ha declarado que medio escuadron de Aurores esta en la busqueda de Pettigrew.

-Espero que lo encuentren y le den su merecido.-murmuro Harry con ira.

Ron y Hermione le miraron sorprendidos pero ninguno dijo nada del claro deje de ira en la voz del joven.

En ese espeso silencio llego Ginny con el resto del equipo,que miraban con aprension como llovia.

Los chicos miraron a Hermione en una despedida silenciosa y bajaron a entrenar bajo la fria lluvia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius entro en la habitacion que le habian dado alicaido y se sento a esperar que la pocion dejara de hacer efecto para recuperar su aspecto habitual.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percato de que esto sucedia.

No podia matar a Remus por preocuparse por su hija y no podia matarla a ella.Solo de pensar en su estado actual lo estaba pasando mal.

Un par de borrones empapados y de color escarlata pasaron por su ventana a alta velocidad consiguiendo que se asomara para ver que ocurria.

El equipo de Griffyndor estaba entrenando bajo el exigente mando de Harry.Habia que reconocer que el chico estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y era un capitan exigente.Miro a su ahijado con tristeza.

Era doloroso estar tan cerca de el y no poder hacer nada para demostrarle que habia vuelto.Intuia que el joven lo habia pasado muy mal en el año que habia faltado de su lado y un dolor lacerante se instalaba en su garganta al pensar que no podia hacer nada por ayudarle.Al menos no todavia.

Un crujido que provenia de su cama le hizo volverse sobresaltado varita en mano.Sonrio y guardo su varita al ver que era Anne,la cual dormia placidamente.Seguramente se habia dormido esperando que el regresara.No habia cambiadp nada en esos años.Parecia que el paso del tiempo no la habia afectado.Seguia estando preciosa .Estornudo sin poder evitarlo e inmediatamente Anne abrio los ojos.Tal vez los años la habian afinado el oido y aligerado el sueño.

-¿Donde te habias metido,Sirius?-le pregunto sentandose en la cama.

-En la enfermeria comprobando el estado de Airam.¿Y tú?Llevas desaparecida desde anoche.

-En San Mungo.-contesto simplemente.-Siuan esta alli.Despues del ataque estaba muy mal.

-¿Se pondra bien?-pregunto el hombre sentandose al lado y mirado los ojos grises.

-Si.Esa terca pelirroja es joven y fuerte.Los sanadores estan asombrados de lo rapido que se recupera.¿Y Airam?

-Sigue incosciente pero se repondra.La enfermera dice que nunca ha visto ha nadie tan cabezota desde hace mucho tiempo.Piensa que se recuperara por pura cabezoneria.

-Tiene a quien parecerse-murmuro la mujer con ironia.-¿Por qué la dejaste enfrentarse a la arpia de tu prima?

-Anne¿tú consigues que razone cuando se pone pone cabezota?

-No-sonrio mirando al hombre de forma divertida-Es más cabezota que tu y yo juntos

-Eso no te lo voy a discutir Annie.-dijo abrazandola y consiguiendo que el silencio se instaurara en la habitacion.Un silencio tranquilo y relajante mientras se abrazaban y escuchaban caer la lluvia de otoño.Silencio que fue roto con una insistente llamada a la puerta que se abrio dejando paso a Samantha Watson y David Grint con cara de pocos amigos.Pasados unos momentos y bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius ambos recobraron su aspecto de siempre.

-¿Qué haceis vosotros aqui?-pregunto perplejo el moreno

-Lo mismo que tu zoquete.No podiamos dejarte solo despues de lo ayer.-le contesto Lily sentandose de muy mala leche

-Si suplimos a los profesores con pocion multijugos.-puntualizo amablemente el hombre de gafas mirando a us alrededor y cerando la cortina.-¿Alguno de los dos podeis decirme el motivo de que mi sobrina este en la enfermeria inconsciente y con pronostico reservado?

-James amigo,tu sobrina esta asi por cabezota.-rezongo Sirius por lo bajo

-Explicate mejor Sirius.

-Ayer tenia que enfrentarse a Bellatrix,sabia que no estaba preparada pero lo hizo.Es muy cabezota.

-El burro hablando de orejas-dijo Anne-Remus y Tú podiais haberla obligado a regresar al colegio

-Si claro Anne,que facil.-ironizo el animago-Ni que alguno de vosotros fuera capaz de hacer razonar a alguien cuando a vuestro alrededor vuelan los hechizos y las maldiciones.

-Y era mejor dejar que se enfrentara a Bellatrix,que es bastante animal,que dejar a Remus con ella.-le dijo Lily mirandole muy mal.

Bajo esa mirada y esa afirmacion el silencio volvio al cuarto haciendo que todos se miraran incomodos.

-¿Teneis alguno una teoria de por que atacaron ayer aparte de para hacer ruido?-dijo James rompiendo el silencio y cambiando de tema

-Esta claro.Ayer los chicos tenian salida y Voldemort va tras Harry mal que nos pese.-contesto Anne mirando a su hermano con expresion derrotada.-Por lo demas no tengo idea.

-Eso nos da a entender que tiene espias en Hogwarts.Y que subestima a Harry.-comento la pelirroja mirando por la ventana disimuladamente

-Cierto pero el ataque de ayer solo fue para hacer ruido y recordarnos que estan ahi.Solo mando a dos autenticos mortifagos:Bellatrix y Pettegrew-continuo James escupiendo el ultimo nombre.-Mando aprendices.Seguro que esta tramando algo mas importante y el ataque tambien le sirvio de distraccion.

-Eso nos deja un par de problemas:No saber que esta tramando realmente y los espias del colegio.Por desgracia ahora no esta Draco Malfoy para echarle el muerto y no sabemos quien o quienes son para atajarles.-comento Sirius pensativo

-¿Malfoy¿Qué pinta Draco Malfoy en todo esto?-pregunto Anne con curiosidad.

-Draco Malfoy fue el mortifago ofiial de Hogwarts hasta el año pasado.Snape tambien lo fue pero era la tapadera para mi "Encantador sobrino".A Andromeda no le gusta que este metido en los mortifagos pero por lo que se ahora tambien se oculta de ellos.Cualquiera puede ser el espia.

-Y te inclinas por que sea un Slytherin

-Piensa un poco James esa casa esta repleta de hijos de mortifagos y de nietos de mortifagos.Es lo logico.

-Pues alguien tiene que ser y no podemos descartar ninguna casa.Solo podemos estar seguros de los amigos de Harry.-dijo Lily preocupada.Eso de los espias no le hacia ninguna gracia.

-Os lo encargo chicos-dijo Anne de repente poniendose de pie y colocandose la chaqueta.-Intentar averiguar quienes pueden ser los profesores lo teneis mas facil.Y acercaros a Harry todo lo que podais para entrenarle bien y prepararle para lo que tiene que descubrir.

-¿Lo que tiene que descubrir?-pregunto una pelirroja muy suspicaz mientras cogia la petaca con pocion para salir de alli-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo Anne?

-Nada importante.Recordatti Bisonno.

-¿Que es eso Annie?

-Nada malo James.Solo es un hechizo.¿Quereis beberos la pocion de una vez?

-Ahora nos la tomamos Annie...¿Que clase de hechizo?-puntualizo Sirius mirandola fijamente

-Eso hermanita ¿Que hace ese hechizo?

-Es magia antigua.A traves de él HArry descubrira echos del pasado.

-Lily esta casi en lo cierto.HArry descubrira algunos de nuestros recuerdos de juventud a traves de sus sueños.Pero solo los necesareos para que se explique algunas cosas y me relacione con vosotros.Lo suficiente para que se ponga a investigar.

-¿Mas o menos para cuando lo sabra?

-No sabria decirte James.Depende de la importancia que le de a sus sueños.Seguramente recurrira a Remus.

-Si,y cuando sepa que todo el mundo le oculto tu existencia sacara a relucir su encantador caracter Evans-Dijo el hombre de ojos azules mientras observaba como se ponia unos zapatos negros sin tacon-¿Donde vas ahora?

-A San Mungo. Y luego a cazar algun cuervo grasiento...-contesto justo antes de salir volando por una ventana en forma de aguila.

Mientras se tomaban la pocion y justo despues de convertise en los nuevos profesores Lily comento:

-Chicos me lo parece a mi o Anne va en busca de Snape?

-Seguro que si.-comento Sirius sin dejar de mirar por la ventana con aire ausente antes de girase y apuntar a James de forma acusadora y diciendo-Tu ¿puedes explicarme como narices vamos a conseguir lo que quiere tu hermana?

-Y yo que se-contesto molesto.No tenia ni la mas remota idea de como descubrir a los espias o de com acercarse a Harry-Yo de lo unico que estoy seguro es de que estoy harto de esconderme

-Yo tambien hermano.Sobre todo por esta horrible pocion.

-Tengo la impresion de que vamos a tener unos dias muy largos.-comento la mujer mirando por la ventana como el equipo de Gryffindor seguia el entrenamiento y a Harry con melancolia.

Los otros dos asintieron y un onminioso silencio se hizo en el cuarto hasta que Sirius lo corto con un rugido de su estomago.

-Chicos creo que tengo hambre.

James y Lily se miraron bajo su aspecto actual y sonrieron encogiendose de hombros.Pasara lo que pasara Sirius nunca cambiaria y seguiria siendo capaz de hacer sonreir a la gente bajo cualquier circustancia...

Con esos agradables pensamietos bajaron a comer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siuan abrio los ojos pausadamente al escuchar voces discutiendo lejanamente.Estaba en una habitacion blanca con olor a pociones y antiseptico.Su dormido cerebro llego a la conclusion de estar en el hospital y logro identificar una de las voces como la de Alastor Moody,que en ese preciso momento seguia refunfuñando.

-Joven quiero que me diga que le pasa a mi Auror.

-Señor Moody su auror...-comenzo otra voz masculina,mas joven,que fue interrumpida por una femenina.

-Señor solo queremos hacerle alguna prueba mas.

-No me diga que la joven Gonzalez no se esta recuperando-gruño el hombre

-La señorita Gonzalez se recupera rapidamente.De manera demasiado rapida diria yo.Por eso...-comenzo otra vez el hombre joven.

Siuan dejo de prestar oidos a la conversacion y se centro en el problema acuciante que tenia:Salir de alli sin ser vista.¿Su recuperacion era demasiado rapida?Ja!Si cada vez que entraba en un hospital le pasaba lo mismo.

Mientras cogia la ropa de los pies de la cama la voz de Anne hizo acto de presencia en su cabeza:"Espero que tu sangre sea como creo"

¿Que podia tener su sangre de especial?Decidio que ya se lo preguntaria en otro momento,en uno en el que estuviera vestida con su ropa,sentada en su casa y delante de una taza de humeante cafe.

Se vistio lo más rápido que pudo mientras oia discutir a las tres voces al otro lado de la cortina.

Milagrosamente logro salir de la habitacion sin hacer ruido y enfilar el pasillo.

Estaba a punto de llegar al ascensor,alabando su buena suerte por no tener ninguno de sus estupidos accidentes,cuando una voz muy conocida freno su camino en seco:

-¿Donde te crees que vas jovencita?

Siuan se dio la vuelta rapidamente y piso el bajo de la tunica para terminar en el suelo mirando unos zapatos que conocia muy bien.

-Hola Ana.¿Como has estado?-pregunto cuando se levantaba y miraba a Anne Marie,que tenia las manos en las caderas y sus ojos grises la miraban con reproche.

-Siuan,contestame.-dijo cogiendo a la chica por un codo.

-¿A casa?-contesto la joven dudosa bajando sus ojos negros.

-De eso nada.Tu te quedas aqui hasta que te recuperes y luego te vas a casa de Moody.No quiero tener otra noche de preocupacion como la ultima.-le dijo mientras la obligaba a caminar de vuelta a su cuarto.De mala gana,Siuan,se dejo guiar por el pasillo rumiando las ultimas palabras de Anne.¿Preocupacion?

-Anne vas a tener preocupaciones de sobra si alguien te reconoce-dijo mirando al frente

-Los unicos que podrian reconocerme en este Hospital estan en una sala especial y no creo que haya nadie...-mientras decia esto,la puerta de la habitacion que estaba ocupando Siuan se abrio y por ella salio un enfadado Alastor Moody que gritaba de muy malas pulgas a los dos sanadores por perder a su auror.

-Gonzalez-el grito de Moody la sobresalto.Su cerebro buscaba una salida a esa situacion.Y sus ojos negros buscaban a Anne-¿Donde estabas?

-Esto...-Comenzo.¿Donde estaba Anne?La respuesta a esa pregunta llego en forma de aguila posada en su hombro.-TEnia que encontrar a mi aguila-termino mucho mas tranquila.

Los demas la miraron raro y la joven pelirroja no tuvo mas remedio que entrar a la habitacion y meterse de nuevo en la cama.

"Bueno"penso mientras se tapaba con las mantas "Al menos mientras este aqui puedo descubrir que tiene mi sangre de especial"

Y resignada miro como un aguila blanca se perdia bajo el aguacero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la hora de la comida la puerta del comedor se abrio dejando pasar al equipo de Quidich de los leones al completo,mojados,manchados de barro y con cara de cansancio iban precedidos por un abstraido Harry flanqueado por dos pelirrojos con cara de preocupacion.Hermione los vio entrar y les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en los sitios de su lado,alejados del resto de la casa y muy cerca de la mesa del profesorado.

-¿Donde esta la comida?-pregunto Ron dejandose caer a su lado en el banco y dandole un ligero beso.

-No tengo idea Ron.Lo unico que se es que McGonagall quiere comunicarnos algo.-contesto la castaña mirando como Harry y Ginny observaban con desconcierto la mesa principal.

-Hermione¿Quienes son esos tres?-pregunto la joven pelirroja al mirar la mesa de los profesores.

-El rubio con cara de fantasma es el nuevo profesor de Runas,Gin.Los otros no se quienes son.-contesto HArry mirando la mesa y con una extraña sensacion corriendole por la espalda al mirar a la mujer.

-Entonces los otros dos seran profesores tambien.¿Han dicho de que Hermione?

-No.Pero parece que se conocen de antes y son amigos.No han parado de hablar desde que se han sentado.Y Remus y Andromeda les miran raro,como...

-Alumnos-empezo la profesora McGonagall cortando la frase de la castaña.-Hoy hemos de darle la bienvenida a nuestros tres nuevos profesores:Ian Parker,que sera el nuevo profesor de Runas.-dijo señalando al rubio.Se escucharon algunos aplausos,pero el hombre se comporto como si fuera una gran ovacion.-La señorita Samantha Watson que impartira encantamientos y el Señor David Grint que sera el encargado de sus clases de Herbologia.Espero que todos ustedes les ayuden a adaptarse mientras esten aqui.

LA comida empezo y en la mesa de los leones los chicos comentaban diversos problemas,como el Horcrux oculto en el baul de Harry,y algo sobre el proximo partido de Quiddicht.

Mas o menos a la mitad de la comida empezaron a comentar que la directora no parecia fiarse de los nuevos profesores.

-¿Ron no tenemos bastante con lo que tenemos como para investigar otro misterio mas?-comento Ginny cuando su hermano saco el tema.

-Si,entre otras cosas deberiamos seguir con los anuarios-dijo Hermione descartando el tema de los profesores.

-Y nosotros darnos una ducha caliente-reconvino Harry dejando el tenedor en la mesa y mirando su sucia ropa.

-Chicos nos llevan observando toda la comida.

-¿Quien no observa Ronald?

-Los nuevos profesores HArry.Es mas no nos han quitado ojo en todo el rato.

-Sentiran curiosidad por las celebridades del colegio.-dijo HArry quitandole importancia al hecho de que tres desconocidos le observaran durante todo el rato.

Los demas tambien se habian dado cuenta de que esos tres le habian estado mirando a ellos durante la comida pero lo que decia Harry tenia sentido.El moreno seguia intentando identificar la sensacion que le recorria cada vez que miraba a los profesores de encantamientos y herbologia.Era como si tuviera que conocerlos y algo le decia que eran de todo menos malos.

-Vamonos chicos.-les dijo a sus amigos poniendose de pie-Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y segundos despues seguian al joven Potter fuera del comedor con cuatro pares de ojos clavados en ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Como sigais mirando a Harry asi se enfadara y sacara a relucir su encantador caracter Evans.-Eso sin contar que Remus y Andromeda no nos quitan ojo.-comento Ian mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Parker es la segunda vez que te escucho decir eso de Harry¿Tiene algo de malo mi caracter?-comento Samantha mirandole con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

-Mejor olvidalo.¿Que tienes pensado hacer esta tarde mi encantadora Lily?-dijo el rubio mirando su plato y mostrando una sonrisa para desviar el tema.Su amiga tenia un caracter horrible cuando se enfadaba.

-Me llamo Samantha¿Lo recuerdads o es que tu encantador cerebro de mosquito es incapaz de procesar esa informacion?

-Lo recuerdo.Solo intento reirme un rato y tu te pones echa una fiera,Sam-dijo remarcando el nombre.-Lo siento.

Al ver que la morena iba a contestar de malas maneras a su amigo,David,decidio intervenir diciendo:

-Sam uno Iancero¿Que hacemos esta tarde Sam?-pregunto mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No se vosotros.Yo por mi parte voy a ir a ver a Airam y me gustaria tener una seria conversacion con Remus.-intervino Ian sin dejar de comer.

-¡Acaso tu eres Sam?-dijo la mujer mirandole mal.-No me mireis para alguno de vuestros descabellados planes chicos.Tengo que preparar varias clases de encantamientos.Por si lo habeis olvidado mañana es Lunes.

-LLeva razon.Creo que echare un ojo por los invernaderos-dijo David pensativo-Pero esta noche mi encantadora morena nos vamos a cenar a Londres.-y sonrio a su mujer

-Te estas volviendo demasiado responsable-murmuro Ian por lo bajo.-Procurar no encargarme otro ahijado antes de resolver todo este embrollo-termino como si tal cosa volviendo a su comida.

Los otros dos se miraron y se echaron a reir mirando al hombre rubio antes de levantarse y salir del comedor minutos despues que Harry y sus amigos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus se paso casi toda la comida mirando un pinto intermedio entre su plato y la mesa y echando ojeadas a los nuevos profesores por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando,por lo que Andromeda le considero un mal compañero de mesa en esa comida.Decidida a que el hombre lobo dijera algo pregunto a bocajarro:

-¿Que tal esta Airam?

-Bien-contesto laconico.

-¿Que sabes de los nuevos profesores?Parecen extremadamente raros.Y su actitud me resulta familiar.

-No me extraña.Solo se que estan locos.-dijo distrido mirando al otro lado de la mesa.

-Ahora eres Tu el que me oculta algo-dijo consiguiendo llamar su atencion.

-¿Yo?-pregunto el hombre clavando su dorada mirada en la rubia.

-Si,tu.HAce poco mas de un mes yo te ocultaba algo.Pero resulta que nunca fuiste un buen mentiroso Remus.Se nota de lejos que algo te trae de cabeza y es algo relacionado con nuestros nuevos compañeros.

-Te estas poniendo perspicaz Andy.

-No me llames Andy.Sabes que estoy enfadada contigo.Pero volviendo al tema que tratabamos.Creo que esos tres son lo que yo te ocultaba.

-Asi que lo sabias...-murmuro-Y eran paranoias mias el haber visto a Lily en su forma animaga.-Se levanto mirando intensamente a la mujer-Sabes Andromeda,hasta que volvi a Hogwarts crei que estaba loco.Y durante ese tiempo tu me ocultaste la verdad y me dejaste creerlo.

-¿A donde vas Remus?-pregunto la mujer,eso no habia resultado como ella queria.Solo queria distraerle un rato,pero habia conseguido que remus se enfadara con ella.

-Me voy a ver a Airam.Ya hablaremos lejos de oidos indiscretos.

Segundos despues Remus salia del comedor y a los pocos minutos se instalaba de nuevo en la silla de la enfermeria.Paso la tarde alli metido pensando como hacer las paces con Andromeda y contandole sus problemas a la joven inconsciente.

Las horas pasaron raudas a su lado,el sol se oculto dando paso a la luna creciente en un cielo cargado de nubes que amenazaban con seguir con la lluvia del resto del dia.Puso un paño frio en la frente de la joven,que volvia a tener fiebre.No le gusto nada que volviera a subir la temperatura de la chica y penso en llamar a Poppy,pero seguramente la enfermera le echaria sin miramientos de la enfermeria y le habia costado mucho el que dejara que se quedara solo con la joven.

-Tienes que salir de esta-murmuro apartando unos mechones de su cara y dandole un ligero beso en la frente.Estaba desesperado y dejo que su corazon hablara por el.-Te quiero,no puedes dejarme solo.-y acaricio su rostro con infinita ternura.

-¿Y tu la dejaras sola?-le pregunto alguien a sus espaldas.Remus se reprocho a si mismo el haber estado tan concentrado en la joven como para darse cuenta que alguien mas habia entrado en la enfermeria.Se volvio lentamente para encontrarse con Ian Parker mirandole fijamente con unos penetrantes ojos ¿Azules?Se quedo estatico mirando esos ojos y poco a poco,en unos segundos que se le hicieron horas,el rostro anodino y los cabellos rubios dejaron paso a los rasgos y el cabello negro de Sirius Black.

-Me alegro de verte Sirius.Aunque deverias tomarte la pocion si alguien te ve volveras a Azkaban.-Dijo tanquilamente,como si fuera normal que el profesor de Runas se transformara en su mejor amigo delante de sus narices,y volviendo su atencion a la cama de la joven.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.Pero si te voy a decir que los demas creerian que estan viendo un fantasma.-Le contesto el moreno sacando su aire altanero.

-Exceptuandonos a Andromeda y a Mi.-

-Luego hablaremos de como me has reconocido.PEro ahora contestame¿La dejaras sola?.Sirius estaba enfadado y decidio dejar de jugar al raton y al gato.

-No,Sirius.¿Por quien me tomas?-remus estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Te tomo por la persona que creyo que habia traicionado a James y Lily.Por la persona que me llamo loco por buscar a Anne.Pero no te guardo rencor amigo.Estabamos en guerra y era logico.Yo mismo desconfie de ti.PEro ella es una Black y volvemos a estar en guerra¿Y si hace algo que no te guste,como matar a alguien¿La dejaras sola?

-Tu lo has dicho estamos en guerra.Pero pase lo que pase estare a su lado es algo que aprendido a lo largo de los años.

-Es mi hija Remus.-contesto el moreno sin saber bien que decir.

-Si pero no te da derecho a elegir por ella.

-Y ella te a elegido a ti No?-le dijo cogiendole de la tunica-No voy a permitir que le hagas daño

-¿Y por que habria de hacerla daño Sirius?

-Es muy joven.Podrias hacerle daño con cualquier paso en falso...

-Es algo a lo que nos tenemos que arriesgar¿No crees Sirius?

-Tu puedes causar mas daño del que ella te puede causar a ti

-Sirius sueltame o...

-¿O que¿Te defenderas?Eso no fue lo que hiciste ayer para defenderla a ella y ahora esta mas muerta que viva.

-Tui tampoco hiciste mucho.

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar a las manos.Que Airam estuviera asi habia desequilibrado los nervios de los dos.Por un lado Sirius tenia miedo de perder a su recien encontrada hija.Y por el otro Remus estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de que Airam se muriera dejandole solo de nuevo.

Ambos se sentian culpables por no haber evitado que la joven se enfrentara a Bellatrix.

-Quereis dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aqui?Ademas callaros un poco,me duele la cabeza-la voz de Airam,ronca despues de las horas que no la habia utilizado,resono por la habitacion.

Los dos hombres se soltaron inmediatamente y miraron a la cama sorprendidos mientras la chica se intentaba incorporar.

-Ni se te ocourra levantarte jovencita-le dijo Sirius muy serio acercandose a la cama y ayudandola a recostarse.

-Dejame no me gusta estar en cama-contesto ella intentando oponer resistencia.

-Lleva razon.Tienes fiebre y perdiste mucha sangre.No debes levantarte todavia.-le dijo Remus poniendose al otro lado de la cama.

-Que ironico.Si no llego a intervenir os habriais sacado los ojos como dos gatos en un barril y os vais a poner de acuerdo en cuanto digo que quiero levantarme,

-No juegues conmigo niña.Aunque no pueda meterme en otras cosas,soy tu padre y si puedo meterme en esto.Si intentas levantarte antes de que te den permiso te hechizare para que estes tranquila.-la joven le miro como si le estuviera perdonando la vida.

Remus mientras tanto la miraba con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-¿Desde cuando estas despierta?.-le pregunto suspicaz.

-Mas o menos desde la hora de la cena.He escuchado toda vuestra conversacion.-contesto encogiendose de hombros y mirandoles a los dos con reproche desde los ojos azul profundo,-Ahora escucharme los dos.No pienso permitir que mi padre y el hombre del que estoy enamorada,que son amigos desde antes demi nacimiento,rompan su amistad y manden todos mis planes al traste por emprenderla a puñetazos intentando demostrar cual de los dos me quiere mas.Son muchos años de esfuerzos para que ahora os intenteis matar a golpes.Ahora iros a la cama que mañana teneis que dar clase-termino mirandoles con superioridad y altaneria.

-Uno de nosotros se queda aqui.POr si no lo has notado no tenemos intenciones de dejarte sola-respondio Sirius.

-Pero necesito descansar,vosotros mismos lo habeis dicho.-contesto en el mismo tono que su padre.Remus pensaba que en un concurso de cabezoneria esos dos empatarian en el primer puesto.

-Esta bien Airam,nos iremos.-cedio Remus con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.-Pero tu no vas a salir de aqui.-dijo cerrando la cortina.

-En eso Remus lleva Siuan en el hospital tenemos bastante.No queremos que tu termines en San Mungo.

-¿Siuan esta en el hospital?-Pregunto alarmada y volviendo a sus esfuerzos por levantarse.

-Si esta en el hospital.Y por lo que se esta mejor que tu.-Contesto el moreno haciendo que la joven volviera recostarse.

-Siuan no puede estar en el hospital.-empezo a murmurar.-Si descubren...

-Si descubren ¿Qué?

-Nada Remus.Es solo que no puede estar alli.Siuna es demasiado nerviosa como para estar en una cama.-mintio descaradamente.Para desgracia de los hombres la joven sabia mentir tan bien como su padre.

-Bueno pero tu no te mantienes en pie.No puedes hacer nada estando asi.Ademas Siuan esta bien vigilada.-dijo Sirius mirando la mesita de noche.

-Pero...

-Pero nada-la corto el castaño arropandola con las mantas.-Mañana vendremos a comprobar si te puedes levantar.Mientras tanto descansa.Buenas noches.-dijo saliendo de la habitacion y esperando que la pocion hiciera efecto en Sirius para salir de alli y cerrar la puerta con un hechizo.

LA joven morena se echo a reir.Esos dos pensaban que eran mas listos que cuidado y mucha dificultad consiguio levantarse y acercarse a la ventana.Saldria de alli volando en su forma animaga.Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando,por mucho que lo intento la vantana no se abrio.Enfadada volvio a la cama.Esos dos si eran mas listos que ella,la habian dejado preocupacion miro por la ventana como volvia a llover y le parecio ver un aguila blanca volando por los terrrenos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tienes que hacer algo Severus.Si Bellatrix muere el amo nos matara.-decia un hombre bajito moviendo nerviosamente una mano de plata.

-Eso si llegas a el colagusano.Yo mismo puedo matarte.Si no recuerdo mal Bellatrix es mi tia-dijo Draco Malfoy desde la puerta y mirando con repulsion al hombrecillo con aspecto de rata.-POr mucho panico que lograrais causar,el ataque de ayer fue un capturar a muchos de los aprendices que iban con vosotros y mi tia esta gravemente herida.

-Callate niñato.No eres nadie para el Señor Tenebroso-respondio el hombrecillo.

Al ver que el joven se iba a dejar llevar por la ira,el otro hombre que habia en la habitacion se apresuro a intervenir:

-Draco callate y vete de aqui.

-Si maestro.-contesto mirando con odio concentrado a Colagusano y saliendo de alli con la cabeza gacha ante su maestro.

CAmino por los corredores de la casa enfadado por tener que obecer a Severus Snape solo por que le estaba protegiendo de un ataque de ira de los mortifagos.Se sento en los primeros escalones que daban al segundo piso pensando en la proposicion de la mujer de ojos grises:Abandonar los mortifagos.

Lo cierto era que en un primer momento,sobre todo por la seguridad de su madre,le habia parecido correcto continuar bajo las enseñanzas de Snape.Pero con el paso del tiempo y al comprobar lo que tenia que hacer siendo mortifago habia ido dandose cuenta de que eso no era lo que queria.No le habia gustado nada que le mandaran matar a Dumbledore.El anciano mago le habia hecho saber que él no era ningun asesino y le habia ofrecido proteccion.Pero antes de poder aceptar habia llegado su maestro y habia acabado con Dumbledore y sus esperanzas.

Escuchando como su tia se ponia a gritar de nuevo salio al jardin de la oscura mansion en la que se escondian y se sento en el mojado cesped.

TEnia que salir de alli,no podia soportarlo mas.Snape habia conseguido convencerle para esconderse.LE habia persuadido con bellas palabras sobre salvar a su madre y a su padre...Y él le habia creido y se habia convertido en un ser sumiso a las ordenes.Un Malfoy acatando los mandatos de Severus Snape.

Pero el dia anterior habia aparecido esa mujer de ojos grises y le habia leido el pensamiento o sus deseos.Le ofrecio proteccion y le dio un nombre:Airam Lilian.

Otro agonizante grito procendente del interior de la casa y de la garganta de su tia le hizo cortar sus pensamientos.Y el aguila blanca que volaba bajo el aguacero le hizo decidirse.

Subio corriendo a su cuarto,hechizo sus cosas y se las guardo antes de salir corriendo de alli.Y siguio corriendo bajo el aguacero hata que estuvo lo bastante lejos de la casa pero sin pararse a recobrar el aliento continuo caminando bajo el aguacero.

Seria un largo viaje a pie hasta Hogwarts,pero aun cuando el pelo rubio y las ropas negras se pegaran mojadas a su cuerpo,Draco Malfoy se sentia,por primera vez en su vida,dueño de su destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El extraño aguila blanca de la ventana no sobresalto para nada al hombre de piel cetrina que luchaba por calmar los dolores de la mujer que habia en la cama.Arrugo el entrecejo al ver como la mujer se calmaba un poco.Bellatrix estaba mal,no sabia que la ocurria pero no hacia falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que la estaba matando.Decidio darle otra pocion para el dolor y la respiracion de la mujer se hizo mas acompasada.

Al ver que se habia tranquiliado,Severus Snape salio del cuarto para asomarse al de en frente.Sus labios se apretaron hasta formar una linea al descubrir que estaba vacio.Bajo al slon sulfurado y con intencion de matar a colagusano por provocar a Draco hasta que este habia decidido hacer una locura.Iba a matar a colagusano con sus propias manos.

Un rictus de asco cruzo su semblante.El odioso hombrecillo habia aparecidop por alli la noche anterior con Bellatrix en un estado deplorable.Mientras el intetaba evitar que la mujer se desangrara por dentro el horrible hombrecillo le conto que habia visto a la mujer luchando con una misteriosa joven de ojos azules que parecia muy poderosa.A Snape le hubiera gustado saber que hechizos y maldiciones habia usado esa joven para dejar a semejante elemento en ese estado.Y por mucho que le escociera esa joven debia de ser poderosa,Bellatrix estaba al borde de la muerte por los hechizos de efecto retardante que habian usado con ella.POr primera vez en su vida Bellatrix se habia encontrado con la horma de sus zapatos en el bando contrario.

Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar al salonm comprobo que este tambien estaba habia desaparecido y Draco habia huido.Nada podia ser peor que eso.

"Malditos"penso dejandose caer en uno de los comodos sillones.NO habia esperado otra cosa de Pettigrew,siempre habia sido una cobarde,sucia y traidora sabandija,pero Draco...Le preocupaba bastante su paradero.Los mortifagos no buscaban a ese niño para hacerle una fiesta precisamente.Si alguno que no fuera él o su tia le encontraba le mataria,en especial su padre.

MEnos mal que Narcisa estaba oculta.El mismo se habia encargado de que nadie conociera su escondite para que no la mataran antes de hacer lo propio con su persona y su pupilo.Los unicos que sabian que sabian donde se ocultaba Severus Snape eran Draco,Pettigrew y Bellatrix.

No le quedaba mas remedio que fiarse de Bellatrix.LAtenia entre sus manos mientras ocultara a su hermana y enseñara a Draco.PEro con la desaparicion de este la cosa cambiaba bastante.

Se levanto y se sirvio una copa de Vino Elfico.Sospechaba,y no sin motivo,que el muchacho habia huido para salir de los mortifagos y que el desencadenante de esa situacion habia sido la extraña mujer de ojos grises del ataque del dia anterior que decia ser Anne Potter.

Anne...Por lo que el sabia habia desaparecido poco despues de cumplir dieciseis años y nadie supo nunca que habia sido de ella.Recordaba perfectamente como la mitad del mundo magico estuvo buscando durante años a la menor de los Potter.El mismisimo Lord Oscuro la habia dado por muerta al no saber nada de ella.Anne habia sido una poderosa vidente,una mas poderosa bruja y una autentica experta en algunas ramas de las artes antiguas,como buena sangre limpia que renegaba de las artes oscuras.

Anne Potter era poderosa,al igual que su hermano y su cabeza valia casi tanto como la de este y...Bueno,Anne,se esfumo en el aire cual voluta de humo.De un dia para otro desparecio sin más.

Lentamente se sirvio otra copa de vino,y mirando el liquido rojo siguio recordando...

Anne no desaparecio por nada,debia tener una razon muy poderosa para hacerlo.Dudaba y mucho que se hubiera ido sin mas justo en el preciso momento en el cual iban a matarla.Por que estaba planeado su aseisinato desde mucho antes de que desapareciera.Esa chica era especial:Una sangre limpia heredera de una inmensa fortuna,joven,guapa,intenligente,poderosa y no menos importante,era la novia del renegado de los Black.

Fue un ultimo curso muy entretenido de ver.Sirius Black estaba desesperado y James Potter parecia un alma en pena despues de su desaparicion...

Un ruido en la habitacion de Bellatrix le hizo salir de su peculiar viaje al pasado.Subio de nuevo a ver a la mujer y la encontro tendida en la cama,tranquila.

Recorrio con la vista la habitacion y se centro en la mesilla de noche.Habia un frasquito de pocion que enganchaba sutilmente un pequeño pergamino.Lo recogio reconociendo inmediatamente la pulcra y esmerada caligrafia de Anne:

"_No te preocupes por ella,solo esta en coma.Desgraciadamente no se morira de esta.Aunque no voy a negarte que estaria mejor muerta,tiene que cumplir su destino._

_Te encontre Principe._

_Anne M Potter"_

-No estes tan segura Annie-murmuro con voz ronca al leer la escueta nota.Acto seguido reviso minuciosamente el estado de Bellatirx.Era cierto que estaba en coma,pero tambien que estaba estable y de esa no moriria.

Se disponia a volver abajo cuando vio algo que hizo que un escalofrio surgiera desde el centro de su sisteme nervioso:Alli en el suelo,al otro lado de la cama,estaba el broche con el emblema de los Prince.Un broche que solo podia tener una persona y precisamente por que el se lo regalo.Definitivamente Anne Potter estaba viva,la habia encontrado.Y lo mas importante de todo,Habia estado alli esa noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Harry que piensas?

El trio dorado y Ginny llevaban horas en la sala comun,ya era noche cerrada y habia pasado con mucho la hora de la cena,cuando Ginny hizo esa pregunta.HArry,que no habia abierto la boca en toda la tarde,salio de su ostracismo y sonriendo a la joven contesto:

-Pensaba en como pudieron enterarse de la salida al pueblo de ayer.

Ron y Hermione levantaron bruscamente la cabeza de la pila de anuarios y periodicos escolares en los que llevaban horas trabajando.

-Y tu tienes una teoria¿Verdad Harry?-dijo la castaña echando a un lado los libros.

-Si Hermione.Es facil deducir que iban tras de mi.-contesto el moreno con calma.

-O de alguno de nosotros.-intervino Ron pensativo.-No creo que aunque esten tramando otras cosas se hayan olvidado de la profecia.La cual solo conocemos un puñado de personas.

-Nosotros cuatro,Remus Lupin...-empezo a enumerar la menor de los Weasley

-Y Airam,Gin-continuo HArry.

-Pero eso no explica por que atacaron ayer.

-O vamos Hermione piensa un poco-dijo el pelirrojo con tono mordaz-Si no nos atacaron antes fue por que no podian localizarnos.

-Ron lleva razon.-volvio Ginny a meterse en la conversacion-Ademas en las excursiones somos vulnerables y podrian sembrar el caos.

-Ginny eso nos deja la incognita de como se enteraron.

-Espias,Hermione.-repuso el moreno tranquilamente-Aunque nuestro problema principal es que nuestro sospechoso habitual no esta en el colegio.

-Pero tenemos a Crabbe,Goyle y Parkinson.

-No creo que sean ellos los espias Ron.MAs bien estaba pensando en cierta rata.

-Si hubiera entrado en el castillo lo habriamos sabido Harry.

-Entra dentro de lo posible Hermione.-

-Gin lleva razon.Hace mucho que no miramos el mapa y puede haber entrado sin problemas en forma de rata.

-Exacto.-Dijo Ron.-Pero Airam les detuvo en el ultimo momento.Recordar que Bellatrix y Pettigrew iban a atacarnos cuando se presento ella y nos saco de alli.

-Me pregunto por que lo hizo-murmuro el joven de las gafas.

-Preguntaelo a ella cuando despierte

Todos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio sin saber cuan acertadas eran sus suposiciones.Cerca de media noche y con una sala comun casi desierta HArry se acerco a Ginny y dandole un suave beso de buenas noches dijo:

-Buenas noches mi amor.

-Buenas noches Harry.

El joven se volvio hacia Ron que estaba haciendole carantoñas a Hermione

-¿Vienes Ron?

Como el pelirojo no contesto Harry subio a su cuarto y se cambio en la penumbra casi en silencio,los ronquidos de Neville y las acompasadas respiraciones de Dean y Seamus le hicieron compañia.

Una vez tumbado,con las cortinas echadas y mirando las fotografias,penso que habia sido un dia demasiado largo.Al cabo de un rato,y medio dormido,escucho como Ron se acostaba.Cuando se durmio por fin y antes de entregarse definitivamente a los brazos de Morfeo dos palabras se insinuaron en su mente,como una promesa de sueños agradables..."_Recordatti Bisonno"._


End file.
